The Dark Lord's Mistress
by CissyBella1905
Summary: Hermione has been called many things in her life. Know-it-all, the brightest witch of her age, the brains behind the Golden trio. But one thing she hasn't been called and never thought she would be is the Dark Lord's mistress. co-written by wishmaster3343
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'We can't do this Severus. I'm your student. We are supposed to be spying on the Dark Lord. It's too dangerous for us to be together.' I said not looking at him. He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

I gasped when he kissed me roughly. I dug my fingers into his soft black hair and I moaned as he pulled me close. 'For the smartest witch of your age, you can't see what's staring you right in the face. I love you Hermione Granger.' He said softly as he kissed my forehead and cheeks.

I let out a soft sob and buried my head into his chest as I had done many times after he'd found out that I'd become one of Voldemort's mistresses. 'I can't bear it if he kills you Severus. I love you too much. Please don't ask me to watch him kill you and pretend to be indifferent when it's killing me inside.' I was sobbing openly now.

I groaned as a sharp pain shot down my spine. 'He's calling for me. Bella must not have satisfied him.' I said quietly. 'Don't.' He said. 'I must. He'll kill me if I don't.' I said. I kissed him one more time before I grabbed the black and green velvet cape that he'd paid for, for me and threw it over my shoulders.

'Please. Be careful.' He said as I left the room. I turned back, tears in my eyes. 'I always am.' I said quietly as I closed the door behind me and headed for the gates of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I kneeled before the man who would soon take over my life. 'I only wish to serve you my lord.' I said quietly with my head bowed. 'Why should I believe that you would not turn back to Dumbledore if things start to against you, mudblood?' He hissed quietly.

'Dumbledore is a fool. He doesn't realize that if we don't strike against the muggles, we'll die out. I wish to join you and your cause my lord.' I said. He remained silent for a few moments before speaking. 'Rise, my child. I cannot use you as a death eater, but I may be able to use you as a spy within Dumbledore's castle. But what to do with you…?' He said as his eyes perused my body at his leisure.

I threw up a mental barrier as he attempted to enter my mind, all while attempting to gain his trust. 'Bella!' He called. I felt my blood run cold as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room dressed in a long green silk dress, similar to the one she wore during the day.

'What do you think Bella?' He asked. I stood quietly as she circled me. 'She's a mudblood my lord.' She said staring me down. I lifted my chin in defiance. 'I know she's a mudblood my dear. But what do you think about her?' He said, his tone telling the both of us that he would get very angry if she stated I was a muggleborn again.

'She's acceptable my lord. She's shorter than the others are but she should do. But the choice is yours, my Lord.' Bella said begrudgingly as she bowed before the Dark Lord in submission. I smirked to myself even though I knew they were talking about making me one of his mistresses. I stood still as the Dark Lord approached. His voice hissed as he spoke, 'Come here my pet.' I looked up and did as he said. Voldemort circled me then came to stand behind me. His hand dropped to the small of my back and I flinched at the contact. 'Welcome to my service mudblood' he hissed and I screamed in pain.

I felt everything begin to go black. 'Take her home. When I want her, I'll summon her.' He hissed as I passed out from the pain.

******ONE WEEK LATER*******

I woke up early the day I was supposed to leave for the Burrow. Ron and Ginny had invited me to stay for the last week of holidays with them. I flipped my covers back, stretched, scratched my lower back, and gasped when I felt raised skin.

I grabbed the mirror off my dresser and went to my bathroom where I could get a better look at my lower back. I tore off my tank top and looked at my lower back. 'Bloody hell.' I gasped when I saw a dark mark half the size of my hand on my lower back. A million and a half things were going through my head as I grabbed my tank top and threw it on before I grabbed my jeans and went to my room intent now making sure that my parents stayed safe. I waved my wand and all my possessions flew into my school trunk. I looked at the pictures around my room. It might be years before I would be able to see my parents again without fear.

I looked around the room again, once last time before I shrunk my trunk and placed it my purse before creeping downstairs to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I sighed quietly. I entered the room and sat down at the table. I waited until mum and dad began dishes before I eased my wand out of my purse and pointed it at them. 'I love you, please forgive me.' I said before I cast the 'Obliviate' charm.

Both of them went rigid before returning to washing the dishes. I turned and left the room without looking at the pictures from which I was missing. I shed a few tears as I softly closed the door behind me and walked down the path of my childhood home. I crossed the street to the apparation point and stared at my home, with its white walls and dark roof, bright pink and yellow roses grew beneath the windows. I looked up as thunder sounded overhead.

'This is a fitting goodbye.' I thought as I turned on the spot and disappeared as thunder sounded again.

Seconds later, I reappeared in front of the Burrow where it appeared to have rained minutes before. I walked slowly up to the door and before I knocked, I cast a spell to remove the red and puffiness from my eyes and make my nose stop running.

I knocked with my normal cheerfulness and smiled when Ginny opened the door. 'Hermione! Come in.' She said ushering me in before giving me a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back. 'How was your summer? Thank Merlin you missed the rain we just had.' She said as she led me into the living room. 'It was great. Mum, Dad and I went to France to visit my grandmother. She's doing very well for a woman her age.' I said.

'How are your mum and dad?' She asked as the boys came thundering down the stairs. 'Hermione!' They cried as they launched themselves at me. I cried out as they landed on top of me in a tangle of limbs. 'Ron! Harry!' I said. 'We've missed you!' Harry said as Ron placed a kiss on my cheek. I felt a small stab of guilty when he gave me a huge smile.

'Did you have a good summer?' Harry asked. 'Of course. How was your summer with your Aunt and Uncle?' I said even though I already knew the answer. 'It was just as bad as it was last year. I was glad when Kingsley and Tonks came to get me from there. Dudley nearly wet himself when I gave him a nice pair of ears to go with the tail that Hagrid gave him a couple years ago.' Harry said.

I smiled as Mrs. Weasley came into the room and pulled me from the boys and hugged me. 'Now boys get off of her and let her come a give me a hug.' She said. I untangled myself from the boys and made sure my t-shirt was covering my lower back before I stood and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.

'Welcome home my dear.' She said giving a tight hug. I bit my lower lip to keep the tears back. This would be the only home I would not be able to share with anyone while I was in Voldemort's service. 'Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's good to be home.' I said quietly as she pulled back to looks at me. 'You look a bit peckish; let me fix you something to eat.' She said when she was finished looking me over.

'That would be lovely.' I said not bothering to tell her that I just ate breakfast. She swept from the room and I again turned to Ginny. She smiled and beckoned me to follow her to her room so I could unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Severus Snape's POV

I was in a right foul mood as I stormed my way down the hall towards the stairs that led up to Gryffindor tower. 'Damn that insufferable man. I won't do it.' I muttered under my breath. I had just come from a meeting with Dumbledore. His arm had gotten worse over the last week and now it was beginning to zap his strength both magically and physically.

'I'd hate to be the student who crosses Severus Snape tonight!' One of the portraits whispered as I passed. Ghosts and portraits alike fled as I stormed down the hall. Not only was I in a foul mood, but I was also on patrol up with the prefects up near the Gryffindor tower.

'I wish I could make my cloak billow like that, mommy.' A child in one of the portraits whispered as he and his mother fled before me. I smirked for only a second before replacing it with a scowl and continuing on my way. I met Weasley and Draco near the entrance to discuss patrolling patterns.

As they left, I spotted a small black hooded figure limping along the wall. I pulled my wand from my sleeve, flicked it towards the figure and whispered 'Lumos.'

The blinding light revealed one Hermione Granger, who stood frozen as if petrified. 'Miss Granger.' I purred almost happily. 'I believe that will be 25 points for being out after curfew.' I said. 'But Professor…' She said meekly. 'Another 10 points for arguing with a professor.' I said. 'But sir…' She said quietly, tears shining in her eyes. 'One month of detention Miss Granger. Meet me in my office at 7pm tomorrow night. Now I suggest you get to your common room before you lose any more house points.' I said.

'Yes, professor.' She said quietly with her head hanging in defeat. 'Merlin, it's good to be a professor.' I thought happily. She limped passed me and went to the wall where she would make her common room door appear. As she went, I wondered where she'd gotten the limp. When I'd seen her in Potions this morning, she was her annoyingly cheerful self and limp free. 'Probably met one of my Slytherins on the way back to her dormitory.' I thought as I said 'Nox' and continued my patrol.

******Elsewhere in the castle*****

Hermione's POV

'Damn that insufferable, pompous git.' I muttered to myself as I limped to the entrance to the Gryffindor prefect common room. 'As a daughter of Gryffindor, I ask you now; please allow me entrance to this tower.' I said while drawing a lion's paw print on the wall in front of me.

A roar sounded in my ears as the bricks fell away and allowed me entrance to the prefect tower. I limped to the couch, threw my cloak onto the back of the couch, and sat down carefully. I had displeased the Dark Lord by speaking out of turn.

Lucius Malfoy had stated that all mudbloods were scum and I had cleared my throat and told him otherwise. Voldemort had gripped my thigh as I sat beside him and nearly broken it with the force he'd gripped it with. I had begged for forgiveness after I'd finish speaking. He'd allowed me to leave with my life and a slight limp.

Now I had detention with Snape every day this month in the evenings and that was normally when the Dark Lord summoned me. Dumbledore knew I was in deep with the Death Eaters, he just didn't know how deep or exactly what I was doing. I couldn't go to him and ask him to dismiss my detentions. I groaned aloud as I stood up and limped to my room where my private stores of potions were hidden in a floorboard beneath my bed and protected by several curses and spells that had to be undone a specific way to avoid physical harm.

My pensive and memories were kept there as well. I undid the security charms, pulled out a general health potion, and drank it down. I put the empty vial back, reset the charms and lay down in my bed. I could feel my leg healing and closed my eyes. I fell into a fitful sleep as I heard the door to the prefect tower opened. 

************IN THE DUNGEONS *********** 

Snape POV

I disarmed the wards to my chambers, entered my office and began grading my first years' potions essays. As I read, I often looked up deep in thought. My mind couldn't help but wander back to my encounter with the Granger girl. "What on earth could've happened to that girl?" I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and continued my grading.

Minutes turned into hours until I looked up and noticed it was well after midnight. I stood to walk to my bedroom until I felt a deep burning sensation in my left arm so painful I dropped to the floor hissing in pain. I pulled up my sleeve to see the Dark Mark burning bright red and black. I was being summoned. I immediately grabbed my cloak and used the hidden passageway that connected my office to the front gates, where I could apparate to Malfoy Manor, a feeling of uncertainty followed trailing ever presently alongside me.

**********MALFOY MANOR************

I watched as the iron gates turned to fog as I passed through them. Hastily I made my way into the dining hall where I was greeted by Lucius and Narcissa with Lord Voldemort sitting menacingly at the head of the table, stroking Nagini.

"Ah S-Severus-s-s." he hissed, "Come, sit. We have saved you a seat." I obeyed and took my seat beside Lucius at Voldemort's right. "I trust you bring news of the Potter Boy"? My eyes darted from Nagini who was curled in a ball staring as intently at me as her Master before me was.

"Yes, My Lord," I answered hastily. "Potter has been unofficially inducted as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He is being trained in higher level Defensive Magic by members of the Order, most likely Dumbledore or Moody. Their location in the castle in unknown, but I trust that Draco and other spies of mine will locate him soon." Voldemort's calm demeanor was suddenly erased. He stood and walked behind me, his hand on my chair. "Ah I see. Well it seems my spies have failed me Severus-s-s-s. I will not tolerate failure. The boy must be killed, this time for good."

The Dark Lord sat back down and looked directly at me, is eyes piercing into my soul. "You have done well for me tonight Severus. But know this, next time you are summoned I require more news than just trifle little details. I will NOT be so lenient next time." I looked up from the silver snake embedded on the table and lowered my head as if to bow.

"Yes, My Lord. I understand." "Very well, Severus-s-s." The dark lord hissed as I raised my head. I stood to exit but was stopped by Lucius. "Come Severus, you must stay, our entertainment is about to arrive." I groaned inwardly as I took a seat on the sofa next to Lucius.

I looked up as the door opened to reveal a petite frame escorted by two hooded figures. 'The girl, my lord.' One of them said before they turned to leave, closing the door behind them. 'Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to my female 'entertainment'.' The Dark Lord said as the girl lowered her hood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Severus' POV

I stood next to the chair that the Dark Lord sat in. 'Come here, my child.' He hissed quietly. The young girl obeyed, timidly. 'Please sir, I must return home. My mum doesn't like it when I'm out after dark.' She said in a soft, child-like voice.

'No, I expect your mummy doesn't appreciate you breaking her rules and yet here you are.' Voldemort hissed as he circled her like a hunter who had cornered his prey. He waved his hand and the cloak that the girl had been using to conceal her body flew from her shoulders. 'Stupid Muggle. If I had my way, you and your kind would have never existed. What makes you think that you are allowed to address me as your equal?' He said, his tone growing angrier.

I didn't have to look at Lucius to know he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 'M-m-m-muggle? What does that mean?' The girl stuttered, fear evident in her voice. I didn't even see the Dark Lord's hand move before the girl fell to the ground and writhed.

'I told you, you are not allowed to speak to me as your equal. I am your lord and master.' Voldemort sneered at the crying girl. 'I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-lord.' She stuttered as she struggled to get back on her feet. 'What do you think, Severus? Should I allow her to live, to serve the Death Eaters?' Voldemort asked. 'Death Eaters?' The girl squeaked.

'How old are you child?' Voldemort barked. '17 years, m-m-my lord.' She said. 'Hmmm, you would serve as great enjoyment for the Death Eaters.' He said as his eyes perused her body at his leisure. 'Severus? What do you think of her?' Voldemort asked, not taking his eyes off the girl, who had apparently noticed Nagini napping in the corner of the parlor.

'For a muggle, she isn't atrociously hideous, my lord.' I said. 'Lucius?' He asked. 'I prefer pureblood witches, but as a muggle, she'll serve her purpose, my lord.' Lucius drawled. The girl looked nervously as Voldemort turned away from her and looked at Lucius. 'Lucius, you may 'test' our new entertainment. Try to leave her with her heart beating hmmm?' Voldemort hissed as the doors opened again to reveal Bellatrix dressed in a green silk dress.

'My lord, the time grows late and we have much to do tomorrow.' She purred. 'So it seems Bella. Severus, you are free to go, but I expect useful information the next time I summon you.' He said as Bella wrapped her arm around his and they left together. Lucius had dragged the muggle girl out of the parlor moments before. I could only imagine the terrible things he would do to her and how her mother would worry when she never came home.

I exited the parlor and walked swiftly down the hallway towards the front door. I passed through them seconds later and headed for the apparation point just outside Malfoy Manors' grounds. The gates turned to fog seconds before I passed through them. I turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp crack.

I appeared just outside Hogwarts' Castle gates as the sun started to rise. I rubbed my eyes as I passed through the gates and headed for the hidden entrance to my office. 'Another sleepless night. Thank Merlin that it's Saturday and I can at least attempt to get some sleep.' I thought to myself as I gave the password to my hidden entrance.

I headed for my private rooms as the door closed and flicked my wand towards the door where a sign telling students that I would be away from the castle today had appeared on the hallway side. I threw off my cloak, took off my shoes and lay down on my bed, not even bothering to finish undressing before sleep claimed me.

*******Ginny's POV*********

Harry, Ron and I looked up as Hermione joined us at the table. I was worried about her. She looked as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. I watched as she plopped down next to Ron and started eating her lunch or rather picking at it.

'Hermione, aren't you hungry?' I asked before taking a bite of my pumpkin pastry. 'Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I'm just thinking about O., you know they're….' Hermione said, but was cut off. '6 months away. Hermione, don't you ever think about anything other than studying? When was the last time we all just sat out on the lawn near the lake and talked?' Ron said with his mouth full.

'But Ronald, the O. are important. You and Harry want to be Aurors and you need to get at least an exceed expectations in all the subjects and Professor Snape only accepts Outstanding ratings.' She said protesting. I cocked my head to the side. Hermione only rarely called Ron by his given name.

I looked at Harry and saw that he was looking at me with a confused look on his face. He shrugged as I turned to look at Hermione who had started taking bites here and there of her lunch. The 15 minute warning bell sounded and Hermione looked up.

'I need to go to the library.' She said suddenly, leaving her half-finished lunch behind in her wake. 'She's not acting like her normal self.' Harry said. 'She hasn't been sleeping well. Sometimes she comes back to the girls' dormitory in the tower and she thrashes all night long.' I said finishing my lunch and propping my elbows on the table.

'I'm worried about her. When we were home for the summer, she acted weird, like someone was going to come after her.' I said quietly. 'She seemed distracted.' Harry said as he finished his lunch. We both stood and he took my bag from me. 'Come on I'll walk you to class.' He said softly as he took my hand in his.

'I'm worried about her, Harry. What if something's wrong and she's trying to protect us by dealing with it herself?' I asked. 'Hermione can handle just about anything; she is the brightest witch of our age after all.' Harry said quietly as we continued towards my double History of Magic class with the Ravenclaws.

*********Hermione's POV*********

I fell to the ground as my lower back exploded in pain. I moaned softly and curled in a ball to wait out the pain. 'Surely he wouldn't be calling me during school hours.' I thought. 'Hermione?' a voice said. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over me.

'He's calling for me Draco.' I whimpered quietly. His face paled as he helped me to my feet. 'You can't ignore him. He'll make you regret ignoring him if you do.' He said as he pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket. He threw it over the both of us and we headed for the forbidden forest.

'Merlin, it hurts.' I breathed as explosion of pain racked my body. 'Come on Hermione. Where's that Gryffindor lioness you are always boasting about?' He said as we continued slowly towards the forest. I looked at him to see him smiling. 'She's been beaten down by the dark lord, but she's trying to fight.' I said smiling back.

He threw his invisibility cloak off and stuffed it back into his pocket as he lifted me into his arms and turned on the spot. I nearly passed out when we reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. 'Your mistress, my lord.' Draco said allowing me to stand on my own feet and bowing to the Dark Lord.

I pulled my wand out of my cloak and transfigured my school uniform into a long, silk, strapless green dress. 'My lord.' I said bowing my head as my hair twisted itself into soft, pinned back curls. 'I expected you here promptly, mudblood.' He hissed. 'I would have been here, my lord, but the Potter brat and his sidekicks were asking questions and would not let me out of their sight until they were given satisfactory answers.' I said projecting images of Ginny and Harry confronting me about my change in behavior.

'They are becoming troublesome, especially that Weasley girl. She asks too many important questions and is far too observant for her own good.' The Dark Lord said. I felt my mind screaming at me to do something but I didn't know what to do. 'We'll need to get rid of her eventually. Draco?' The Dark lord said.

Draco stepped forward and bowed his head. 'Draco, I want you to seduce the Weasley girl. Make her believe that you have changed, renounced your claim to your Death Eater inheritance. Once done, we'll get rid of her. Fail Draco and your mother will pay the price.' He hissed.

'You wish me to involve myself with the blood traitors, my lord?' Draco said distain evident in his voice. 'Yes, I want you to break down her defenses and make her trust you. It won't hurt to seduce her away from the Potter brat. It'll aid my cause.' He said as he watched me for a reaction. I kept my features under control as even as he probed my thoughts.

'Go Draco. Take a reasonable amount of time, but no more than a year.' Voldemort said as he stepped closer to me. 'You are dismissed by the way.' He said before he pressed his lips to mine and I moaned on cue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gasped against his lips as he lifted me into his arms and pressed my back against the wall in the foyer. 'Shouldn't we take this to your room, my lord?' I moaned softly in his ear as he kissed my neck. I had to picture him as someone else behind the barriers I'd thrown up against his gentle probing.

'I quite like you out here in the open, Hermione.' He said quietly as he kissed me again. I could feel his cold hand sliding the hem of my dress up towards my thigh. I moaned as his tongue gentle probed my lips seeking entrance.

I gasped as he shoved my dress up the rest of the way and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I shut down after that. As he kissed with his tongue in my mouth, I bit down, maybe a little too hard. It was enough to draw blood. He dropped me and put his hand to his mouth. 'How dare you! You mudblood bitch!' He roared as he waved his hand.

My back arched as he used the Cruciatus curse on me. 'I'm sorry.' I screamed the final time before he summoned one of his many followers to take me back to Hogwarts.

I felt my body being lifted and felt the tug of apparation. I gasped as the person dropped me of the ground and disappeared with a pop. I took out my wand and said 'Expecto Patronum.'

A sliver otter appeared out of the tip of my wand and looked at me with sad eyes. 'Go to Draco Malfoy in the 6th year Slytherin dorms. Lead him back to me. I can't go to him.' I told it. It nodded and darted through the trees.

I fashioned myself a pillow out of dead leaves and waited for about 20 minutes before I heard a twig snap. 'Draco?' I asked quietly. 'Guess again, Miss Granger.' A voice said. 'Oh Merlin.' I muttered as I looked up from where I was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Severus POV

It was well past midnight when I had begun to make my final rounds around the castle. Memories from the Revel earlier still haunted me but I pushed them from my mind as I walked on. As I headed toward the Slytherin Common Room, I met up with Draco and I listened to his endless drabble of how the Dark Lord wants him to woo Ginny Weasley to aid his cause. Damn boy complains about such a simple task! If he only knew the horrors I had faced, he would not complain so.

Upon leaving young Draco with some small token of advice, I made my way toward Gryffindor tower. "Hmm, I wonder if the Granger girl will be out again. More house points to deduct from that insufferable know-it-all." I thought aloud. As it became clearer that she was not around, I decided to finish my rounds in the dormitories and head elsewhere in the castle.

It was well after 4 in the morning when I had finished making final rounds for the night. I headed back to the Slytherin Common Room and I was once again faced with Draco Malfoy sitting by the fire. We chatted about his mission and what had happened at the revels when suddenly, we were greeted by a silver-white otter. "Draco, I need you. Please help me." The otter spoke in a voice of which I was all too familiar with. Draco's eyes grew wide as he quickly got to his feet and started for the portrait. "Go to your room at once. If I catch you out wandering, I will NOT hesitate to deduct points from my house. So DO NOT make me do it." I scolded as I headed for the portrait. He sulked off to his room as I followed the white otter toward the forbidden forest.

After about 20 minutes of following the patronus, I was led to a dark secluded area of the forest where I saw a lonely figure laying upright against a tree whimpering in pain. "Draco?" the voice called weakly. "Guess again, Miss Granger" I replied in a hushed tone as I kneeled beside her. "Oh Merlin" she moaned as she passed out in my arms. I scooped the girl up and headed out of the forest toward my chambers, the first few rays of daylight shining behind me.

By the time, I had returned to my chambers with the Granger girl it was well past seven o' clock in the morning. I laid her down gently on the bed in my spare room, so as not to hurt her more than she already was. I stood back for a moment to inspect her and her injuries. "Merlin, what could that girl have gotten herself into? And what would Draco have to do with any of it?" I wondered aloud, knowing she couldn't hear me. I fluffed up a few pillows to give support and headed to my stores to find a healing potion. 

After about ten minutes of searching, I re-entered the room with a handful of healing potions. Hermione was still unconscious on the bed and, after saying a few healing spells, I decided to check out her injuries. My body sweeping spell showed no internal bleeding, but did show enormous amounts of bruising. "Hmm" I wondered aloud, "This seems to be an adverse affect of the Cruciatus curse." I stood above her watching her sleep like a defenseless child. "How on earth? Who?"

Out of my own curiosity, I moved up her sleeve looking for a mark. I was relieved when I found nothing but pale skin. I decided to gently turn her over and check her spine for any more adverse affects or bruising. It was then, the moment I gently lifted her shirt, that I saw it.

The Dark Mark was located over her spine on her lower back, however it wasn't quite the same as the monstrous mark I bore on my own arm. Looking closely at it, I realized this wasn't an ordinary Dark Mark; it was the mark of Voldemort's mistress, a similar one proudly worn by Bellatrix Lestrange. My eyes widened when I realized that SHE had been at the Revel the other night. She had been the hooded figure Bella handed over to the Dark Lord. I re-cast the sweeping spell, administered a healing potion to her and laid her back down on the bed. I decided I would confront her when she was awake and let her heal for now. As I exited the room, I turned back toward the sleeping Gryffindor cub and whispered, "Good gods girl, what have you done?"

*****************THE NEXT DAY****************

Classes came and went as usual. After each lesson, I would go back in to check on Hermione and her condition. 'Since when was I calling her Hermione?' I thought to myself. 'Since she almost killed herself by being Voldemort's mistress.' I answered myself aloud. She had slept through most of her classes for the day so I decided to excuse her by telling Minerva she was feeling under the weather at her detention last night so I let her sleep in my spare room and would remain in my chambers for the remainder of the day. She seemed to buy it.

It was nearly nightfall when I finished my final lesson of the day. I returned back to my chambers and found Hermione still unconscious so I decided to grade my fifth year essays. After an agonizing hour of those horrid essays, I stood from my desk, shed my school robes and decided it best to take a shower, knowing she would not wake any time soon.

Hermione POV

I awoke in a dark room cringing in pain as I tried to sit up. "Am I with Draco?" I thought to myself. "This is definitely not the Slytherin dormitories." I noticed as I looked about my surroundings. I was in a bed of black and green silk sheets with a silver canopy hanging down. Bookshelves surrounded the room along with a fireplace which had been lit recently if I had judge by looking at the roaring fire before me.

I suddenly became frantic as to where I was and who had found me. Was it Lucius? Voldemort? Another Death Eater? I had to find out for sure. Slowly I got out of bed and limped out into the main living room looking around to see if anyone was there. My body protested every move I made so after deducing that no one was there, I picked up one of the many books on the shelves before me. "A poetry book?" I commented aloud. "Better than nothing I suppose." I sat down and began reading.

I soon fell into a comfortable daze as I read until I heard a deep silky voice I recognized quite well. "Edgar Allen Poe, Miss Granger? A wise choice and a great poet." Severus Snape stood before me in nothing but a black bath towel. I looked up in shock, slammed the book down on the table and jumped out of my chair faster than a Dragon at feeding time. "What on Earth? How did you get here? How did I get here? And WHY ARE YOU IN A TOWEL?" I screamed at my scantily clad Potions Professor.

He held his hands in front him as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. 'What am I doing here, professor?' I said with my teeth gritted. I was slowly backing away from him. 'You were injured. Given the state of our injuries and the fact that it was well after curfew when I did find you, I thought it best to bring you back to my private chambers. As to my rather embarrassing state of undress, I had just gotten out of the shower. You slept through an entire day of classes.' He said still trying to placate me.

I wrapped my arm around my ribs as I started to hyperventilate. 'Calm down Miss Granger. You are perfectly safe within my chambers. No one knows the password to enter them and even if they did, they can't enter without my permission.' He said as he backed away. He reached for his wand and transfigured the towel into a pair of pants.

'You seem to be hurt, let me take a look at you.' He said. I looked away from him. 'If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can put on a shirt.' He said reaching for a shirt that hung on the back of a chair. I rubbed my arm where a cut I had received a few weeks ago was still healing.

'Here, change into this. I'm afraid I'm out of hospital gowns, but this will serve our purpose.' He said handing me a white button down shirt. 'The bathroom is through that door right there. Please don't be all day, I do have rounds to make.' He said giving me my wand and pushing me towards the bathroom.

I walked through the main living space and quickly closed the door behind me. I looked at the mirror and saw that it was indeed foggy as if someone had just stepped out of the shower. I slid my dress over my head and winced as I did so. 'Damn ribs.' I cursed as I pulled the shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it up.

I transfigured the dress I had been wearing into a pair of soft shorts and pulled them on. 'If only I had been able to make it back to my common room instead of calling for Draco to come get me. I wouldn't be here right now.' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair that had been in soft curls was now a tangled mess and one of my eyes had been blackened. 'No wonder he brought me back here.' I thought as I used a charm to untangle my hair and put it in a French braid.

I opened the door to see Professor Snape had taken the seat that I had just vacated and was reading the book I had been reading when he'd startled me. 'I didn't know that you read muggle authors.' I said quietly. He looked up from his book and took in my presence. 'My father was a muggle. Before I came to Hogwarts, I had been in a muggle primary school.' He said.

'"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting- "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."' I said quoting my favorite poem by Poe.

'Before we begin Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you have been branded with the Dark Lord's mark?' He said looking up from the book that now laid forgotten in his lap. 'Oh Merlin.' I thought. 'It is none of your business Professor.' I said backing away from the chair he sat in. 'None of my business? A muggleborn witch, one that was put in my care by her parents, has been branded by the Dark Lord. Not only that. She has been given the mark of his mistress. Very few women carry that mark. Bellatrix Lestrange is one of them. Do you really want to end up like her?' He said staring me down.

'It is my choice. I made it, I will live with it.' I said heatedly. 'Do you know what it's like to be an outcast Miss Granger?' He said rolling up his sleeve and showing me his dark mark. I cringed at the sight of it. 'I have lived with this mark of over 15 years. Even as a spy for the Order, I remain an outcast. Do you want that for yourself, Miss Granger?' He said as he stood and towered over me.

I drew myself up to my full height and stared at him with cold eyes. 'I have made my choice Professor.' I said coldly. 'And a damn poor one at that.' He muttered as he turned away from me and stalked towards the back of a portrait.

'Where are you going?' I asked, suddenly afraid of what he might do. 'I'm going to speak to the headmaster, maybe he can talk some sense into that thick skull of yours. What you are doing is dangerous, Miss Granger. You are to remain in my private chambers until I return. If you so much as put a toe outside this room, I shall know and I will put you in detention with me from now until you graduate.' He said as he left the room.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at the stack of books he had sitting on the coffee table. 'Curse that damn, insufferable, thick-headed potions master!' I screamed before I collapsed on the couch and throwing my arm over my eyes while I waited for him to return with the headmaster. 'I should have just stayed in the forbidden forest. Bloody hell, I should have just let the Dark Lord take me in the hallway. Anything has to be better than this.' I thought as I curled up into a ball on the couch.

'This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into Hermione. Snape knows what you are now.' I thought to myself as I stared at the roaring fire. 'He has no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm almost 17. I can do what I please.' I thought as I started to fall asleep on the couch.

'He has no right to judge me. I'm doing this for my friends and family.' I thought as my eyes closed and I drifted into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I walked swiftly towards the headmaster's office. All I could see when I looked up was that ugly tattoo that marred the Granger girl's lower back. Maybe Albus would know what to do I knew I didn't. As I approached the gargoyle, I growled out that password, 'Sherbet Lemon.'

I climbed the stairs faster than they could move and ended up waiting for them to reach Albus' office door. I knocked and heard him call 'Enter.' 'Ah, Severus, you didn't inform me that you had been called so I can only guess this is a social visit.' He said as he swept over to his desk and took a seat. 'Toffee?' He asked offering me one of his many muggle candies.

'No, thank you Albus. This isn't a social visit.' I said as I started to pace his office. All I could think about was that disgusting tattoo set against her pale skin. 'She's been marked as his mistress.' I said quietly. 'Who?' Albus asked. 'I can feel you probing my mind Albus. You allowed her to infiltrate his society of Death eaters.' I said turning on him.

'I did give Miss Granger permission to take this mission for the Order. She turns 17 in two weeks and she has put her parents in a safe place. Miss Granger is a very capable young woman and I could hardly have told her no.' Albus said. 'You could have forbade her. She's a child Albus! She isn't ready for this. She doesn't know the dangers of working within the Death Eaters. She'll be killed if she is discovered to be a spy!' I said not looking at him.

'She is almost 17 Severus. I can hardly tell her what to do.' Albus said. 'She is still a student of this school Albus. You are her headmaster, you can tell her what to do.' I said turning on him. 'She would just as soon as walk out those front gates Severus.' Albus said.

'Bloody hell, Albus. Do you know what I've gone through to make sure that she, Potter and Weasley don't end up dead or worse? Now she is the Dark Lord's mistress! Even if she is taking an anti-conception potion, she can still get pregnant. Dear god man! Do you really want Hermione to bear a child of the Dark Lord?' I said as I continued to pace the room.

'Severus, every precaution has been made to make sure that she is safe while in Tom's hands, that I can assure you.' He said standing. 'How do you know what he does to her? Twice she has come back from the revels with an injured leg. This last time she was too weak to stand, she had to send a patronus to Draco Malfoy to go and fetch her. If not for the fact that I had been helping Mr. Malfoy with his mission, I would have been kept in the dark till I eventually figured it out or she was killed in her service to the Order!' I said planting my hands on Albus' desk and staring him down.

"Severus, my boy, you need to calm yourself. She is doing this of her own free will and is aware of the consequences." He said in a calm tone, although I couldn't help but detect a hint of worry in his voice. It was then that I lost it. "Calm down? Oh yes, surely! When an innocent student has put herself at risk to not only harm herself, but also those connected to her! Think of her parents, or even Potter and that dunderhead Weasley! I will calm down, Headmaster, when she is free of his grasp and this filthy war over with!" I said and I turned on my heels and stormed out of his office, my cloak billowing behind me.

*******Albus POV*********

Minerva entered my office as Severus stormed out. "What was that all about, Albus?" I turned to face her and said, "Severus has found out of Miss Granger's involvement with the Dark Lord. He did not take it particularly well." Minerva cast a worried glance at me. "Now my dear, she is the most talented and brightest witch of her age. All will be well, trust me. Let's go to bed now, shall we dear?" She nodded and I followed her out of my office. She took my hand in hers as we walked towards the rooms that we shared. 'It would seem' I thought to myself, 'that Severus has taken a liking to our brave Gryffindor Lioness. Interesting, very interesting indeed.'

*********Severus' POV*********

It was nearly midnight when I finally made it back to my rooms. I had gone to my potions classroom to think and ended up brewing a couple of potions including some that would be given the Granger girl for her use.

I undid the wards that surrounded my room and climbed the stairs that led to the main living space, only to find the Granger girl asleep in my shirt on the couch in front of the dying flames in the hearth. I flicked my wand toward the flames and arranged some logs on top of them and steadily the flames grew. I rubbed my hands together to warm them while the fire grew.

I noticed I took my cloak off and laid it over the Granger girl. I didn't keep very many blankets in my rooms because I never received guests aside from Draco and sometimes the irate Minerva but they normally took the guest room. 'It would seem Miss Granger, that you got your wish and you will do you part to help end this war, but you will do it on my terms.' I said softly.

She whimpered in her sleep and I could only imagine the horrors that plagued her while she slept. I made a mental note to brew her, a dreamless sleep potion; Merlin knew she would need it. I rubbed the back of my neck and then turned to go to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and slid into my bed, willing sleep to come.

I had just begun to drift off when a piercing scream sounded from outside my door. I grabbed my wand and ran through my door to find Miss Granger thrashing and screaming wildly on the couch. I was hesitant in touching her because she was my student, but at the same time, I knew that she needed some comfort.

I carefully picked up her up in my arms and settled us back on the couch with her head on my chest. She stirred and looked at me with hazy eyes before snuggling back into my chest. 'I'll never let anything hurt you again, I promise Hermione.' I said placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

*******The Next Morning Hermione's POV *******

I woke slowly the next morning. 'Merlin, I feel like I've been hit by a truck.' I thought as I slowly sat up. 'Miss Granger, I'll thank you to remove your hands from my person.' A deep voice said. I turned to see a very haggard if somewhat annoyed Potions Master lying on the couch beside me.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, then at his near state of undress. 'What is Merlin's name happened last night?' I thought as I quickly went through the events of last night. I remembered fighting with him over the fact that he had see the Dark Mark on my lower back. I remembered him demanding that I remain in this room until he came back from the Headmaster's office.

I slowly backed away from him. 'You may as well have a seat Miss Granger. We have much to discuss, including the part I will now play in your attempt to seduce information out of the Dark Lord.' He said sitting up and stretching. He stood up, crossed the room, and entered his private rooms.

I contemplated dashing out the room and thought better of it. He probably had wards on all the doors and windows. I simply sat down on the couch, retrieved my iPod from my bag on the floor and hit play. "Oh sweet Merlin!" I exclaimed as I heard the first few notes. Lady Gaga was there to haunt me. I was caught, caught in bad romance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

'Miss Granger, have you any idea what may happen if you stay as His mistress?' I asked in almost a growl as I entered the room dressed in black slacks and a button down shirt. She had to naïve if she thought that she could bring the Dark Lord to his knees. 'I've been through enough in the last two months to know what I've gotten myself into, Professor.' She said coldly as she took a seat in front of the fire.

'What you have experienced in the last two months is nothing compared to what I've had to experience in the last 20 years. You weren't even a gleam in your mother's eye when I foolishly took the mark, Miss Granger.' I said just as coldly.

I watched as she thought about what I had just told her. 'I can handle myself.' She said quietly. 'Sure, now you can. But what happens when you become pregnant with the Dark Lord's child? What then? Surely you have thought about what could happen should you forget to take your potion or cast the contraceptive charm.' I said.

I watched as it finally dawned on her what could also happen. Not just the torture and rape but also the possibility of a pregnancy. 'What if I do become pregnant? I can't take care of a child if I'm training to be a Healer. I have to get my mastery in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Not to mention Herbology. That takes years.' She said suddenly panicking.

'Miss Granger.' I said calmly. 'What if I forget to take my potion or cast the charm?' She said rambling. I finally kissed her to shut her up. I backed her towards the door of my office. She ran her fingers through my hair and then rested them on the base of my neck.

I stifled a groan as I ran my hair through her hair. 'Merlin, her hair is so soft.' I thought as my hands slid down over her shoulders and came to rest on her hips which were still hidden beneath her school robes. I broke the kiss to place soft ones on her cheeks and forehead.

She gasped when my lips attacked that special spot beneath her ear. She moaned softly as she pressed her body against mine. 'Severus…' She gasped. I stopped when I heard her speak my given name. I let her body go and backed away from her as if her skin had scalded me. 'Out.' I said hoarsely at first.

'Come again?' She said breathlessly. I looked at her and instantly regretted it. I groaned as my arousal for the girl grew. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks were pink and she had a small bruise forming on her neck.

'Get out Miss Granger! Or I swear I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor.' I said coldly trying to reign myself in. 'You said that you would help me with my mission.' She said suddenly taking on the ice queen persona she had shown me earlier.

'25 points from Gryffindor for insubordination, Granger. Next will be 50.' I said. 'I'm going, SIR.' She said emphasizing the sir part. 'Merlin, that girl will be the death of me.' I thought as her cloak swished out of sight and my office door closed with sharp bang.

'Merlin, I am an ass.' I thought as I sought out my bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

Hermione's POV

I marched towards the Gryffindor prefects common room with my head held high. How dare he kiss me. How dare he think he can dismiss me like some cheap floozy and how dare he think he can tell me how to live my life.

I drew a paw print, gave the password and entered my dormitory. I avoided Ron as he looked up from his snack. 'No I do not want to talk about it and no nothing is wrong.' I said as I brushed past him and into my room. I took off the button down shirt and shorts and went into the bathroom.

I gasped when I looked in the mirror. My lips were bright red, my hair looked a mess and I saw a hicky forming at the base of my neck. I turned on the shower and stepped into it. I let the water wash over me but I couldn't get the feeling of Sever—Professor Snape's touch off me and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

I washed my body and hair quickly before I turned off the water and grabbed my scarlet towel that hung next to the shower. I unlocked the bathroom, entered my bedroom, and changed into a pair of low-rise jeans and a t-shirt. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? I kissed my Potions Professor!' I thought as I laid there. I groaned allowed as I grabbed my pillow and covered my head with it. This was going all wrong. I wasn't supposed to like him, not even remotely.

I closed my eyes and thought calming thoughts. Maybe I could continue my mission without finding it necessary to communicate with the Potions Master. I felt myself drift off into oblivion as I allowed myself to have the first nap I'd had in months.

*****about an hour later*****

I groaned as I heard a tapping from somewhere to my left. I rolled over and groaned when I realized it was dusk and I'd missed dinner. I searched for the source of the tapping only to find a black owl hovering outside my window.

I opened said window and stood back to allow the owl to enter my dormitory. It landed on the table near my door. I took it's parcel and watched as it flew from my room. Obviously, it wouldn't need a reply from me.

I ripped the envelope open and looked at the letter before groaning 'Merlin's bloody underwear!' aloud.

_Miss Granger, _

_Meet me in my private office in one hour. _

_Professor S. Snape_

_P.S. I want my shirt back _

'What in Merlin's name does that greasy git want now?' I thought as I grabbed my school issued robe and threw it on while shoving my feet into my shoes. I made sure that my wand was secured in my sleeve before I ventured out into the common area.

I breezed past the common room and exited without disturbing a single thing. I made my way down to the dungeons knowing that I was walking into the overgrown bat's lair and I knew what I was doing. At least I thought I did.

Severus' POV

I sat at my desk grading first year papers. It seemed that they went back to their owners with nearly 90 percent of their paper covered in red more often than not. I smirked as I put down the one I had finished and picked up a new one.

I didn't look up as a knock sounded on my office door. 'State your name.' I called without looking up from the sentence that had been so badly butchered that I had to cross it out and put the correct way to write it. 'Hermione Granger, 6th year Gryffindor.' She said.

'I asked for your name, Miss Granger. Not your year or your house.' I said as I waved my wand and the wards disappeared. 'You may enter Miss Granger.' I said before going back to my grading. She opened the door and closed it with a soft click.

'You wanted to see me professor?' She asked quietly. I looked up from my paper to see her with her hands clasped behind her back and her gaze on the floor. 'Look at me, Miss Granger.' I said. The moment I did, I wish I had said nothing. I looked into her caramel brown eyes and for just one second, I felt like I couldn't refuse her anything no matter how stupid it seemed.

'We need to finish discussing your tactics on getting information from the Dark Lord.' I said after I had cleared my throat. 'I see nothing wrong with my tactics Professor. In fact, I was able to save at least 3 families from certain death.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Be that as it may, what you are doing is extremely dangerous not to mention incredibly stupid.' I said as I stood. She didn't back away as many other students would have when faced with an extremely irate potions master. I smiled inwardly as she continued to stare me down. 'You have no plan beyond getting the information out of him or allowing him to use your body at his leisure.' I spat in disgust.

I didn't want to imagine the Dark Lord's hands touching her so intimately. It made me feel ill if I did. 'I can hardly go to Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey, Professor.' She said coldly. 'No, but now that I know about the mission you underhandedly secured for yourself, you will report to me directly following each summoning, is that clear?' I said daring her to protest.

She bit her lower lip and I had to think about other things to keep from kissing her again. 'Why should I trust you?' She asked. 'You can't but you know that without me, if he truly wishes to harm you, you may very well end up bleeding to death on the grounds.' I said as I came around to stand in front of her.

I never realized that she was so petite until she stood mere inches from me. Her head only came up to my shoulders. 'I want to protect you Miss Granger. But I can't very well protect you, if you don't do as I ask and meet with me after the Dark Lord summons you.' I said softly as I played with a curl that had escaped the ponytail she used to try to contain her hair.

For a moment, I thought I saw a look of both longing and relief. I took her chin in my hand and bent down. She let out a hiss just as I was about to kiss her again. She held my forearms in a death grip. I saw as beads of sweat appeared across her forehead. 'He's calling me. I need Draco.' She moaned softly as I helped her to the floor. I blanched. I sent my patronus to Draco, telling him to meet me in my chambers and to come quickly.

He appeared moments later. 'She's being summoned.' I said when he appeared. Hermione had already transformed her clothes into a black haltered dress with a low cut back that flaunted that awful mark on her lower back. 'Go.' I said as Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and took her through my secret tunnel.

I sat back in my chair as the door closed behind them. 'Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Severus.' I mumbled as I leaned back and contemplated the events of only mere moments ago. 'You went and developed a crush on her you bloody idiot.' I said mentally berating myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Snape POV

I don't know how long I wandered aimlessly around my chambers in sheer frustration and utter worry since Hermione had been "summoned" by the Dark Lord. "Damn that girl and her Gryffindor courage!" I spat aloud. I honestly don't know what has come over me in these past few hours. One moment I despise the girl, the next I have this intense sense, more like a burning desire, to protect her at all costs.

After about twenty minutes, I finally stopped pacing long enough to sit down on the couch she had been just moments earlier. Thinking aloud I muttered, "Since when did I let the Gryffindor Princess get under my 'greasy git' skin?" as I rested my head in my hands. "Since you let yourself fall in love with her, Severus." A voice said softly.

I turned my head sharply at the voice of Minerva McGonagall leaning sleepily against my doorframe. A hint of worry crossed her tender face and immediately I knew why. "Didn't it ever occur to you, Professor, to knock before entering one's private chambers?" I snarled at the woman who has been like my mother for almost twenty years. "Severus Tobias Snape, you will not speak to me like that!" She raising her voice slightly and I turned my head away, silently knowing she was right. "There, that's better. Anyways, you know I'm right about Hermione. However, that's not why I am here tonight. Albus has asked me to inform you he wishes to see you upon his return later this evening. He says he has news of 'the mission' and said you would know what he means." I snapped my head up upon hearing the phrase 'the mission' and nodded in acknowledgment, still avoiding her motherly gaze. 

"Right, well thank you, Minerva. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." I said as I stood to usher her out but I was stopped by her brushing past me and coming to stand in front of the fireplace. "As for my earlier remark," she sighed, looking at me with soft eyes, and continued, "I have seen the way you look at her, especially lately, Severus. I may be old but you can't fool these cat's eyes, dear. You took her into your care after you found out her plan; you are hell-bent on protecting her from anything and everything you can. Your eyes give you away, dear. Always did, even as a snarly seventh year sulking about the halls." I smirked at the memory. Even as a boy, I could never hide anything from the all knowing essence that is Minerva McGonagall.

I hung my head in defeat, as I knew she was right. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I do care for her, but I haven't loved since Lily and I didn't know if I even could anymore. Sensing my distress, she put a motherly hand on my shoulder as she had done so many times in the past and said softly, "You are a good man, Severus. She is a strong lioness and just about as stubborn as you are. She is the brightest witch of her age and I can tell she feels the same for you as well." She turned to take her leave and I watched as she did so.

I returned to my earlier pacing as I tried to mull over what Minerva had said to me. 'Merlin, save me.' I muttered as I turned to go to the small kitchenette in search of something strong, firewhiskey sounded good right about now.

Hermione's POV

I stood quietly beside the Dark Lord. He had not said a word to me all night and that made me extremely nervous. I watched as men and women alike entered the room dressed in long black cloaks with those horrid masks hiding their faces.

My head screamed at me to leave and never return but my body stayed rooted on the spot. 'My friends. Welcome.' The Dark Lord said as he swept around the room looking at each death eater in the face. I watched as one entered late.

'Severus. Thank you for joining us.' The Dark Lord said as Snape bowed his head. 'My Lord.' He said respectively. I felt myself tremble for a moment as shivers rolled down my spine when he spoke. I took a mental head count. There was about 20 people in the room including the Dark Lord, myself, Snape, Draco and Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord made a sweeping motion and all of the masks disappeared from view. I quickly noted Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Greg Goyle, Theo Nott Sr., Walden McNair, Mulciber and Fenir Greyback among the ranks.

I watched them all curiously. This would be my first Death Eater meeting as a mistress. I clenched my fist in the side of my black silk dress. 'I would like to introduce you to the newest edition of our little family.' the Dark Lord hissed as he extended his hand to me.

I felt my legs move as I gracefully walked down the steps and took his hand. I had to fight the urge to draw my hand back and run for my life. 'I'm sure you are all familiar with Miss Hermione Granger, best friend of the 'Chosen One.'' The Dark Lord sneered as he twirled me around. I looked up as he twirled me into him. I felt him cup my cheek and lower his mouth to mine.

I moaned slightly as he shoved his tongue down my throat. He broke the kiss just as abruptly and turned to his followers. 'The mudblood has earned her right to be amongst us by giving me usable information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, information that has been backed up by both Severus and Draco.' He hissed quietly.

I smiled behind the barrier I'd thrown up in my mind. All the information had been useable at one point but not now. 'Lucius, I expected better from you when I sent you to retrieve the Prophecy. Mulciber, you were discharged from the Ministry as well. This is not how I saw my death eaters when I first started this war.' He hissed as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the ugly mark on his forearm.

'I am displeased. You'd better bring me something I can use against Potter.' He hissed as I watched as he pressed his finger to his mark. I bit back a gasp as I attempted to stay upright. I looked through pain filled eyes to see that all those had been marked were now breathing heavily and bowing at the waist. 'Get out of my sight.' He snarled at them before turning to me.

'This means you as well mudblood.' He snarled at me before taking Bellatrix by the hand and disappearing through the door behind the abnormally large chair that sat in the middle of the room. I turned to see Draco waiting for me near the main doors. I crossed the room as quickly as my heels would allow me and grasped his hand before feeling the tug of apparation as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and we disappeared with a soft 'pop.'

Snape's POV

I walked swiftly towards Malfoy Manor, mist swirling around the hem of my cloak, as I did. The Dark Lord had summoned me shortly after Minerva had left me alone with my thoughts. I passed through the doors as the Dark Lord was speaking to his highest circle of Death Eaters. I very nearly choked on the very air I breathed.

Hermione stood near the throne that the Dark Lord had erected in the center of the room. I watched as she sauntered toward the Dark Lord when he held out his hand for hers. 'Don't you dare touch her, you snake.' I snarled behind the mental barrier I'd thrown up the moment I'd be summoned.

'I'm sure you are all familiar with Miss Hermione Granger, best friend of the 'Chosen One.'' The Dark Lord sneered as he twirled her around. I had to bite my tongue and relax my wand hand as he dipped his head to kiss her lips.

'She's mine.' I wanted to snarl at him. 'I am displeased. You'd better bring me something I can use against Potter.' He hissed as he touched one finger to his mark and a collective gasp sounded in the room. I fought to stay standing while the rest of them bowed at the waist. 'Get out of my sight.' He snarled to others before turning on Hermione.

I had turned to leave as I heard 'This means you as well mudblood.' He snarled. I left the room as she crossed the room to Draco and took his hand in hers. I heard them disappear with a soft 'pop'. I felt jealousy roll over me in waves as I left the Manor and disappeared with a loud crack.

Back at Hogwarts

I entered my chambers to find Draco and Hermione sitting on the couch near the fire. I was blinded for a moment when I saw her place a kiss on Draco's cheek. I didn't feel my feet move or my hands grip Draco's throat until I heard Hermione scream. 'Professor! Don't!'

I felt her small hand grip my wrist as I turned to look at her. She looked frightened as I slowly relaxed my grip on Draco's neck. 'Don't touch what isn't yours, Draco.' I muttered as Hermione kept her eyes on me. I released him and held my hands up to show them both I wasn't going for my wand.

I looked at my godson and the girl of my affections. 'She is mine.' I growled at Draco. He turned away from us and headed towards the door that led to my classroom. 'Just so you know, Uncle. I am doing what I can to protect Hermione. The kiss was merely her way of thanking me.' He said as he turned towards me one last time before leaving.

I smirked as he left and then turned to Hermione who slapped me across the face. 'I am my own person, Professor. I belong to no one but myself.' She seethed as she breathed heavily. Sparkles danced into her eyes as she raised her hand to slap me again.

I pulled her close as I grasped her wrist in mine. 'Release me or I'll scream.' She threatened. 'Go ahead. There are silencing charms on my private rooms.' I said. 'Release me professor. I do not belong to you.' She snarled softly. 'Maybe this might change your mind.' I said as pressed my lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR DO NOT AGREE WITH TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIPS, WE SUGGEST YOU SKIP AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU WILL NOT MISS MUCH

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

I gasped as Professor Snape shoved me back against the door. I could only moan as his tongue continued to plunder my mouth. 'This is wrong.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to continue to ravish me.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his slender waist. I laid my head back against the door and allowed his mouth to explore at its leisure. I couldn't stop the soft moans that came from my throat. I felt him reach behind my neck and tug at the bow I had knotted earlier.

I sighed as the soft fabric fell away from my body. I chanced a look at the man who was about to make love to me. His eyes alit with passion and lust. His arousal pressed into my inner thigh. He growled as he lowered his head to my chest and captured my nipple in his mouth. 'Oh, sweet Merlin.' I thought as I rested my head against the door and clutched his head to my breast.

I sighed contently as he suckled one breast then the other. This was nothing like when the Dark Lord coupled with me. Everything was fast-paced and over much too quickly. Sometimes I never quite reached satisfaction.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt and groaned in annoyance when I realized how many buttons there were. 'Patience.' He said softly as he shoved the dress passed my hips leaving me in just my lacy underwear and stilettos.

'Beautiful. Simply beautiful.' He murmured as his hands glided gently over my body. I ran my hands up his arms and began to undo the buttons near his throat. I groaned in frustration as I succeeded in undoing 2 buttons. He smiled and waved his hand down the front of his chest causing the buttons to undo themselves.

I pushed the cloak and his shirt off his shoulders. I ran my hands over his naked chest and kissed him as my hands reached for his belt buckle. 'Patience is a virtue, Hermione.' He mumbled against my lips before picking me up and placing feather light kisses over my upper body.

I didn't know we had moved until he unceremoniously dropped me onto his bed in his private rooms. He smiled as he kneeled over me and we once again engage in a fierce duel of tongues. I slid my hands over his naked shoulders and tangled my hands in his hair.

I arched my body to his as his lips clamped down over the pulse point in my neck. I felt his hands slide down my stomach and hooked his thumbs under my lacy underwear. He kissed my chest and stomach as he slid down the underwear.

I noticed him throw it over his shoulder as he slid his hands over my legs and spread them wide. I closed my eyes as he began kissing his way down my inner thigh. I gasped and opened my eyes when he blew on my clit.

'Dear Sweet Merlin.' I whispered as he placed a hand on my stomach and forced me to relax. 'I prefer Severus if you don't mind.' He said chuckling as he looked between my legs at me before inserting one of his long digits into my very core. I sighed contentedly as he began to slowly working his finger back and forth.

I gasped as he inserted another finger and started to move faster as he lowered his mouth to my nether lips. 'Severus.' I gasped out as I clutched as the sheets on the bed. I moaned aloud as my flesh came alive in his hands.

'Severus…..Severus…..Severus!' I all but screamed as I came. My back arched and my hips bucked as he continued to lick my clit. A second orgasm followed as the first receded. I screamed as it barreled through my body. I gasped as he slid up my body and kissed my ribs just under my breast and then the pulse point on my neck before kissing my lips.

I opened my lips and tasted myself on his lips and tongue. I moaned softly as I arched my body into his. 'Are you sure Hermione?' He asked as I dragged my nails down his back and clutched his bum. 'My only regret is that I had to become the Snake's mistress to realize what I feel for you.' I said as Snape lifted his hand.

I felt his pants disappear beneath my hands and felt his naked skin. I gasped as he kissed me once again before our bodies joined. I moaned softly as they did. He filled me more than Viktor, Ron or Voldemort ever had. He stilled for a moment before looking into my eyes.

'Take me.' I said quietly before kissing me. He started to move slowly, allowing my body to open more to him. I smiled again as his hand came to rest on my ribs just below my breast. Our rhythm was disjointed at first before I finally caught on. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he thrust harder and deeper. My legs looked around his waist and I held on for dear life.

Gasps, moans, groans, squeals and panting could be heard echoing in the small space. 'Severus.' I gasped. I could feel the coil tightening in my lower belly. 'Harder.' I murmured in his ear. He drove deeper with longer thrusts. I flung my head back as his head bent over my breast and captured a nipped between his teeth. 'Oh Merlin!' I squeaked as he nipped and suckled my breast.

'Severus.' He mumbled against my skin as his thrusts became shorter and faster. 'Oh! Severus!' I cried as the coil finally broke and my climax washed over me. He thrust a few more times before he groaned his release. I lay panting beneath him, clutching him to me, pleading to Merlin that this night would never end.

He rolled off me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat slowly coming back to normal. 'Sleep little one.' He said as I looked up at him with a sleepy smile on my lips. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled back into his chest and pulled the sheet he'd pulled over us more closely around my body.

The Next Morning

I stretched my arms over my hand and sighed. I opened my eyes and then sat up quickly. I looked down at the empty spot beside me. I put my hand on his side of the bed and then turned away. His side was cold; he had not been there for a few hours.

I sighed quietly and then stood. I began searching for my clothes, only to find my dress missing. I grabbed the collared shirt from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around my naked frame before climbing back into bed and wrapping myself in the bedcovers.

I closed my eyes and dozed until I heard the door open. I rolled over and sat up. I blushed when I saw Professor Snape standing in the door way in just black dress trousers, his hair slicked backed from his face. 'How did you sleep?' He asked softly.

'Like a baby.' I sighed as he approached the bed. He sat down and looked at me. 'If you have any regrets about last night, I need to know now, Hermione.' He said quietly. 'What?' I said quietly. 'I need to know if….' He said.

'No, not that after that. You said my name.' I said somewhat shocked. 'I said your name last night as well. You were otherwise occupied.' He said with a smirk. I blushed bright red. He placed his hand beneath my chin and gently made me look at him. I sighed as he pressed his lips to mine. 'I have a gift for you.' He said when he pulled away.

I opened my eyes and saw a white tiger laying under the window. 'This is Elena. She will be your new familiar.' He said as the tiger stood and stretched. I hid behind him. 'She won't hurt you.' He said chuckling. He took my hand and pulled me into his lap.

I watched as the tiger approached me and smelled my leg before licking it. I shuddered. 'She will protect you when I am not able to.' He said. 'She's so beautiful.' I said petting her head and allowing her to smell and lick my hand.

I gasped aloud when a sharp pain shot down my spine. 'I felt it too.' Snape said as he clenched his fists over my hand. 'He's summoning both of us.' I gasped as I grasped for my wand. 'It incapacitates you doesn't it?' He asked as he stood.

'It doesn't allow me to do much once he summons me. I'm can transfigure my clothes and send a patronus but that's it.' I said as I tapped my head with my wand and the shirt I was wearing turned into a long white dress with a cut out back. My hair fell over my shoulders in curls and silver heels appeared on my feet.

I stood on unsteady feet and allowed him to wave his wand over me to remove any noticeable traces of him on me. He took my hand and we disappeared through the hidden passageway towards the forbidden forest.

As we approached, a twig snapped. Both Snape and I drew our wands and pointed towards the sound. 'Relax, it's just me.' Draco said appearing from behind a tree with his hands raised. 'You, of all people, should know better than to sneak up on a Death Eater, Draco. We could have killed you and then I would have had to explain to your mother why I'd murdered her only son.' Snape said glaring at Draco. 'I came to escort Hermione. It would appear amiss if you appeared with her, uncle.' Draco said bowing his head. I heard Snape growl low in his throat but released my hand. I crossed the last bit of distance and took Draco's hand in mine.

I looked up at his face and saw he was staring at Snape intently. 'Hey! No legilimency! I'd rather be able to hear you talking about me instead of hiding it from me.' I said staring at both of them. They broke eye contact and looked at me. Snape smiled at me before looking at Draco again.

'Protect her with your life, Draco.' Snape said before disappearing with a sharp crack. 'What did you say?' I asked. 'He told me that I was touching his property and if you didn't return in the pristine condition you were given to me in, I'd suffer.' He said with a snort. I smiled, not doubting for one minute that Snape would hex him into next week.

'Let's go.' He said wrapping his arms around my waist. 'Don't get any ideas.' I said, as he pulled close. 'Wouldn't dream of it luv.' He said before spinning on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Snape POV

I arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manner and headed toward my usual seat beside Lucius at the Dark Lord's Table. All I could think about was Hermione and how as soon as she arrived, another man would be touching what was mine. Anger pulsed through me but calmed instantly as I heard a loud crack of apparation. Hermione and Draco entered arm in arm into the dining hall. My eyes narrowed in annoyance at my godson but I, like everyone else in the room, shifted my gaze toward Hermione who was kneeled in front of His throne.

The Dark Lord started at her intently and raised an eyebrow at her white dress but said nothing about it. "Rise, my pet, Narcissa and Bellatrix wish to speak with you in the drawing room" the Dark Lord hissed as Hermione rose and left with Narcissa and Bella. I watched as they left until Voldemort turned his gaze back toward Lucius, Draco and I.

"My faithful servants," the Dark Lord hissed, "I bring you good news. Everything is in place for the attack on the Ministry. All I need now is someone to lead the attack." Voldemort stood from his seat and began to walk towards the three of us, all remaining silent. "Come now, surely one of you would like the privilege of attacking and defeating one of the strongest governments in Magical History." Silence seemed to have swept the room until one spoke.

"I will volunteer myself for this task, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy stood up to bow to Lord Voldemort. "Lucius-s-s-s, very well, you may lead the attack on the Ministry. Come with me to your office and we will discuss things. The rest of you, aside from Draco and Severus, may leave." He turned his head back towards us. "I expect a full report from both of you when I return. "

*********Hermione POV******** 

In the Drawing Room

I walked into the drawing room to meet two of the most powerful witches, other than Minerva McGonagall of course, in Wizarding Britain. As I entered the room, I saw Narcissa Malfoy silently weeping with her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange trying to comfort her. Narcissa looked up to see me standing before and I bowed to them both as a sign of respect, "you asked to see me, ladies?"

Narcissa nodded and motioned for me to sit. I did as I was told and Bellatrix came to stand in front of me. "It has come to my attention, mudblood, that the Dark Lord requires an heir to his glorious legacy." Bellatrix began while intently staring at me, her dark brown eyes throwing daggers as she spoke. "This being said, he has required me to inform you that you will be the one to provide him this heir." I gasped in shock at her words. Why me? She continued. "Although, such a pity for the heir of the greatest ruler in wizarding history to be born of a Mudblood whore." I turned my head upward at her words and said, "Well then, Bella, why don't you simply bestow him with this 'great honor'." Narcissa's head popped up at my words and Bella raised her hand to hit me. "HOW DARE YOU? You should be thrilled he even considered you. It should be me!" Her hand swooped down to hit me but was caught by Narcissa just in time. "Now Bella, calm yourself." Bella lowered her wrist and looked at me apologetically.

"Anyways dear, we just wanted to let you know of His plans" she turned to look at Bella, "and also we want you to know that you can come to us with anything you need to talk about. You are the only other female in our little family and it would do us well to stick together." She turned back to me and flashed me a bright and reassuring smile.

I sat bewildered for a moment trying to let the news sink in. First, Voldemort wanted ME to have his child. Second, Narcissa and Bellatrix wanted to become best mates with me. This was too much to handle. I snapped out of my daze and nodded at Cissy, as she insisted I was family now.

"Oh wonderful!" Bella exclaimed. "My dear, I do apologize for my actions earlier, everyone knows I fancy the Dark Lord. And, well, for him to give you this task, it just…" She cut herself off and hugged me. "Oh and dear, you might want to change the color of your dress. As beautiful as it is, white just doesn't work here." Narcissa spoke up as Bella released me from our hug. I sighed and transfigured my dress into a similar one only this time a deep Gryffindor scarlet. I sat down next to Cissy and we chatted on endlessly about clothes, the Christmas holidays and other 'girl things' until we were interrupted by a comforting and familiar voice.

"Hello Mother, Aunt Bella, Hermione" Draco said as he entered the drawing room to hug Narcissa, Bella and I. "Mione, the Dark Lord wishes to see you before you leave tonight. He's asked me to escort you to his chambers." He looked at me with a comforting smile and offered his hand. "Well then, better not keep him waiting" I said as I took his arm and we exited the drawing room, giving polite smiles to my new 'best friends' as we walked.

Draco led me to the door of Voldemort's chambers. "I'll be at the apparation point when you are ready." He said before knocking. "Enter" said the snakelike voice of my master. We walked into his chambers, both bowing as Draco spoke. "I have brought Hermione to you as you requested, my Lord." He turned towards us and said, "Thank you Draco, you may leave us now." We rose and Draco turned to leave looking at me comfortingly.

'You wished to see me, my lord?' I said softly with my head bowed. 'Come to me, my child.' He said gesturing for me to join him near the window. I approached him cautiously when I noticed his back was rigid. I gasped aloud when he turned, grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall.

I clutched as his hand and gasped for breath. My feet were barely touching the floor. 'You think that you can come to my headquarters dressed in a white dress as if you were an innocent, blushing bride? Allow me to inform you mudblood. You are no longer innocent.' He growled in that snakelike voice.

I glared at him. He lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. 'I am allowing you to wear any color you wish. You can even wear that atrocious Gryffindor scarlet that you seem so bloody proud of but you are no innocent mudblood.' He hissed before kissing me and placing his hand on the tattoo on my lower back. I screamed into his mouth as pain shot through my entire body.

He released me and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 'Get out of my sight.' He growled before turning away from me and looking out the large windows in his room. I stood on wobbly legs and stumbled from the room.

Draco stood at the end of the hall and I stumbled into his arms before feeling the pull of apparition. I gave a cry when we landed in the Forbidden forest. 'What did he do to you, Hermione?' Draco said steadying me.

I shook my head before tearing up. 'It's alright.' He said pulling me into his arms and hugging me. 'Come on. Uncle Severus will be looking for us if we don't get back to the castle.' He said with his cloak wrapped around my shivering body. I hadn't even noticed he'd removed it. Severus. How will I tell Severus? My thoughts suddenly escaped me as I felt the pull of apparation tug me to my destination.

Snape's POV

I looked up when I heard a soft 'pop' indicating someone had apparated in the vicinity. I raised my wand and stood in the shadows as Draco and Hermione appeared. I took note that her dress had gone from white to a deep shade of red.

I seethed when I saw the finger marks on her throat and a red welt on her cheek. I looked at Draco and got angrier when he shrugged. _**'You were supposed to bring her back to me in pristine condition, Draco.' **_I said through the bond that was created through legilimency.

'_You should have told her not to wear white. You knew that mother had been severely punished when she wore that white ball gown at the annual Christmas that one year.' _He said. _**'I had other things on my mind, Draco.' **_I snapped.

_'Yea, like figuring how to shag the Dark Lord's plaything without his knowledge.' _ He thought. '_**Shall I inform your mother that you have been shagging your way through school for the last 6 years?' **_I thought raising an eyebrow at him.

He broke eye contact. 'I'm sorry Uncle. The Dark Lord was not happy with Hermione's choice in dress colors.' He said bowing his head and then gesturing for Hermione to pass him and come to me. She came to me and I instantly shed my cloak and threw it over her shoulders. 'You really must be more practical with your attire, maybe transfigure a cloak from your shirt or something.' I said as I led her back to the castle.

'It's not Draco's fault, nor is it yours. I chose the color. It just happened to be white.' Hermione murmured from next to me. 'Do you know why the Dark Lord does not want any of the Death Eaters or his mistresses wearing white?' I asked.

I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye. 'White is the symbol of innocence. When coupled with gold, they become the colors of the Order of the Phoenix.' I said and allowed those words to sink in while I led her down the hallway to my private chambers.

She didn't say a word until we reached the door leading into the castle. 'I could have been killed.' She whispered. 'If you were white or gold, you may very well be.' I said leading her to the spare bedroom and allowing her to enter before turning towards my bedroom. It took all my strength not to kiss her or those angry welts on her neck and make them go away.

I changed for bed, once my door had closed behind me, and climbed into bed. I willed myself not to think about Hermione sleeping next door, as I fell into a fitful sleep, my hand laying on the spot she had occupied just this afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

I swept my wand over my body and sighed when the tight dress turned into the loose fitting button down shirt that Snape had given me earlier. I crawled into the spare bed and sighed. I looked at the ceiling as I tried to get some sleep but the night's events kept playing repeatedly in my head.

'He wants me to give him a child.' I thought as I rolled onto my side. 'I'm too young to have a child! How am I supposed to give birth to a child that may very well be as evil as his or her father?' I thought as I turned to my other side.

I groaned aloud as I rolled to my stomach. I couldn't get comfortable. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling again. I sat up, threw the covers off my legs, and slid to the end of the bed. I climbed out of the bed and crept across the room as quietly as I could.

I tip-toed across the room and peeked through his opened door and watched his still dark form for a moment before entering his chambers. I was mentally biting my nails. Any moment he could wake up and either kill me or expel me from his chambers, the latter being the worse possible result.

I crossed the room and gently lay down on the covers and curled up next to my potions master. I could feel him breathing deep and evenly. His heart was beating strong and rhythmically. I yawned soundlessly, curled into his chest, and gently laid my hand across his waist.

I inhaled his scent and sighed mentally before sleep finally claimed me

Snape's POV

I lay in my bed waiting for the ever evasive sleep to come to me with my eyes closed. I hadn't noticed the small form enter and cross my chambers until I felt the bed dip slightly. It took all my strength not to reach up and flip on the intruder.

I felt the intruder snuggle close to me and I looked down to see a head of slightly bushy hair laying against my naked chest. 'What in Merlin's name is she doing in here?' I thought as she snuggled deeper into my chest. I felt her arm fall across my waist and heard her breath deepen then even out in sleep.

I rose my free hand, laid it across her slender waist and laid my head upon hers. 'May as well get comfortable.' I thought sleepily.

The Next Morning

I awoke the next morning in the same position. Hermione was moaning softly in her sleep. Sweat dotted her brow and her breath was coming in heavy pants. I leaned away from her, gripped her shoulder with my hand, and shook her.

'Miss Granger.' I said when she didn't awaken. She let out a small scream before bolting upright. 'Professor?' She asked, looking at me like a caged animal. 'It's alright; you were just having a bad dream.' I said trying to make her feel safe.

'It was so real. It felt so real.' She said before burying her head in my chest. I stiffened for a moment before I gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sniffled against my chest. 'He wants me to bear his child.' She said softly.

'What?' I asked as I pulled her from my chest and looked into her eyes. She avoided my gaze before I placed a hand beneath her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. I saw pain. I saw fear. 'Please.' She said nodding. I took that as her permission to use legilimency on her.

I watched, as her memories were laid bared before me. I felt rage, jealousy, anger rise to the surface. What had given him the right to treat her a little better than breed stock? She was mine and mine alone. I didn't realize I was holding her arms so tightly until she whimpered, breaking me out of my daze.

I let go of her and stood up from the bed in just my linen sleep pants. I ran a hand through my hair and then looked at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. For just this moment, she looked like a young child instead of the young woman she had become in the last few years.

I sat back down on the bed again and put my hand under her chin again. 'I will care for you no matter what he orders.' I said looking at her again. 'I can't have his child, Professor. I can't bare my child becoming the symbol for everything that is wrong and evil in this world.' She said quietly.

'Severus.' I said suddenly. 'What?' She asked. 'We've been intimate Miss Granger. I think we should be calling each other by our given names, don't you?' I said. She nodded wordlessly. 'I'm to take it that you don't mind me calling you Hermione?' I asked. 'You may call me Hermione.' She said softly.

She leaned against my chest again and sighed deeply. 'I will protect you, Hermione, until my dying breath.' I said softly as I pulled her against my chest. 'What in Merlin's name is happening to me? I've gone soft.' I thought as Hermione fell asleep against my chest again.

Hermione's POV –several hours later

I woke up in Severus' bed alone. The space that he would have occupied was cold indicating he he hadn't been there for at least an hour or two. I sat up, got out of bed and exited the room to find that Severus' chambers were empty.

I retrieved my wand from the spare bedroom and transfigured the shirt into a pair of trousers and a smaller button down shirt. I charmed my hair into a ponytail and let myself out of the chambers. I walked into Severus' private office to find it empty as well. I remembered last night and how when I'd awoken from my nightmare, he'd been there to comfort me.

He was avoiding me. I knew that from the moment I'd woken up in his bed alone. I exited his office and headed up to Gryffindor tower. It was still early yet and not many people would have questioned why I was up so early anyway.

I crossed the great hall and started up the steps to the Gryffindor prefect dormitories. I had a lot to think about and it was plainly obvious that Severus wouldn't be around to help me.

Snape's POV

I sat in the headmaster's office early the next morning. I had to tell him that Hermione had been chosen to bear the child of the Dark Lord. Certainly, he would put a stop to this nonsense right. I looked up at my colleague and friend. The ring was destroying his energy more quickly every day and the potion that I was brewing for him seem to becoming less and less effective.

'My time as headmaster of this school is waning, Severus. You know that better than anyone does. As one of my final acts as headmaster, I want you to keep Miss Granger undercover. She is one of the keys to Tom's downfall, she always has been.' He said.

'Be that as it may Albus, she is still only a child. We can't force her to bear the child of the Dark Lord.' I said reigning my anger at the situation in. 'I know you care for her Severus; your eyes have always betrayed you, dear boy. But if Miss Granger couldn't handle everything that was set before her, I would never have allowed her to become a mistress.' He said.

'She has you to help her, Severus. Even after what needs to be done is done, she'll have you to turn to. Albeit it will be reluctantly at first, but she will learn to trust you again.' He said taking one of his muggle candies and popping it into his mouth.

'I will be going with Harry to find Tom's locket tonight. I plan to send Harry for you when we get back. Draco does not know that you are the one who will be the one to kill me.**' **He said as I stood to leave. 'I will be waiting.' I said before turning to leave the headmaster's office possibly for the last time.

I didn't think about the Unbreakable Vow I had made with him at the end of the school year last year nor about the one that I'd made with Narcissa a few months later. I only thought about Hermione. How would she react when she learned that I had dealt the final blow that would end Albus' life?

I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about loosing her possibly forever. 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.' I thought as swept down the hallway with my cloak billowing out behind me.

Draco's POV - Midnight Astronomy Tower

'Harry, I need Professor Snape, go and fetch him. Do not let anyone stop you.' Dumbledore was saying. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Tonight would be a test of how well I could act when faced with other Death Eaters.

'Expelliarmus.' I shouted pointing my wand at the headmaster. His wand flew high and landed behind me near the stairs. 'Good evening Draco.' Dumbledore said. I glared at him. 'Are there others?' Dumbledore asked quietly. 'Of course there are others.' I snapped just in case Aunt Bella and the others were near.

'How?' Dumbledore asked. 'The vanishing cabinets in the Room of Requirement. They form a passage. The other one is at Borgins and Burke's.' I said. 'Ingenious.' He said. 'Enough talk. I've come to kill you.' I said my wand shaking only slightly.

'Draco, you don't have to do this. I can protect you and your mother.' He said reaching for me. 'I have to kill you. If I don't, he'll kill me.' I said forcing tears to the surface. 'Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wandless, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!' Aunt Bella said. 'Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are called for.' Dumbledore said. 'Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule.' Aunt Bella said. 'Do it!' Aunt Bella hissed at me.

'He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. Let me finish him in my own way.' Greyback snarled. 'No! The Dark Lord was clear; the boy's to do it.' Aunt Bella said.

'Lower your wand, Draco.' A voice said from behind the group. The Death Eaters parted to reveal my godfather. 'Severus, please.' Dumbledore said as he and Snape made eye contact. Snape stood still for a moment before raising his wand. 'Avada Kedavra.' He said pointing at Dumbledore's chest.

I watched as the green bolt of light hit Dumbledore square and knocked him over the side of the tower. I didn't feel after that. I knew that Bella had cast the mark over the school and Snape had grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and led me away from the tower.

I briefly remember Potter following us, saying that Dumbledore trusted Snape and that Snape was a coward. They dueled briefly before Aunt Bella grabbed my arm and apparated us away from the castle. I only remember how the castle looked with the giant oaf's cottage burning to the ground.

I remember being marched through the halls of the Manor and kneeling before the Dark Lord. I'd been tortured for failing, but not killed because after all the prime objective of my mission was Dumbledore dying. He dismissed me and I returned to my chambers. I wondered if Potter had already told Hermione about the events of the night and if she truly believed that Uncle Severus was that evil. I hoped to Merlin that she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

'Hermione, he's one of them! He'll kill you if you go anywhere near him.' Harry was saying. I couldn't believe it. Severus had murdered Dumbledore. 'I don't believe that Snape would kill Dumbledore. He took Snape on as a spy for the Order, why would Snape want to kill him?' I said trying to rationalize Snape's motives.

'Maybe he was tired of being a double agent and You-know-who offered him something better.' Ron said. 'He wouldn't turn his back on the Order though and he most assuredly would not kill Dumbledore in cold blood.' I said defending Snape. 'Hermione, why are you defending that overgrown bat? He's been nothing but a git since 1st year.' Harry asked eyeing me suspiciously.

'He's been spying for the Order since before we were born. He was relatively safe within the Order. Why in Merlin's name would he throw it away?' I said avoiding the question. I was upset to say the least. I was also angry that it could have been true that he'd murdered Dumbledore.

'Hermione. He's a Death Eater! He always has been and always will be!' Ron said as he stood up. 'You don't even know him Ronald!' I screamed at him and then slapped him across the cheek. I stormed from the room down to Severus' rooms, praying to Merlin the entire time that he would answer the door when I knocked.

He didn't nor did he for then next two months.

2 months later…

'May I have your attention please?' Professor McGonagall said standing at the podium. I looked up from my food. Lately I hadn't been hungry. When I did eat, it never managed to stay down for long. 'As you all know, we have been without a headmaster for nearly 3 months.' She said solemnly.

The crowd broke into a hiss of whispers. 'Quiet now. As you all know, Pius Thicknesse most recently took over as Minister for Magic. It has been declared that Professor Severus Snape will be Hogwarts' new Headmaster and I will remain as Deputy Headmistress.' She said.

I felt my eyes turn to saucers when the door behind the Professors' table opened and Severus stepped through its threshold. He looked tired but commanded the attention of the room. 'Thank you for that wonderful welcome, Minerva.' He said sarcastically.

I dared not look at him. He'd murdered Dumbledore. He was no longer the man I knew nor was he to be the father of my child. 'I am a man of very few words. We shall continue as if nothing had changed. The only changes I shall make will be additions to the teaching staff. Alecto and Amycus Carrow will be taking over the Muggle studies and Defense against the Dark Arts classes respectively. Now, curfew is in half an hour.' He said before turning from the student body.

I stood and left before any of the other students could move. I walked swiftly towards the Gryffindor Prefects' common room. I didn't notice a hand reach out and grab my arm until I was falling into an abandoned classroom with a cry of shock.

I looked up to see a familiar head on silver blonde hair. I reared back and slapped him across the face. 'How dare you show your face you foul, loathsome, evil little ferret!' I exclaimed. 'Bloody hell Hermione. I wasn't expecting that.' He said while rubbing his jaw.

'You disappeared two months ago without a word and I had to find out from Harry that you were in on the plot to kill Dumbledore and you actually disarmed him before Snape killed him!' I said heatedly. His face went stone-like as the words sunk in.

'I was ordered to Hermione. If I hadn't, the Dark Lord would have killed me. Is that what you wanted?' He said darkly. 'No….Draco.' I sighed. I stepped closer to him and hugged him. 'He's not the same. He's changed and not for the better.' I said softly against his chest. I didn't have to tell him whom I was talking about.

I sniffled before straightening. 'Inform the headmaster that I've gone to Malfoy Manor for the night.' I said my voice taking a dark tone, almost daring him to tell me to go to my common room. 'Be careful. The Carrows know you're his mistress but they won't hesitate to 'punish' you for breaking curfew.' He said.

'They'll care if I say something to him and they get in trouble.' I said darkly. 'Just be careful.' He said before hugging me again. 'Don't think you're out of the hot seat yet. You still have a lot of explaining to do, Malfoy.' I said.

'Ouch. Now I know I'm in trouble.' He said chuckling before leaving the room. I took my wand from my bag and transfigured my school uniform into a long blood red gown before lengthening my school issued cloak and throwing it over my shoulders. I transfigured my shoes into heels and cast a silencing charm on them to keep them from making noise.

I peeked out of the classroom and then hurried down the steps to the entrance hall. I slipped through the large door and threw the hood of my cloak over my head allowing my body to become practically invisible against the darkness of the night. I walked down the path that led to Hogsmeade and began turning on the spot once I'd gotten passed the wards. I disappeared into the night with a soft 'pop' intent on talking to someone about the last 2 months.

Seconds later

I appeared on the edges of the Malfoy estate to be greeted by two Death Eaters. 'Inform Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange that Hermione Granger wishes to have word with them.' I said. One of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoked while the other one followed me to the front doors.

The door opened to show me the Black sisters looking rather worried. 'Hermione, its nearly curfew at Hogwarts what are you doing here?' Cissy said ushering me down the hall to her private drawing room. 'I'm sorry. I just didn't know whom else to talk to.' I said quietly as we walked down the hallway.

They ushered me into the room and the door was closed and warded behind Cissy. I sat down on the couch and looked at my hands. 'Is there anything wrong, Hermione? You've gone incredibly pale.' Bella asked as she placed a teacup in front of me.

I nodded before I covered my face with my hands. I let out a dry sob before I felt an arm around my shoulders. 'I'm pregnant.' I sobbed aloud. 'Why are you crying? This is wonderful news. The Dark Lord will be pleased.' Bella said happily.

I shook my head before sobbing harder. I calmed down a bit when Cissy started to rub my back. 'It's not the Dark Lord's baby.' I hiccupped. 'If not the Dark Lord's baby, then who's?' Cissy asked quite shocked. I shook my head. 'If he finds out, he'll kill the father.' I said as I hiccupped again as I wrapped my arms protectively around my belly.

'We won't say a word, right Bella?' Cissy said looking at her older sister. Bella nodded her agreement. In recent months, Bella, Cissy and I had become close, closer than I would have ever thought. 'I promise I won't give you or the baby's father away.' She said solemnly. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was being truthful and she had no plans to give my child's father away.

'It's Severus.' I said quietly as I looked into Bella's eyes. I saw them widen and could imagine Cissy's had too. 'I only just found out. I was planning on trying to find him to tell him, but he came back to Hogwarts and….and he's…..he's changed.' I said as I started crying again. Bella had stood and was now standing near the fireplace looking into the flames.

'How has he changed?' Cissy asked. I shook my head and cried. 'He's grown colder. I couldn't look at him. All I could see when I looked at him was Dumbledore and think how betrayed he must have felt when Snape killed him.' I said hiccupping.

I noticed Cissy and Bella exchange looks but didn't think anything of it. 'We'll take care of you Hermione. We'll protect you and the baby until our dying breaths.' Cissy said. Bella came over to the couch and sat beside me. 'She means that. You've become like family to us.' She said. She didn't smile but I knew that I could trust her words.

I sighed. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have Cissy and Bella to help me. Cissy took my arm and led me to the guest bedroom near the secondary master bedroom where she and Lucius slept. I transfigured the dress into a white button down shirt that I'd taken a liking to after I'd spent the night in Severus' rooms that first night.

I crawled into the bed and threw the covers over my body after I'd made sure I was comfortable enough. I sighed at the softness of the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Snape's POV

I threw a crystal vase at the fireplace. 'Why didn't you try to stop her Draco? Are you that thickheaded that you didn't think to warn her of the Carrows and dangers they present?' I ranted as I paced. 'Uncle, I made sure to inform her of the Carrows. She still insisted on going to the Manor and if I may speak freely, I'll tell you why.' He said.

'You'll tell me whether I want you to or not.' I grumbled as I sat down in my chair. 'Its because of that night two months ago. She thinks that we did it of our own free will, that we are truly aligned with the Dark Lord. She thinks that you really are evil.' My godson said.

I felt my heart, that I'd only just discovered I had two months ago, break. I looked away from my godson and stared into the roaring flames. When I had learned that the Dark Lord had assigned Draco to kill Dumbledore, I'd feared for him. I'd gone straight to the former headmaster and told him of the plot. At that point, the ring was already zapping his strength and the potion I'd been brewing for him was just barely keeping it at bay.

Dumbledore, in a final bid to keep Draco's soul from becoming as black as mine, had asked me to take the Unbreakable vow. I had to vow that I would not allow Draco to willingly kill Dumbledore. I'd kept my vow obviously, but it didn't do me any good to know that I'd saved one person's soul only to kill another's.

I looked up at the portrait of the former headmaster. 'What would you do Albus?' I asked the portrait. 'You know me, my dear boy. I would go to her. She needs to know that you were unwilling to cast the curse that allowed me to be free of pain.' He said quietly.

'Are you going to tell me what you've assigned Potter to do?' I asked after dismissing the idea of going to Malfoy Manor after Hermione. 'You know I can't, dear boy. But you should talk to Hermione before she leaves with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.' He said.

I stared at him as his portrait wen silent. I scrubbed my hand over my face. I hadn't been sleeping well since the night I'd killed Albus. I sighed, waved my hand over the room and watched as the candles dimmed. I stood, went to the faux bookcase near the desk and stepped through into the Headmaster's chambers. It didn't seem right to be sleeping in Albus' chambers but I couldn't very well sleep in my old chambers with Slughorn living in them now.

Minerva had hired him in my absence. I wouldn't have, he favored witches and wizards of famous family bloodlines. I'd only favored my house. There was a difference. I changed into my sleep pants and climbed into the large king-sized bed. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I thought of Hermione and how I should explain what happened that fateful night. I rolled to my side and reached for the dreamless sleep potion I kept near the bed. I drank the potion and laid back. I wouldn't be seeing Hermione's betrayed face in my dreams tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Snape POV

My eyes squinted at the bright light that so rudely crept its way towards the bed of my chambers. I rolled over to look at the clock and found I was not in my bed. I jumped in shock and fell out of my 'bed' and onto the floors of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. I groaned in slight pain as the cold stone floor hit my back with a loud 'thud'. I gasped in shock when I looked up to see a beaten and bruised Hermione lying practically unconscious on the floor with Lucius Malfoy standing above her.

"Ah, Severus" he said with a slight gleam in his eye, "good of you to join us, but sadly, this is not the time for company." He turned his eyes back to Hermione as he locked her into her cell. Anger pulsed throughout me and I wanted nothing more than to choke that slimy snake until he went 'blue in the face' as Albus so tenderly put it. He turned and walked back towards me and said, with a hint of grace in his voice, "I'll leave you and the Mudblood alone shall I?" With that, he left the dungeons and me with Hermione.

I turned back towards her and her brown eyes met my black ones. "Severus" she whispered so faintly I almost didn't hear her. I ran to the door of her cell and was shocked as she bolted into the corner of her cell away from me. "Get away from me you traitor!" I looked at her and said, "Mione, what is it?" Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Do NOT call me that! It's your fault I'm here! You betrayed us, you betrayed the Order and left the light to die. You killed Dumbledore and the only protection we had is gone!" I can only imagine what my face might have looked like in that moment as the woman I'd grown to love condemned me.

She was hysterically crying now and I wished I could take her in my arms and make the pain go away. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Harry Potter charging into the dungeons wand at the ready. He brushed past me and toward Hermione, whose face lit up once, she saw him. He told her to stand back and he casted 'Bombarda Maxima' at the cell. The walls blew into tiny pieces and once the smoke cleared, Hermione ran into the waiting arms of that blasted Potter boy, arms that should have been mine.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "Oh Harry, I thought you'd forgotten me." His fingers guided her chin toward his and he said, "Mione, I love you, and I will ALWAYS come for you." She smiled then his lips met hers in a powerful passionate kiss. In that one moment, my whole life seemed to come crashing down. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I had lost her. History had repeated itself and for once, I was at a loss for words. I suddenly felt a sharp pull in my chest and my eyes opened, this time for real.

I sat up screaming as I had tried to earlier and stopped as the realization hit me; it was only just a dream.

***Hermione POV***

I had woken not but five minutes ago and already my 'morning sickness' had kicked in full steam ahead. Once I calmed and cleaned myself, I made my way into the kitchen only to notice the time on a nearby grandfather clock. "3 AM? Sweet Merlin I'm dead!" I scurried back towards my room, grabbed my wand, cloak and shoes, and proceeded to run towards to front door only to be stopped by Bellatrix looking at me rather strangely.

I looked up at the witch and said in a shrill, "Bella! What is it? I'm out way past curfew! If anyone catches me I'll be killed, or worse, expelled!" Bella simply put her hand on my shoulder and spoke to me in her 'sisterly voice'. "Now dear, I know what time it is. Believe me when I say, I would love to see you back at Hogwarts before anyone finds out you were out past curfew, you'll be in even more trouble if you're caught wearing that" she said gesturing toward Severus' white shirt I had taken to sleeping in.

I looked up at her, smiling, then hugged her tightly. "Thanks Bella, you're the big sister I never had." She smiled and said, "Yes dear, I know, now off you go!" I nodded as she released me and transfigured the shirt into the dress I was wearing earlier. I walked towards the gates and turned back towards Bella who was standing at the door. I smiled and she winked and shooed me off as I dissapparated with a soft 'pop' to the gates of Hogwarts.

****************Back at Hogwarts******************* 

I slowly crept my way toward the Gryffindor prefect tower, hoping no one would hear or see me. That hope was suddenly lost as two hooded figures came towards me with a white light shining from their drawn wands.

"Ah, what have we here Alecto? A little Mudblood out after hours it seems." Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the new 'teachers' Severus had hired, began to circle me like a vulture eying its prey. Amycus approached me and grabbed the scruff of my cloak and said, "Take her to the Headmaster, he will deal with this filth. Even if she is the Dark Lord's Mistress, she is in our domain now." His brother nodded and we began the long, gloomy walk to the Headmaster's office. I could only hope that the 'new and improved' Severus would be as understanding as the man I fell in love with.

****************SNAPE POV********************** 

The minute my eyes opened, I sat up screaming. 'That was one hell of a dream' I said aloud, knowing no one would hear me. Just the thought of losing Hermione to that Potter boy sent a sharp pain directly to my chest. Although, she had been distant from me and I already feared I was losing her.

Something, I do not know what, pulled me from my thoughts. 'Blasted Potion! Can't a man get some bloody sleep and have the bloody potion do its job?' I yelled to myself. I rolled over, looked at the clock on the bedside table, and noticed it was 3 AM.

I was just about to attempt to try to get some sleep again when I suddenly felt an all too familiar pain in my arm. The pain was not as strong as when the Dark Lord summoned me, so I knew it had to be one of the Carrows. Upon their arrival, we decided that using our Dark Marks would be a more effective method of communication to avoid listening ears. I sighed, got out of bed, put on my robe, and made the journey to my office, where I could only wonder what awaited me this time.

**************************Hermione POV********************

I could only wonder how long we walked through the halls of Hogwarts. The Carrows were taking me to Sev- I mean- the Headmaster's office. The thought of having to face him made me almost sick. How can I remain strong when this man knows my every weakness? Correction, he is my weakness.

As we walked, I began to formulate what I was going to say. Suddenly it dawned on me. I am a Mistress of the Dark Lord and his favorite one at that. That has to mean something! I was not going to let anyone, especially Severus' 'hired help' tell me what to do.

We reached the doors of Snape's office and I abruptly stopped short, causing Alecto to turn toward me. "Just what do you think you are doing, little Mudblood?" she hissed at me. I gave her my best death glare and said in the most controlling voice I could muster up, "First, I am not going to the Headmaster's office. Second, you don't DARE speak to me in that tone of voice. I am a Mistress of our Lord and must be treated as such. Shall I call our master then, to tell him how his "spies" are treating his Mistress?"

Alecto looked shocked and I smiled inwardly. "You, little Mudblood, may be his mistress, but are still no better than the ground we walk on." I narrowed my gaze at her, pulling out the "big guns" as many muggles would say.

"Oh, I see. Well then I am sure that the Dark Lord would not be pleased to hear that his spies intend to harm me, especially when I am carrying his heir." A gasp escaped her lips, it was at that moment, the door to Snape's office opened, and I faced with my worst nightmare come true.

*******************SNAPE POV*********************

I heard voices emanating from the corridors and I recognized one voice I had grown fond of. Hermione Granger was being 'escorted' by the Carrows and immediately I knew I was in for trouble. I approached the door to my inner office chamber just in time to hear the voice of my beloved ring out the worst news I had ever heard since Lily's death. She was pregnant. With HIS baby. I felt my heart shatter into million pieces as I opened the door, looked straight into her brown eyes and thought 'This is going to be a long night.'

"Alecto, what is so important that you felt the need to summon me in the middle of the night?" I sneered completely ignoring Hermione who looked as if she was petrified. "Headmaster" she said bitterly, "We found this one out wandering the corridors and thought it best to have you decide her fate." I looked from her to Hermione and said, "Ah yes, I shall deal with her. Thank you and goodnight." They nodded and took their leave, leaving me alone with Hermione.

After escorting her back down to my chambers, we sat in an awkward silence until she broke it. "Severus?" She said in her soft voice. I turned my head toward her as if to acknowledge her. "Why? Why did you do it?" She asked. I stood and walked to the lit fireplace intently staring at the flames. "Miss Granger, I find that my activities are not any of your business." I snapped without looking at her.

I didn't have to look to know she was fuming. "None my business? Activities? You used to tell me everything, but now you've reverted back to cold, soulless man I knew in first year!" She turned away from me as I turned toward her. "And what of you? The mighty Gryffindor Princess has fallen so low. Carrying HIS child? You are MINE! What part of that did you not understand when I nearly murdered my godson for touching you?" She whipped around toward me, her eyes shooting daggers at me. "You heard? Severus let me explain." She said clearly upset that I'd heard her admit that she was indeed pregnant.

I had enough of her now. "No, you, child, obviously cannot keep your hands to yourself so I will at least show you that I am human and walk you out. And Miss Granger? You WILL address me as your Headmaster or Professor, from now on." 'I've got another one for you Professor. How about Monster?' She said before she burst into tears and ran back to from the room, leaving me in the loneliness I had forgotten existed.

Grasping a nearby glass of firewhiskey, I retired to my usual chair by the fire. As I gulped the contents, my mind drifted back to the Insufferable know-it-all most definitely crying her eyes out in her room. I buried my head into my hands cursing myself. 'What have you done?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I was sobbing openly by the time I got to the prefect's dormitories. My hands shook as I drew the paw print to open the dorm. I place my left hand to my belly. I went to my dormitory and warded the door behind me. News would surely get back to the Dark Lord that I was pregnant, but I doubted he would summon me anytime soon.

I crawled into my bed, pulled a pillow close to me, and sobbed into it. Elena, the white tiger Severus had given me, jumped onto my bed and laid down beside me. 'Why does he hate me so?' I sobbed out. She inched forward and licked my hand. 'I know you don't understand me, but thank you.' I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

I didn't leave my bed all weekend, nor did I leave it Monday morning when classes resumed. I simply sent my excuse to Professor McGonagall and locked my room. I only ate when the pain of hunger outweighed the pain of a broken heart. After Severus had rejected me, I felt nothing. No joy, no happiness, not even anger.

2 weeks later – Ginny's POV

I hadn't seen Hermione since Snape had taken the position of Headmaster. Ron said that she'd stayed cooped up in her room in the Gryffindor prefect's dormitories. She didn't answer when he knocked and she stopped attending classes.

McGonagall had let me enter the prefect's dormitory and that is where I was now. I knocked on Hermione's door and sighed when I didn't get a response. 'Hermione, It's Ginny! Whatever you're going through, I'm here if you need to talk.' I shouted.

I sighed and leaned back against the door. I shrieked when it opened and I fell into the room. 'Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing here?' Hermione asked as I lay on the floor looking up at her. I stood and wrapped my arms around her. She stood in shock for a moment before returning the hug.

I looked at her and my heart broke for her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, but at least she was eating if I were to judge by the little bump she had going.

'Oh Ginny! I don't know what to do anymore.' She said crying softly. I led her back into the room and sat her on the bed. I noticed the white tiger napping on the bed but thought nothing of it when it sniffed at me then laid its head back down. 'What's going on Hermione?' I asked. She shook her head and started crying again. I took hold of her shoulders and made her look at me. 'You are my sister. I will love you no matter what, you know that.' I said.

She nodded and wiped the back of her hand across her nose and eyes. She sighed and sniffled. 'I'm pregnant.' She said quietly. 'Come again?' I said. 'I'm pregnant.' She said again. 'Hermione, what are you thinking? You're only 16 years old. You have your whole life ahead of you.' I said. She sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. 'Do you even know who the father is? And what of your parents? Do they know?' I asked.

'Ginny, it's a long story.' She said. 'Well, it is Saturday and we don't have any classes today. Better get started on that story.' I said conjuring up two cups of tea. 'Well, 8 months ago, I took my parents' memory of me away. I moved them to Australia a few weeks before summer ended.' She said quietly. She took a sip of her tea and looked at me. 'That's not the whole story.' I said.

'I did it so I could take an assignment for the Order.' She said before taking a deep breath. 'What was the assignment?' I asked. 'I had to infiltrate You-know-who's stronghold. I had to make him think that I wanted to be a Death Eater.' She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. 'You're a Death Eater?' I squeaked.

She rolled up her sleeve and showed me her left arm. 'I'm not a Death Eater. I'm his mistress.' She said not meeting my eyes. 'You're pregnant with You-know-who's baby?' I all but shouted. 'There's the rub. It's not his baby. It's one of his followers.' She said. 'Don't tell me it's Malfoy's baby.' I said. 'No, it's not Malfoy's baby. As if I'd let him or Draco touch me in that way.' She said. 'Then who?' I asked. She bit her lip and looked out the window for a moment. 'Severus.' She said closing her eyes and sighing.

'Severus? As in SNAPE?' I asked. She nodded. I sat back and looked at her. 'Is that who got you the tiger?' I asked looking at the sleeping giant feline. She nodded with a sad smile. 'When are you due?' I asked. 'December, if I did the calculations right. Narcissa had her personal healer check me out, and she told me I was a little over 2 months.' She said.

'Wow, you're pregnant.' I said quietly. She nodded. 'I still can't believe it either. But Ginny, now that you know, I need to ask you a favor. One that could be potentially life-threatening.' She said. 'What is it?' I asked.

'I'm leaving with Ron and Harry soon and Merlin knows that I can't hide my pregnancy forever.' She said. 'You want me to take a polyjuice potion don't you?' I asked. 'Yes, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.' She said quickly. 'I'll do it.' I said simply. 'Really? It's dangerous. Snatchers will be following you everywhere. You know most of the protective spells I do, but there's a few I'll teach you before I leave.' She said. I nodded.

Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. 'Thank you Ginny. I couldn't ask for a better friend.' She said. I smiled as I hugged her back. She smiled. 'Anything for my sister.' I said. 'Now, you've been in here for over two weeks. I think it's time to make an appearance, don't you?' I asked. She shrugged. 'Come on. All the teachers are worried about you. Everyone is.' I said as I went to her closet and pulled out a sun dress and sandals as it was a Saturday and we had no classes today.

She changed and sat at her dressing table so I could do her hair and help her get rid of those puffy red eyes. I waved my wand and her hair began straighten and then pulled itself into a neat ponytail with soft curls at the ends. Her eyes became less red and puffy. Eyeliner and eye shadow appeared on her eyes and blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She looked up and smiled. 'Come on, Ron and Harry are down at the Quidditch pitch and I'm sure they'll want to see you.' I said quietly taking her hand.

She nodded and smiled before leaving some food for her tiger and warding her door behind us.

Snape's POV

I looked out the Headmaster's window and saw the Weasley girl walking with the girl I'd rejected for carrying the baby of the Dark Lord. I couldn't help but smile as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch where Potter and Weasley were throwing the Quaffle around.

I sneered and turned away from the window and went to my desk where I reviewed the weekly upkeep of the school, anything to keep my mind off the little witch who'd stolen my heart and then broken it. 'Merlin, I'm an ass.' I said as I began to think about that night over two weeks ago. I'd seen the look on her face when I'd told her that she was no longer privy to my personal activities.

I summoned the firewhiskey from my private stores and a glass. I'd gone through 4 bottles in the last two weeks, but who was counting? I took a large gulp and sighed as the drink burned on the way down. I kept thinking back to her broken plea for her to let explain. Maybe I should have. 'Merlin, you've gone soft Severus.' I thought as I threw back the rest of my drink and poured another drink.

3 weeks later – Hermione's POV

I stood waiting in the Quidditch supply shed, the only place where the Carrows wouldn't look for students twice. I held my wand tightly in my hand as I heard a twig snap outside the shed. 'Mione?' a voice asked. I opened the door to let the boys in. Harry pulled out three small brooms and enlarged them. 'Ready?' Harry asked handing Ron and me a broom each.

I cast disillusionment charms on the three of us and I poked my head out the door to check for patrolling teachers. Ever since a group of fifth years had been caught sneaking off to Hogsmeade, teachers had been patrolling the grounds as well as the castle itself.

We moved quickly and were in the air quickly after leaving the grounds. A group of teachers appeared after we broke through the wards but didn't give chase. I looked back to see a small knowing smile on Professor McGonagall's face.

I looked at Harry and Ron. They smiled back at me and for some reason I just couldn't smile back. I stuck close to Harry as I was still learning to ride a broom and had finally got over my fear of flying. I was still stuck on the falling part. He smiled and led us towards London. 'The sooner we get done, the sooner I can get on with my life.' I thought as I subconsciously placed a hand on my stomach, if only to remind myself why I was doing this insane quest.

Snape's POV

I stood outside the Gryffindor prefects' dorm I looked at the blank wall near the portrait of the fat lady. I debated on going back to the Headmaster's office and finishing off the bottle of firewhiskey. I drew the outline of the Hogwarts Crest and said 'As headmaster of this school, I ask for entrance to this dormitory' and breathed a sigh when the bricks fell away to allow me entrance to the dorm.

I entered the dorm and went to knock on Hermione's dormitory door when I noticed it was open. I drew my wand and pushed open the door to find the dorm empty and void of personal effects. I crossed the hallway, opened the door to Weasley's, and found the same.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I was getting a headache. She'd left with those two dunderheads. I heard a ringing in my ears then, signaling the wards had been breached, which only further served to confirm my suspicions. I turned on the spot disappeared with a small pop and appeared near the Carrows. 'Headmaster, we have reason to believe that Potter, Weasley and Granger have escaped the safety of the school.' Alecto said. I sneered. 'And I believe that you and your brother were patrolling the grounds tonight, is that correct?' I said.

The twins blanched before nodding and bowing their heads. 'Just as I thought.' I said before spinning on my heel and striding back towards the castle with McGonagall close behind. 'I do believe you're worried.' She said quietly. 'I have no time for worrying Minerva. Plans are in motion and I need to have my wits about me.' I said as I waved my hand and the doors opened. 'Yes, but you are worried Severus. Your body language says it all.' She pushed.

'Yes, Minerva. Indeed I am worried.' I said before beginning the climb to the 3rd floor where the headmaster's chambers were located. I was hoping the walk would clear my head. When I reached the office, I realized that I was indeed worried about Hermione, but I knew that the Dark Lord would have someone looking for her by morning if the Carrows did inform him that she was no longer under my protection. Of course, I would be punished for letting her out of my sight, but in this moment I realized, I truly didn't give a rat's arse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

A month later – Severus's POV

I took out my wand when Potter appeared and said 'Expecto Patronum.' A doe appeared before me and looked at me waiting for her orders. 'Show him the sword.' I said softly and watched as it glided towards Potter and circled him for a moment before gliding towards the frozen lake where the sword had landed after I'd stolen it from Bellatrix's vault.

I followed at a distance to make sure the snatchers wouldn't get wind of Potter being in the vicinity. I watched him approach the lake and kick the snow from the surface. Then I watched as the idiot boy punched a hole in the ice and then began stripping down to his boxers.

'You dunderheaded, pompous brat! Are you not a wizard?' I thought as he plunged into the subfreezing water. I was going to give him exactly 3 minutes and then go in after him if he didn't surface. I watched as a red headed young man in the form of Weasley suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dove into the lake after Potter.

I watched both of them surface and Weasley pulled Potter out of the lake, reached for his wand to dry Potter off, and hopefully reverse any signs of hypothermia. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Weasley threw his coat over Potter and started to drag him back to where Hermione had set wards around their campsite.

I watched as she met them and stood in awe at how beautiful she looked. Her belly was only slightly curved now. Her hair was longer and lighter now, having spent a month searching for the Dark Lord's horcruxes, her face was a mask of concern as she held her wand tightly in her right hand and looked Potter over before ushering the boys through the wards where there was a tent waiting, for that I was sure.

I watched her look around for a moment and held my breath as her eyes landed on the tree I was hiding behind. She shook her head and disappeared behind the wards and I allowed myself to breathe again. I slowly eased myself from behind the tree and then turned on the spot and disappeared with an inaudible pop.

Hermione's POV – a week later

I stood shivering near the Hog's head, a black cloak draped upon my shoulders; my hood was drawn up over my head, hiding my face from view. 'Come on Ginny.' I said as I watched students pass by me without a second glance. I ducked my head a little bit more when Lavender Brown passed by with the Patil twins in tow.

I spun in a circle with my wand at the ready when someone grabbed my shoulder. I relaxed my posture when I saw it was Ginny smiling back at me. 'You can still back out of this.' I said. 'If this means protecting you and your baby, I'll do this.' She said hugging me. I handed her a vial and a bag with hair from my last haircut in it. 'I was able to modify the potion to last more than an hour. It lasts about 12 hours now.' I said as she took the items from me.

I hugged her. 'Be careful and look after the boys. I'd never forgive myself if anything happens to them or you.' I said hugging her tightly. 'Hermione, you're getting emotional. I promise I'll look after them.' She said before downing the potion. I watched, as she became my body double and drew her hood over her head. 'Here's the last place I left the boys.' I said giving her a piece of paper. 'Be careful.' She said before turning on the spot and disappearing with a soft pop.

I looked at the spot for a moment before turning on the spot myself and disappearing.

I appeared outside a small manor seconds later and looked around before crossing the street and opening the door and entering the dwelling. I jumped and spun around with my wand at the ready as I heard footsteps. 'Cissy, it's only you.' I said as I lowered my wand. She nodded. I took off my cloak and hung it up on the peg near the door.

'What is this place?' I asked as I looked around. 'This is Spinner's End. It belongs to a very dear friend of mine who has no use of it at present time. Make yourself at home 'Mione and I'll make us some tea.' She said as I sank into a chair near the roaring fire and held my hands out to try to defrost them. I looked up when she came back and handed me a cup of tea. I took it gratefully and sipped it slowly. 'I take it everything went well?' She asked as she blew on her tea.

I nodded. 'She took the potion and caught up with Harry and Ron.' I said quietly as I placed a hand on my belly. 'I know you wanted to stay with the boys Hermione, but you have your child to think about now. It wasn't safe for it. Plus it would be hard to explain all that weight gain.' She said. 'It is logical but I can't help be feel helpless.' I said sadly thinking about Ron, Harry and Ginny out there hunting for Horcruxes.

'Stop worrying about it Hermione. There's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done and all you can do is drop hints here and there and hope they understand.' She said putting her tea cup on the silver tray and sitting back.

'Has the Dark Lord said anything about my absence? Surely word has gotten back to him that I took off with Harry and Ron.' I said suddenly fearful of what might happen if I decided to risk my child's and my life to go back to the Dark Lord. 'He was understandably upset when he found out. Even more so, when Alecto told him about the baby but Severus was able to pacify him with some of Lucius' help. The Dark Lord does not know you are here and will not know until you are about to give birth. I said I will protect you Hermione and I am.' Cissy said.

'I'm scared Cissy. What if the baby looks exactly like Severus and the Dark Lord finds out? I could be killed along with my baby and Severus.' I said. 'Bella and I would never let that happen Hermione. We made a promise. We'll keep you and the baby safe even if it means death for Bella and me.' She said getting up and taking the tea set back to the kitchen. I stood and followed her. 'Everything will be alright, my dear. You'll see. Now lets get you settled in your rooms.' She said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

She stopped in front of the second to last door at the end of the hall and pushed the door open. I took in the deep cherry wood of the dresser and bed. Heavy green velvet drapes hung from the sides of the bed and the windows. I took in the king size bed and sighed before going to lay down on it. 'Rest Hermione.' Cissy said as she flicked her wand towards the curtains and they closed.

2 weeks later

I fell to my knees around mid-morning and screamed. My left arm felt like someone was cutting into it. I lifted my hand to see that someone had carved 'Mud' into Ginny's arm which in turn carved into mine. Cissy kneeled beside me and held me as 'blood' was carved into my arm.

'Why did I add that incantation to the potion?' I thought as I pressed a wet rag to my arm. I could imagine the pain that Ginny was in seeing as I was experiencing it myself. I breathed deeply as I felt tremors run throughout my body.

Cissy looked at me with worried eyes as I laid on my side on the floor. 'Are you okay?' She asked. I shook my head. 'She's been captured and is being tortured. That's why 'Mudblood' carved into my arm.' I said quietly. She nodded. 'I know.' She said. I looked up at her. 'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you give me time to prepare myself?' I asked.

'I only just found out moments before you did.' She said defensively. I sighed as more tremors went through my body. There was nothing to do but wait. It wasn't as if I could march in to Malfoy Manor and demand my own release.

Ginny's POV

I screamed as another cruciatus hit me in the chest. 'I didn't steal it! I swear I don't know what you are talking about!' I screamed. Hermione's brown hair was in my face and I could feel my arm bleeding. I had heard Bellatrix apologize repeatedly under her breath when she'd dragged her knife through my skin and carved 'mudblood' into my forearm.

'The sword of Gryffindor is missing from my vault mudblood and it was in your possession when they found you. Would you care to explain?' She said. 'I don't know!' I spat. I heard a sharp crack and saw Dobby the house elf standing near me with Harry and Ron.

He snapped his fingers and a knife appeared and flew straight at Bellatrix. She dodged it just barely and snarled at Dobby. 'You stupid elf! You could have killed me!' She cried as she pulled out her own knife and held it in her left hand and her wand in her right. 'Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure!' Dobby cried as Harry, Luna, Ron and I grabbed hold on him as she flung her knife at Dobby as he disapparated us.

We appeared at Bill and Fleur's beach side cottage and I smiled for the first time since the Snatchers had gotten ahold of us. 'Dobby?' Harry said worriedly. I turned to see Dobby clutching his chest where Bellatrix's knife was protruding. 'Dobby, please don't die.' Harry said as he attempted to heal Dobby. 'What a beautiful place to be….with friends.' Dobby said with a smile before taking his last breath.

I turned into Ron's chest and sobbed. I didn't see Luna shut Dobby's eyes or Harry's face as he lifted Dobby's body. 'I want to bury him. Properly, without magic.' He said as he carried Dobby to the hill and kneeled. Ron, Luna and I helped him dig a hole for Dobby to burying him. I watched as Harry carved 'Here lies Dobby, a free house elf' into a rock and placed it over the turned earth.

I wiped my tears away and looked to the sea. My arm stung and my body shook with slight tremors. Ron wrapped his arm around me and led me down to the cottage where we could hide out for a few days. I could only wonder how Hermione would take the news when she found out that Bellatrix had killed Dobby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Severus' POV

I snarled at Bella as she attempted to make amends. I had found out in the course of an hour that she knew about Hermione and me and that she'd had Hermione safely with her and had tortured her. 'Bella, she wasn't safe with you if you were forced to torture her! She is pregnant with the Dark Lord's baby do you know the ramifications of what you've done? You could have very well caused a miscarriage and if the Dark Lord ever finds out, I shudder to think what he'd do to you.' I said as I paced in front of the fire in her room.

I only rarely came to either of the Black sisters' rooms and only when something dire had happened. She stood and came chest to chest with me. 'I'll have you know _Snape_, only certain people are aware that Hermione is in the Dark Lord's employ and even fewer know that she is one of his mistresses. A total of four people know that she is in fact pregnant and three of them know that she's been shagging you.' She snarled in my face.

I don't think I could have been anymore shocked if I tried. 'So before you pull that holier than thou attitude on me, I suggest you look into your own black heart. If I could have avoided torturing her, you know I would have. But the Dark Lord told me not to take pity on her because she is a mistress. He doesn't even know that she carries a baby.' She said softening only slightly.

Then she slapped me across the face. 'You will treat her better than you did before she ran off with Potter and Weasley. If I live to see the end of this war, I will make sure that she receives better treatment from you and any man that crosses her path.' She said in a huff. I held my check in my hand and looked at her stunned.

Before Hermione had become a mistress, she'd been generally hated by all Death Eaters which was understandable give the fact that she was the best friend of Potter. But somehow, she'd wormed her way into the black hole that was Bellatrix's heart. Typical Gryffindor.

'I tire of your presence Snape. I tire of you looking like this is all new to you. I'm sure that if Cissy was in here, she'd be giving you a tongue lashing that would peel your skin from your bones.' She said before turning on her heel and stalking to the bathroom. I heard the door slam and I looked up, still quite in shock that Bellatrix had slapped me across the face.

I turned myself and stalked out of her sitting room, with only one destination in mind. Hogwarts, to see if my godson knew anything about Hermione's whereabouts.

Bellatrix's POV

I clutched the side of the sink with a death-like vise. I was breathing hard and my thoughts were racing. I hadn't felt like this since the Dark Lord had put my husband to death. I had slapped Severus across the face for treating Hermione like dirt. I had wanted to do more than just slap him, but his standing with the Dark Lord prevented it.

I looked in the mirror. My hair had always been wild even when I was a child and I'd seen no reason to change it. If I wasn't liked because of my choice in hairstyles, then who needed them? I turned on the taps, splashed my face, and rubbed cold water across the back of my neck in hopes that I would be able to calm myself.

I growled at the thought of Snape being less than a perfect gentleman with Hermione. But then again what was happening wasn't necessarily uncalled for. Hermione was keeping the paternity of her baby from him and he didn't have his usual dominance over her. I'd seen it with that Evans girl and now with Hermione.

I didn't look up when I heard the floo sound. I did however spin around with my wand drawn as someone put a hand on my shoulder. I dropped it when I saw my sister staring at me calmly. 'You know better than anyone not to sneak up on me.' I said as I dropped my wand.

'What do you think you're playing at Bella? You know Hermione is pregnant!' Cissy said. 'I know. I know! Do you know how much I wanted to curse Greyback? I practically sobbed with her as I forced myself to carve 'Mudblood' into her arm. I was about to send her back when Greyback demanded we mark her for what she is.' I said.

I turned away from my sister. 'You should be thanking Merlin that it wasn't Hermione that you were cursing then.' She said quietly. I spun back to face her. 'What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?' I asked. 'It seems that the little Gryffindor traded places with the Weasley girl. The girl that you tortured today was not Hermione Granger. According to Hermione, she and Ginny Weasley traded places and while Hermione felt some effects and was give the mark you wrote in Ginny's skin, you did nothing to harm her baby.' Cissy said patting my arm.

I let out a strangled sound. 'She's alright?' I whispered. She nodded. 'The baby too?' I asked. Again, she nodded. 'Where is she?' I asked. 'Come with me.' Cissy said taking my hand. 'Spinner's End.' She said as we stepped into the emerald flames. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until we stopped spinning.

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was Hermione lying on the couch with a blanket draped over her. I crossed the room and dropped to my knees beside her. 'I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry.' I murmured as ran my hand over the healing wound on her arm.

'I know. I forgive you Bella.' She said quietly. I nodded. I stood and turned to Cissy. 'Does he know she is here?' I asked quietly. Cissy shook her head. She nodded towards the door leading to the kitchen. I followed her. Cissy waved her wand around the room. 'Severus doesn't have any idea that someone is living here, least of all Hermione. There was no way I, in good conscience, could leave her at the Manor with the Death Eaters.' Cissy said.

'What do you think Snape will say when he finds out that Hermione has been staying here, right under his bloody nose?' I said putting both my hands on the counter. 'He'll never know. Or at least I will never tell him. If Hermione wants to tell him, I won't stop her.' She said flicking her wand towards the teapot and levitating two teacups towards us.

I looked at Cissy. She looked tired and older than what she really was. 'Cissy, drink your tea and go to bed. I won't leave unless I'm called.' I said. She nodded. 'I must look horrible. I haven't slept since Hermione came here. I'm too afraid that Severus will show up and throw us out. Hermione is starting to show. I don't want her anywhere near the Death Eaters Bella. Regardless if it is Severus' or The Dark Lord's, they will cause her to miscarry simple because she is a muggleborn. I don't Hermione to know that pain, ever.' Cissy said quietly.

I nodded. 'Now off to bed.' I said shooing my little sister to one of the spare rooms. I watched her lift her skirts and climb the stairs. I flicked my wand towards the fireplace and watched as it grew into a roaring fire once more.

I sighed went to the lounge near the fire and lay down. I rarely slept well anyway, so I made the perfect choice to stand guard in case one of the Death Eaters decided to raid Snape's house and find Hermione here. Or worse, Snape himself to find Hermione here. I summoned a book on transfiguration from Snape's private library and set to reading it since I didn't plan to fall asleep anytime soon.

Severus' POV

I stood in my office staring at the fire, a glass of firewhiskey in my hand. Draco had been tailing Hermione, Weasley and Potter for the last week and a half but he noted something different in Hermione's demeanor. She seemed to be cuddling up more to Potter than Weasley and while I'd rather she not get closer to either of them, I would have suspected Weasley to be the center of her affections.

I looked up as the door to my office opened and in strolled my godson. 'She's not Hermione.' He said as he sat in the chair across from my desk. I turned from the fire to face him. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'It's Ginny who is with Potter and Weasley. That's why we couldn't find her at the Burrow. She's been taking a strong polyjuice potion. I suspect Hermione altered it.' Draco said quietly.

'How did they make the switch? You've been watching them for the last 3 months.' I said sinking into my chair. 'They might have done it during that one Hogsmeade weekend when the Dark Lord summoned me. It's the only way I can figure.' He said taking the offered drink of firewhiskey. He downed it in one gulp. I briefly wondered where and when he'd picked up such habits.

'Keep an eye on the girl. She'll eventually give Hermione away. All I want is to know that she is safe. If she is, we'll keep an eye on her from a distance.' I said as I picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and poured another glass for my godson and one for me as well.

Madam Pomfrey always told me that if I didn't learn to relax, I might keel over from all the stress I put on myself. I was beginning to think she was right. I toasted my godson, threw back the contents of the glass, and placed it on my desk. 'Get some sleep tonight Draco, following Potter at night and classes during the day with little to no sleep is not good for you, even if you are still a young man.' I said waving my hand towards the door to my office. 'You should also take your own advice Uncle. You look like you haven't slept in weeks.' He said before leaving.

I smiled and looked out the window to see that the moon was beginning to rise. I decided to take his advice, crossed the room to my chambers, and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed. I took a vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion and downed it. Maybe this time it would work, considering I had made a fresh batch not even one week ago. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

From the Authors: Hi Everyone! Sorry about the heart attack you all undoubtedly suffered when you looked at your inbox this morning and found that we had posted 14 chapters in one night. SORRY! lol although we're sure that you aren't complaining. In fact, you may be rejoicing. Wishmaster3343 was the one that posted the story, and she missed a chapter so she had to delete and repost them, sorry about the extra emails. :) We hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. We plan to have this story concluded by the end of the summer. If that happens, yay! if not, that's okay. We don't plan to let this story go much past 25 chapters as we have more joint and separate works in mind, with that being said, enjoy the newest installment of The Dark Lord's Mistress :) Slyterhinchick123

Chapter 16

2 Months Later

Hermione POV

The expression 'time flies when you're having fun' is a bloody lie! Months of pregnancy really do a number on a woman. I had just woken up from another restless night. I made my way downstairs and saw Cissy down in the kitchens. "Good morning dear, would you care for some tea?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and made my way toward an empty chair across from her and Bella. These two women had become my lifeline these past few months.

I never thought that I would be friends, no, practically sisters with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. I couldn't even get along well with Draco until this whole 'mistress' ordeal happened. "My, how times have changed." Cissy said looking toward me. I smiled then glared at her lovingly. "Cissy!" I exclaimed. "You know I hate when you two do that!" Bella smiled at Cissy then me, "Do what, dear?" She snickered at me.

Although they did not know Legilimency, they had an uncanny ability to read my thoughts. I smiled at Bella's comment and we drank our tea in silence. I placed my hand on my growing stomach and smiled once more. With my 'sisters' by my side, maybe having this baby wouldn't be so terrifying after all.

We began to go about our day as per usual. Translation, the girls made me sit way to much while they did everything themselves. 'More like have house elves do it for them' I thought to myself. "I heard that 'Mione!" Bella shouted in a sisterly manner. I never could get anything past these two. I decided to make the best of my situation. I picked up a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and began to read when there was a knock, a gasp, and a hiss that made my blood run cold.

***************************Malfoy Manor*****************************************

Voldemort's POV

As far as I was concerned, things were slithering along quite nicely (Pardon the pun). Dumbledore was dead, my army was growing stronger each day, I had only to kill Potter and the Magical and Muggle world would be under MY command, and the best news of all; Hermione is pregnant with my heir. The only downside to this happy occasion was that my darling little Mudblood had run off with, as Severus calls them, 'those two dunderheads' to hunt my Horcruxes.

Although she is my mistress, I cannot tolerate such blatant acts of treason against me. "Hmm" I spoke aloud, "Maybe I will pay my darling Mistress a visit. After all, with one as fair as her, there must be another side to the story." Nagini slithered beside me and via Parseltongue, told me that she, Bella and Narcissa were living at Spinner's End. "An odd place to be, but nonetheless, at least she is safe."

At that moment, Lucius, who had drastically fallen out of my graces due to his constant failures, entered the room. "My Lord," he spoke as he bowed low, a sign of submission I quite enjoyed from my followers. "I couldn't help but over hear your plans to retrieve the young Mudblood Hermione. Might I give my Lord a suggestion on how to show his affection towards her and perhaps have her come more willingly?"

His question surprised me. I had not thought of how she would react if I simply barge in there and claim she return with me. Although she is MY property and is to obey my commands, I dare not injure her or my heir. I turned toward Lucius and waved my hand at him to continue.

"As you well know, My Lord, Hermione has a fascination for reading. Muggle Fairytales appear to be her favorite. I stumbled across a book entitled 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs', odd name for a book if you ask me. In this book, the 'Prince' swept the 'Princess' off her feet onto his horse where they rode off into the sunset to his castle to live, as the muggles say, 'Happily ever after.' Might I suggest you emulate his actions?"

The things these Muggles came up with! Although useless, as Muggles are, they do have a few good ideas to get a girl. An idea sprang into my head. "Well done, Lucius, I am pleased. Now leave me and Nagini while I plan." He bowed low and exited the library.

The wheels in my snake like brain were turning rapidly. I walked to the gates of Malfoy Manor, transfigured my black robes into something more 'Prince-like', and departed for Spinner's End. By the end of the day, she would be mine. With a few flowers, a horse and carriage, my Mudblood, who unbeknownst to anyone other than Nagini I had fallen in love with, would be back where she belonged.

************************************Howgwarts***********************************

Severus POV

Well that was quite possibly the best sleep I have ever had! Sarcasm would be evident to anyone who was within a few feet of me. Another restless night of sleep. How I wished I could successfully alter the Dreamless Sleep potion. I had been taking too much and decided I should wean myself off it before becoming addicted.

My duties as Headmaster were growing more stressing and larger in quantity by the day. Longbottom and what was left of "Dumbledore's Army" were trying to all but mutiny against me. Detentions with the Carrows were growing more frequent and the hospital wing was getting more and more crowded. Things were falling apart and the actual war hadn't even begun!

Not all these things, surprisingly, were what caused me to lose sleep. Hermione was not with Potter and Weasley. Draco nor I could track her and I was beginning to get worried. Elena had gone with Hermione to wherever she went and the magic was warded, but seemed familiar at the same time. Wherever she went, she went through a great deal of trouble to ensure I would not find her. Maybe it wasn't just me she was hiding from. Maybe she was being protected by the Order. Since I am no longer a welcome member of the Order, I can't simply ask where she is being hidden.

Merlin what has happened to me? I used to be the 'Greasy Git' who terrified students from miles away. How is it that in this little time, I have become worried about this one girl who, if Merlin forbid I lost her, would deplete the cause of my very existence?

I rose from my chair by the fire and poured a glass of Firewhiskey. It was only nine am, but I found it more useful now than later. I downed the glass, summoned my robes and began to start my day, knowing a Gryffindor witch would be on my mind all day.

**********************************Spinner's End****************************************

Hermione POV

Sweet Merlin I'm dead. He found me, Voldemort found me. Oh, I should have known this wouldn't last long. "Better go and face the music." I said aloud as I put my book down and walked into the courtyard of Spinner's End. When I arrived, I saw a baffled look on both Bella's and Narcissa's faces.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked. Narcissa merely turned me toward the door and pointed. I immediately knew what she was talking about. Lord Voldemort, the most evil man in wizarding history, was standing next to an Ivory carriage laced with a dark green and black trim pulled by to horses, one black, and the other white. He looked like he had stepped out of a Muggle fairytale.

I approached him and bowed as per usual. "My Lord, what a surprise to see you here." I rose and stood in front of him, waiting for his response. "Yes, my dear, I have heard you are pregnant. You have done well. But before I congratulate you, we must first go inside and talk." Apprehension washed over me. Did he know the baby wasn't his? Maybe he thinks it is his since he wants to congratulate me for 'doing him well'. Narcissa and Bella looked at me reassuringly. I turned back to Voldemort, nodded and followed him inside. I thought to myself as we walked, 'This should be fun'.

I smiled as he took my hand in his and tucked it in the crook of his arm. I was surprised to find his arm was actually warm. I would have thought that it would have been as cold as he is. I looked up at him and nearly stumbled when I saw he was smiling at me. Really smiling, not that snake-like smirk he wore all the time.

I stopped and waited until he turned to see what was wrong. 'Hermione, whatever is the matter?' He asked softly. I felt chills run down my spine but I couldn't decide if they were good chills or bad ones. 'Why have you come for me, my lord?' I asked staring into his eyes, all of my mental blocks in place in case he decided to enter my mind while I held his gaze.

'I came for you because, no matter what treasons you may have committed against me, I care about you. You have served me faithfully for the last year and I only wish to protect you from the Order of the Phoenix, my love.' He said softly. I stood there, utterly floored by his reaction. I felt him place his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him again before kissing him willingly. I felt him place his other hand on my hip and pull me closer to his body.

'I will take care of you and our child.' He said softly as he put his hand on my slightly rounded belly. I nodded as I felt my heart pound. 'What a mess this is.' I thought as he handed me up into the carriage before climbing in behind me. 'We have much to discuss, especially since I plan to make you my queen when I take over the wizarding world.' He said as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I forced my body to relax as I took in his words. He was still planning to take over the world and now he was going to make me his queen. 'Merlin, save me from controlling men.' I thought as the carriage lifted from the ground and Voldemort launched into his plans for "our" future and that of my child.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

4 months later

I gasped aloud as I sat on the couch reading a potions book. Tom wanted me to learn as much as I could before the baby was born. I put my hand on my belly and took a deep breath. 'Calm down little one.' I murmured as I stood. I gasped when I felt water run down my thigh. I looked down at the floor and noticed that a pool of water had formed around my slipper encased feet.

'Merlin.' I gasped as a contraction racked my body. 'Cissy! Bella! Help!' I cried as I clutched my stomach. There was a crash as the guards' flung open the door with their wands drawn. 'Get Bella and Cissy!' I gasped out as one of them sheathed his wand and came to my side.

'We have to get her to a bed.' He said as he helped me shuffle to the bedroom across the hall from the Library as Bella came running down the hallway. 'Where is Cissy?' I gasped out as they helped me lay down on the bed.

'One of the Death Eaters was dispatched to get her from Knockturn Alley. She'll be here any moment, love. Just breathe.' She said as she coached me through my breathing. 'I can't…I just can't….Bella, it hurts too much.' I said as I gasped for breath.

'I need hot water, towels, a couple small blankets and a small bowl and wash cloth.' I could hear Narcissa shouting as she approached the bedroom. I clutched Bella's hand as she rubbed my back. 'I'm scared.' I whimpered.

'I will never lie to you Mione. It will hurt.' Narcissa said as a troop of Death Eaters entered carrying the supplies she had requested. 'Send a patronus to his lordship and tell him Hermione is in labor.' Narcissa murmured to one of the death eaters as I screamed.

'At once, madam.' He said before disappearing. 'I feel like I'm being split in two!' I cried out as another contraction shook my body. 'Just breathe Hermione. I know it hurts. There's a potion that should have been brewed for you but….' She said. She didn't need to tell me that Severus should have brewed a potion that would have helped with my contractions. I cried out as the contractions became closer together.

'Breathe Hermione. Picture a serene beach, light breeze, the smell of the ocean.' Bella said as she rung out the wash cloth and blotted my forehead. 'Shut up Bella! You've never birthed a child and trying to picture somewhere else is not going to help the fact that I'm being split in two!' I shouted as she continued to blot my forehead.

'She is just trying to help Hermione.' Narcissa said as she checked to see how far along my labor progressed. 'You aren't ready yet Hermione.' She said. I groaned as Voldemort came into the room. 'How is her labor progressing 'Cissa?' He asked in a quiet voice. 'She'd be better if Severus had prepared a potion to help with contractions but she is doing fine my lord.' She said as she sterilized everything that would be used in birthing my child.

I screamed again as the contractions became more painful. Voldemort came to my side and pressed a kiss to my sweaty brow. I groaned and then looked at him. 'This child will be just as beautiful as you are.' He said. I screamed as the contraction shook my body. 'My lord, I think it's best if you let Narcissa and I help Hermione with the baby.' Bellatrix said.

'She is birthing my heir. I will remain here.' He said. 'Get him out of here!' I screamed as another contraction rolled through me. 'My lord, I really must insist.' Narcissa said as she checked me again. 'She's almost there.' She said as the Dark Lord stepped through the door to the hallway.

'Bloody Merlin!' I groaned as the contraction faded. 'Hermione, on 3, I want you to start pushing.' Narcissa said as she propped my legs on the pillows she had at the end of the bed. '1…..2…..3!' She said. I screamed as I pushed. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I let out the breath I had been holding as I fell back against the pillows panting. 'I can see the head, Hermione. The child has a full head of hair.' She said.

'One more push, 'Mione.' Narcissa said as I gripped Bella's hand and squeezed. I screamed as I pushed one more time. I fell back again and panted. Bella blotted my forehead again. 'One more push, Hermione. Come on, I know you can do it.' She said.

I screamed as I pushed one final time and felt the intense pressure disappear. I fell back against pillows for the final time. 'It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl Hermione.' Narcissa said as she cradled the baby to her chest while she cleaned her off.

She finally laid the baby on my chest and I started crying. She had Severus' eyes. 'Syria, her name is going to be Syria Abigail Granger.' I said as I looked at my baby. I stroked her cheek as she opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled. She was beautiful. I looked at Bella who nodded. 'I'll be right back.' She said getting up from the bed.

I heard her converse with Voldemort shortly and close the door behind herself as Voldemort entered the room. 'She's beautiful Hermione.' He said as he took Syria from me. 'Elladora Lysandra, that shall be her name.' He said as he stroked her cheek.

'Of course my lord.' I said from the bed that I had just birthed my child in. He held Syria for a few more moments before passing her back to Narcissa and kissed me on the forehead. 'Rest, my love.' He said. I cringed at the term of endearment. 'I don't care what he says; your name is Syria Abigail Granger.' I said as Narcissa handed Syria back to me so I could feed her.

Severus' POV- later that day

I felt my left arm tingle uncomfortably. I looked down at it to find the skin raised and growing darker. I crossed the room to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames. 'Minerva.' I said. 'Yes headmaster?' She answered tersely.

'I've been summoned. You are in charge until I return.' I said. 'Of course Headmaster.' She said before going back to grading her papers. I grabbed my black teaching robes and threw them on as I crossed the room and began the trek down to the front gates.

10 minutes later

I appeared outside Malfoy Manor along with several other members of the inner circle. 'This is it.' I thought as we were led through the house to the receiving room instead of the dining room where the meetings were usually held.

'Friends, I'm proud to announce that Hermione has blessed me with an heir. A daughter named Elladora Lysandra.' The Dark Lord said he stood behind Hermione who was holding a wrapped bundle in her arms. I felt my heart shatter as I realized that Hermione had birthed a child created between herself and the darkest wizard to walk the face of the Earth.

Each of the members of the Inner Circle quickly summoned the gifts that they'd conjured for the baby and presented them one by one to Hermione and the baby. I took mine from my pocket. I shrunk the bracelet and then handed the gift to Hermione. 'A gift for you and your daughter.' I said curtly. 'What is it?' She asked picking up the bracelet with a tiny silver lion charm.

'The bracelet is for Elladora and the necklace is for you. All you have to do is tap the charm, say the name of the person wearing the bracelet and you will be transported to them.' I quietly explained. I felt a pang of heartache. I had originally made the necklace for me to wear and had planned to give the bracelet to Hermione before I'd found out about the child.

'Thank you Severus. It is a very thoughtful gift.' She said as she placed the bracelet on Elladora's wrist and it automatically resized to fit the small child. I nodded my head she took the necklace from the box and put it on. 'Thank you Severus. A fitting gift for a new mother.' The Dark Lord said as he slipped his finger into Elladora's hand.

'You are all dismissed. Rest well my friends. Tomorrow we begin planning.' Voldemort said as Narcissa entered the room to take Elladora. Hermione stood gingerly and walked slowly with Narcissa out of the room. 'How old is the child, my lord?' I asked.

'Less than a day, Severus. Why do you ask?' He said. 'Respectfully, my lord, I don't think she was in any condition to receive visitors today. Her body is still healing after going through the birthing process.' I said bowing my head.

'I suppose you're right. Check up on her Severus. I need my future wife to be in top health when I take the Wizarding World.' The Dark Lord said before sweeping out of the room, with Nagini slithering after him. I looked down at the floor, half-expecting my broken and bleeding heart stuttering through its final beats to be there.

I shook my head and straightened my robes before going to the private lab that the Dark Lord provided for me. I grabbed several vials out of my private stores and made my way to Hermione bedchamber.

Hermione's POV

I held Syria in my arms as I sniffled and cried. I took the tiny silver lion in my hand and sighed. I'd seen the mask that Severus had hid behind. I was desperate to talk to him, to explain that the baby was his, and not Voldemort's. I looked up as the door to admit Narcissa and Bella.

'How are you, love?' Bella asked as she stroked Syria's head. 'Tired, I'm sorry for snapping at you Bella.' I said quietly. 'It's all right love. I understand. Cissy was the same way when she was giving birth to Draco. She even threw Lucius' mother from the room just before she birthed Draco.' Bella said looking at her sister fondly.

'She was being nothing but a nuisance and offering advice when it was not warranted or needed.' Cissy said with a sniff as she held out her arms for the baby. 'She always was overbearing.' Bella said quietly. 'How are you really Hermione? I saw Severus' face when the Dark Lord had announced that you'd given birth.' She said as she waved her wand around the room, wordlessly casting anti-eavesdropping spells.

'I feel like my heart is breaking. He really thinks Syria is Voldemort's child.' I said sobbing. She pulled me into her arms and stroked my head. 'It'll be alright 'Mione. One day soon, this will all be over and all will be well.' She said quietly. I sniffled and nodded.

'Bella, I want to ask you something.' I said, my voice cracking only slightly. 'What is it Hermione?' she asked. 'If something happens to me, I want to know my baby is safe. I would like you to be Syria's godmother. Please?' I said.

She beamed. 'I've never been a godmother, I would be honored Hermione. Nothing will happen to you, that much I will make sure of.' She said as she hugged me. I smiled as the door swung open with a light knock. I looked up to see Severus looking severe and uncaring. 'This is not the man I fell in love with.' I thought as he crossed the room as Narcissa brought Syria back from changing her diaper.

'Hello Hermione.' He said.


	19. Chapter 19

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*******

_**Alrighty guys, we're coming into the final stretch of our story! Two more chapters to come and we promise we will tie up any and all loose ends there are by the end. Upon completion, myself and my co-author (WishMaster3343) will be reviewing and re-vamping this story to add a few minor details we may have missed. Your reviews mean alot to us and fuel our writing so if you want to hear the end of our story, you know what to do! :)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**SlytherinChicks123 and WishMaster3343**_

_**P.S Beta'd and revised by SlytherinChicks123, written by WishMaster3343 **_

Chapter 18

Hermione POV

'Hello Hermione.' He said.

'Oh bloody hell', I thought to myself as I looked upon the father of the sleeping baby I now held in my arms. He looked at me with those black eyes and I saw nothing. The life in those eyes that once was there was gone. Merlin only knows what happened to him.

I looked up to him and smiled. This was going to be hard but I knew it was best for everyone.  
"Hello Severus, you look well," I said as I cradled Syria in my arms. Being polite and distant was the only way I could get through him being so close to me. He reached into his pocket as I laughed a bit to myself and looked back towards Syria.

He enlarged the box and handed it to me. 'I thought you would like this back. I found it in the spare room where you left it.' He said quietly as I placed Syria in her bassinet and set the box on the bed. I opened and gasped when I pulled the black and green cloak from the box.

The night he had given the cloak to me played in my head as, I held it to my chest. It smelled of his rooms and reminded me of better times. I blinked quickly to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. 'Thank you Professor.' I said quietly as I laid it across the foot of my bed

"Yes, well thank you Miss Granger." The formality of the name stung like a stupefy to the chest. He knew what I was doing and reciprocated. "I merely came to offer my congratulations on your daughter. Elladora Lysandra Riddle isn't it? Naming her after the Black family matron, Narcissa or Bella must've had something to do with that." A deep chuckle escaped his lips and I nodded in agreement, as I looked back to Syria's face.

"Narcissa had given me the idea, but it was ultimately Tom's decision.' I said stroking her cheek lightly. I took notice that he had stopped speaking so I turned my gaze toward him only to be returned with the cold, menacing stare an unlucky student out of bed would find. His face froze in shock at the use of Voldemort's muggle name. Only Bella and I were allowed to call him that. Our eyes locked for a brief moment but were broken when Syria started to cry.

I picked up my daughter and held her to me as I sat down in the white rocker next to her bassinet and gently rocked her back and forth. I looked up as Narcissa entered with a bottle and a house elf following behind her. 'I knew that the little miss was going to be cranky soon. Let me take Sy- I mean Ella for her bottle and a nap and you get some rest Hermione.' She said as she took Syria from me.

I gave Narcissa a looked before surrendering Syria to her. Severus stood silently with his eyes following the baby as they left. I stood up, faltering only slightly and made my way toward the nightstand where my wand and the latest potion book I was reading lay. As I went to make my exit, I felt a hand reach in front of me to shut the door, and trapping me in between him and the door.

"You call him Tom now? Oh, I forgot, you're the whore he is trying to woo. How the mighty have fallen. He will leave you, you know. When the child becomes of age, he will rid himself of you and simply move on to the next. You should have stayed with me! That child should be mine!" his silky voice purred into my ear.

Standing so close to him, I almost lost any and all sense of what happened until his words hit me full force. I pushed my way past him standing towards him in the "striking lioness" pose Cissy says I do in my defensive mode.

"How dare you? You know nothing about me and lost that right when you MURDERED Dumbledore! You're the one that turned your back on me! You think I wanted any of this? You betrayed me Severus Snape and yet you stand here calling me a whore!" I practically screamed at him. If that man only knew, she was his… I watched as his features hardened at the mention of Dumbledore's name. My temper calmed and I mimicked his actions by walking towards him getting as close as possible.

'You were the one that left me Hermione Granger. You didn't even let me explain what happened that night or up to that night. You didn't tell me anything, you just packed and left. I searched for weeks. Weeks Hermione! I spent every spare moment I had looking for you and those two dunderheads.' He snarled at me. I stood toe to toe with him and glared at him in disgust.

'Why should I have given you a chance to explain? You should have told me from the beginning what was going on! I shouldn't have had to come to you to get an explanation! I was there that night, Snape. I was there when you murdered Dumbledore.' I said as I choked back a sob as my mind relived the night Dumbledore had been murdered.

'Know-it All.' He said

'Greasy Dungeon Bat!' I shouted back at him

'Insolent Hussy!' He snarled.

'Mudblood Lover! You only ever thought of me as a replacement for Lily!' I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I didn't stop when I saw the hurt flash briefly in his eyes. 'You saw me as Lily from the day I turned 16. You didn't love me. You loved the woman I resemble. You say the child should be yours. Ha! I think you are referring to Harry, not Ella. As a matter of fact…..' I was cut off by Severus crushing his lips to mine. 'Oh sweet Merlin' I thought as the kiss deepened and his arms came to settle on my waist. When oxygen became necessary, we broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Hermione" he said in barely a whisper. "You are nothing like Lilly. I loved her once, but she has been dead for 17 years. I love….' He said quietly but was interrupted when the rattling of the doorknob broke us from our little bubble. I stepped backwards looking at the intruder only to realize it was Voldemort.

"Ah Hermione, my love, I'm glad to see you up and talking." He said as he walked to my side and kissed me lightly on the lips. I turned my head down with a deep red blush creeping into my cheeks.

Severus looked from me to Tom and replied, "Yes, My Lord, I came to congratulate Hermione on the birth of your Heir. The child is beautiful and her name suits her."

Tom nodded in response and said, "Thank You, Severus. I had heard from Narcissa that you were visiting with Hermione and I said why bother with a summons when you are already here." He turned back to me and kissed me again before leaving and signaling Severus to follow.

Severus bowed in response and turned to follow Tom stopping only to ask me, "Hermione, what were you going to tell me?"

I faltered and while fighting back tears replied. "Nothing Severus. It was nothing." He looked at me, his face full of disappointment, and then turned to follow Tom out of the room.

Once they left, I sank to my knees and let the tears fall freely. Things were such a mess and I had no one to blame but myself.

***************************Severus POV***************************************

About 2 hours later

The phrase 'foul mood' doesn't even begin to describe how I was feeling after meeting with Voldemort. No matter how hard I tried, I could not take my mind off my audience with Hermione. I kissed her. Oh, Sweet Merlin I kissed her.

Upon my release from my meeting with the dark lord, I headed back to my chambers at Hogwarts, fortunately catching a few Gryffindors out after curfew along the way. As I entered my chambers I poured myself a large glass of firewhiskey, downed the contents and proceeded to mull over what had happened tonight.

According to the Dark Lord, the Final Battle was approaching rapidly and my sources, namely Draco, told me that Potter and Weasley had discovered the remaining two Horcruxes locations and would be returning to Hogwarts by tomorrow night. This meant the youngest Weasley would be with them posing as Hermione.

"Hermione." I whispered aloud. Just speaking her name brought back the last few hours and hit me full force.

"She thinks she's a replacement of Lily. Foolish sentimental Gryffindor!" I cursed aloud as I stood up and began to pace furiously, having entirely too much on my mind. My mind wandered to our encounter and the fight leading up to the kiss.

'She's right, you know' my conscious, disguised as the voice of Albus Dumbledore, chided me. 'You should not have jumped to conclusions my boy.'

"Oh do shut up, old man. She was the one who jumped to conclusions." I responded aloud. She was the one who left before I could not explain. She was the one who pretended to love me. She was the one who betrayed me!

The voice inside my head ceased to reply and I continued to pace while thinking about Hermione's last few words to me. We were arguing about the baby's paternity (seeing as she should have been mine) and Hermione's undying love and devotion to the Dark Lord. We bantered back and forth and she, just after I said Elladora should have been mine, said something that stuck with me.

"_You say the child should be yours. Ha! I think you are referring to Harry, not Ella. As a matter of fact…."_

What did she mean?

Standing for what must have been the twentieth time tonight, I resumed my pacing and thought about it.

"Ella…Hermione…Mine…As a matter of fact…"

Suddenly it hit me…

"Merlin!" I said aloud and, just as Hermione had done, I sank to my knees.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hermione's POV – a week later

I cradled my daughter in my arms as I hastened to Bellatrix's room. I knocked quietly and then opened the door. 'You have one hour, I might be able to keep him occupied for two. Go visit Hogwarts one last time before he tries to take the castle.' She said as she helped me wrap my cloak around my shoulders and settled it so it covered Syria.

I hugged her then took some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. I stepped into fireplace, shouted 'Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office Hogwarts!', and closed my eyes as the sensation of being forced through a tube took me.

I appeared in the office fireplace but was met with an invisible barrier baring me from entering the office. 'Who wishes to see the deputy headmistress?' The barrier asked. 'Hermione Granger.' I said and nearly tumbled out of the fireplace head first.

I braced as the barrier lifted and I almost fell forward. I readjusted Syria in my arms as I started to climb the stairs leading to McGonagall's office. 'Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall said when she opened her office door and allowed me into the room.

I watched her wave her wand and mutter to herself before standing in front of me. 'The last time you were on these grounds, you were escaping with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. What has happened, Miss Granger?' She asked as she looked suspiciously at the bundle that held Syria.

'I did leave with Ron and Harry, but I had to leave them. Professor, I was pregnant. I couldn't very well put my baby or myself in danger. Ginny Weasley has been masquerading as me for the last 5 months.' I said quietly.

'So it's been proven that those two can survive without you.' She said with a smile. I let out a small laugh. 'Ginny is a very resourceful witch in her own right, but yes Harry and Ron can indeed survive without me.' I said with a small smile.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by Syria's cries. I stood with her and began trying to calm her down. 'I bet you're wet.' I muttered as I felt her diaper. Sure enough, her diaper was soiled. McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment transfigured it into a diaper and handed it to me.

I swiftly changed the diaper and cast a cleansing charm before redressing her. I picked her up and laughed when she giggled at the movement.

'She's beautiful, Miss Granger.' McGonagall said as she watched me interact with my daughter. 'She's like her father.' I said as I stroked Syria's cheek with my finger. Syria reached for my finger and shook it slightly. 'And who is her father? And for that matter, what is her name?' McGonagall asked.

I cringed inwardly before looking up at my Transfiguration professor. 'Her name is Syria Abigail Snape.' I said quietly. I watched as first confusion, followed by understanding, then dismay, and finally disappointment crossed over her features.

'Professor Snape is her father.' McGonagall said as more of a statement then a fact. I nodded solemnly. 'Fraternization between students and teachers is frowned upon, Miss Granger.' She said quietly. 'I didn't plan to sleep with him Professor and surely you don't think I planned to get pregnant.' I said.

'Severus Snape.' She said as she paced. I nodded and said, 'It doesn't matter who Syria's father is. This was not a social visit Professor. The Dark Lord plans to attack Hogwarts soon. We must warn the Order and what's left of the Aurors. We must get the students to safety.' I said. Syria whined a little as I continued to tell the deputy headmistress what she must do.

'How do you know that he plans to attack the school?' She asked. 'It's a long story and if we survive the war, I will tell everyone what happened this last year.' I said as I put one hand on my hip. 'It would explain why the Carrows have become unusually cheerful while they have been doling out their punishments.' She said.

'If we can't move the students, there must be a way to seal them in their houses. We have to protect them.' I said. 'Only the headmaster or headmistress can seal the dormitories.' She said as she sat heavily in her chair, a twinkle much like Dumbledore's beginning to form in her eyes.

I grimaced at her words. 'What is this school coming too? My favorite cub pregnant by the dungeon bat and now we face an attack on the school herself.' McGonagall said as she rubbed a hand over her face. 'These are trying times Professor. The school will still stand when this over.' I said.

She nodded. 'Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley returned to the school yesterday. They have taken refuge in the Room of Requirement. Go see them.' She said as she ushered me towards the door. She tapped her wand to both my head and Syria's and I shivered as I felt a disillusionment charm surround me. 'Thank you.' I whispered as I slipped through the door and made my way towards the Room of Requirement.

The walk to third floor took less time than I thought it would and before I knew it, I stood in front of the blank wall that hid the Room of Requirement. I took a deep breath as I cradled Syria in my arms. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. I thought about how much I wanted to see Ron, Harry and Ginny alive and watched as the wall it opened and admitted me silently. I looked at the faces of my friends, my brothers and sisters in arms, my family.

'Hermione!' Ginny said throwing her arms around me. 'Careful.' I grunted as I tried to shield Syria from Ginny's bone crushing hug. 'Hermione?' Harry and Ron asked as they looked at Ginny in my form and me holding Syria. I took out my wand and muttered a spell that undid the polyjuice potion. 'Ginny? You've been with us the whole time?' Ron said. 'Of course I was Ronald. Someone had to take Hermione's place the further she got along.' Ginny said before turning back to look at me.

'Is this her then?' She asked as she pulled back the blankets to reveal the face of my daughter. 'She looks just like him.' She said softly to me as she smiled at Syria. 'But she has my eyes. I have a feeling she'll be exactly like her father.' I murmured as I gently rocked the baby back and forth. 'What did you name her?' Ginny asked as Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville formed a semi-circle around me so they could all see the baby. 'Syria Abigail Sn—Granger.' I said as I almost said Severus' last name.

'It's a beautiful name.' Luna said. 'She is a very beautiful child Hermione.' Harry said as he stroked Syria's cheek and enticed a squeal from my half-asleep daughter. 'She looks like her mama.' Neville said as he put his forefinger in Syria's tiny hand.

'Whose is the father?' Ron ground out as he stood behind Luna and stared at my daughter. 'I don't particularly like your tone Ronald. It does not matter who her father is. She is my daughter.' I bit out when he stared at me incredulously.

'You are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age Hermione! You got pregnant at 17. How stupid can you get?' He said heatedly. I flinched. 'You have no right Ronald! I didn't plan for this to happen. What you are suggesting is that I had ended my child's life when I found out she had be created! How can you be so cruel?' I shouted.

'Hermione, your child was born out of wedlock. It is a bastard.' He said bitterly. I handed Syria to Ginny and turned to Ron. 'You have no right to call my daughter a bastard, Ronald Weasley.' I said as I reached for my wand.

Harry moved in front of Ron and pushed him backward away from me. 'Avis.' I said as I swirled my wand around my head. Ravens appeared and circled lazily. 'My daughter is not a bastard no matter when she was born. I love her enough for both me and her father.' I said as I threatened to send the ravens after Ronald.

'She is still a bastard Hermione. But what can you expect when her mother is a mudblood slut?' Ronald said menacingly. I felt all the rage build up in me and I walked pass a very stunned Harry and slapped Ronald across the face. 'It does not matter who her father is Ronald and it doesn't matter if she was born in wedlock or out of it. You have no idea what I've been through and therefore have no right to speak to me ever again Ronald Weasley! Oppugno!' I shouted and flicked my wand in Ronald's general direction.

I took Syria from Ginny and swept out of the room in a very Snape-like fashion, with my cape billowing out behind me like wings. I was furious as I continued towards McGonagall's office not realizing that I was being watched by a pair of dark eyes.

McGonagall's POV

As Hermione left my office I couldn't help but notice how grown up my favorite cub had become. "A daughter? By Snape?" I spoke aloud to no one in particular. Albus had had an inkling of something between the two but never eluded to anything. Now to find out she had his child. Oh, how I wished Albus's portrait would wake up so I could tell that twinkly-eyed, meddling old codger he was right.

I began to pace my office in a very Snape-like fashion wondering what I was going to do about the children and Snape as well. 'Well', I said to myself, as the muggles say, 'If you want something done right, do it yourself!' My maternal lioness instincts were beginning to kick in and there was no stopping it.

I decided then and there I would confront Snape, consequences and my job be damned…

I took off from my office in search of that Greasy Dungeon Bat Boy ready to let him have a piece of my mind. I headed towards the room of requirement, knowing Snape would be aware of Hermione's presence there.

As I continued to walk downstairs, I began to wonder what I would say to Snape. Once cannot exactly walk up to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and say, "I see you've found a new hobby, impregnating my Gryffindor's are we?"

"I find that is none of your concern Minerva," a silky voice purred from the shadows behind me. I spun around on the spot to be face with Severus Snape, murderer of my beloved Albus, current Headmaster of Hogwarts and father of my favorite Cub's daughter.

"Well, Severus, she is still a member of Gryffindor, and as Head of Gryffindor, she is still my priority. Now tell me what happened." I felt a sense of smugness wash over me as I stood before him knowing I was winning our intellectual battle so far. I saw him suck in a breath and the next words I heard were not what I had expected.

"I would assume, being a woman, you should know the method by which it happened. And I am still Headmaster and do not have to explain myself to you. Gryffindor or not, that matter is of no concern to you as she is not a student this term. In fact, you should be the one explaining to me, Tabby." He spoke with a hint of anger and I flinched when he used Albus's pet name for me.

I took a step closer to him and said, " Explain? Whatever do you mean, O Wise and Powerful Headmaster?" I flashed a small but satisfying grin and thought to myself 'Minerva 2, Severus ZIP.'

"You knew full well she was here and did not see fit to inform me? I would think that that could qualify as treason, or even…Disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" I Shouted. "I am loyal to no one but the school. Not even you, Severus. I would think you would have learned that by now. You dare accuse me of being disloyal? Look which side you chose! You are nothing more than a vile, angry, greasy Death Eater, forever doomed to be Voldemort's bitch!"

My anger rose and could not even rival that of Dolores Jane Umbridge on a good day. Severus's face went from smugness, to shock, to now boiling rage. I stood my ground and drew my wand, silently summoning other staff members to come to my aid. The Greasy Dungeon Bat's reign would end now.

"You dare draw your wand on me? You dare to question my loyalty? After everything I have done for you AND for Albus!" He screamed as he too drew his wand.

I threw a stunner his way but he reflected it and shot one back. I stood aside only to realize Rolanda, Flitwick and Poppy emerging from the corridors with their wands at the ready.

After about five minutes of spell ping pong, Severus and the rest of the staff stood wearily on their last leg. We had successfully surrounded him.

"Mutiny Minerva?" he said curtly, "you have no idea what you're doing." I looked upon his face and saw nothing but blackness in his eyes.

"Oh but I do Severus, I am protecting the school to which I am loyal. And the only further words I want to hear from you, Mister Snape, are, ' I do herby and tenure my resignation." The staff and I looked upon him as he struggled to get up. He walked towards me and I drew my wand again, just in case.

"As you wish, Headmistress." He purred as he bowed, and with that, he turned and dissapperated.

I turned to see the faces of my colleagues and walked to the main steps of the gates. The battle was upon us and I would not let this school fall. I stood tall and summoned the power of the school and shouted,

"Hogwarts is threatened, secure the boundaries! Protect us!"

Let the games begin.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Alright guys, this is it, the second to last chapter before the epilogue. Your reviews have meant so much to us and we truly appreciate them. We currently have another story we are writing in the works as well as LadySeverusSnape1105 (formerly known as WishMaster3343)'s Snow White Queen (possible 2+shot?) and my own story Take A Chance On Me (OOC AU!) Please read and review :)

Thank You all so much!

LadySeverusSnape and Slytherinchicks123 :)

Beta'd by me (LadySeverusSnape1105... though i am not a registered beta :P)

DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters except for Syria... Own not, Profit not, Sue not... You won't get much anyways... (WE'RE POOR COLLEGE KIDS!)

ENJOY :) 3

Chapter 20

Hermione's POV

I returned to Malfoy Manor long before dawn had broken. I walked in and was met with a distressed looking Narcissa and a tense looking Bellatrix. 'What had happened?' I asked as I gave Syria over to the house elf that appeared beside me.

'The Dark Lord plans to take Hogwarts in only a few short hours. Hermione, my son is still in that castle with Severus.' Cissy said as she clutched a handkerchief in her hand. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. 'When was the order given?' I asked. 'Only a few minutes ago. He has learned that Potter is within the castle walls and has destroyed most if not all of his horcruxes.' Bella said as she rubbed Cissy's back in an attempt to calm her down.

I was glad I was able to warn Professor McGonagall before it was too late. 'There's one more thing.' Cissy whispered. I looked at Bella. 'He requests both Cissy and me on the field of Battle. Cissy is only going to be there to heal the wounded. I, on the other hand, may not return from this fight.' Bella said softly.

I blinked back the tears and hugged my only friends at the moment. 'I love you both with all of my heart. You will come back from this Bella, even if I have to go through the veil and bring you home myself.' I said as silent tears flowed down my cheeks.

We all looked up as the door opened to admit Lucius, who looked even more haggard than usual. 'The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, Miss Granger.' He said before crossing the room and enveloping his wife in a hug. In the year that I'd been in the Dark Lord's service, I'd never seen this kind of tenderness between Draco's parents. Lucius was broken and Narcissa was his rock.

I nodded as Bella escorted me from the room. We walked slowly towards the bedroom in which Tom had taken up residence and I knocked tentatively. 'Enter.' He hissed from within the chambers. I opened the door and curtsied. 'You wished to see me, My Lord?' I asked with my head bowed. 'Yes, of course I did, my love.' He said as he turned. I was shocked to see him only dressed in black trousers and a white button down shirt.

'Today I will take Hogwarts and the Wizarding World will at last bow to my will. It is to be a glorious day.' He said as he stepped closer. I closed my eyes as he leaned forward and kissed me. 'I want you to be there, by my side when Hogwarts falls. But I don't dare risk your life so soon after you've given me an heir.' He hissed softly. I nodded in understanding.

'You will remain here under the protection of the Malfoy family enchantments and their house elves, as well as a few of my Death Eaters. I will come back to you and then we will be married properly. We shall rule this world as king and queen and we will raise Elladora to take my place when the time comes. After all, an immortal man cannot rule forever.' He said quietly as he placed butterfly kisses along my face and neck.

I couldn't help but moan softly for only Severus could incite this response in me and at the moment, he was all I was thinking about behind the barrier within my mind. He placed another kiss on my lips and stood back. 'Go to our child, keep her safe.' He said as he turned his back on me and grabbed his robes from the end of his bed.

I curtsied again and left. My breath caught in my throat. 'Merlin save us.' I thought as I hurried to Syria's nursery.

McGonagall's POV

I stood before the entire school. 'It has come to my attention that Hogwarts has been threatened by the darkest wizard of the age. In only a few short hours, this castle will be attacked by Death Eaters, now those of you, who are of age according to Wizard Law, may choose to fight if you desire. Students under the age of 17 will be locked in their dormitories until the war has been ended. I will stress that if you choose to fight, you may die. I leave the decisions to you.' I said as I looked at the teachers and students. Neville Longbottom stood.

'I will fight Professor.' He said. I clasped my hands together and put them to my lips. 'I will fight Professor.' Lavender Brown said as she stood. Other students stood and came to stand with the teachers. 'Prefects, bring your house to the dormitories and instruct the portraits to seal themselves and hide, by order of the Headmistress.' I said.

Some of the students looked at me in confusion. None of them knew that Snape had been ordered to tenure his resignation and until I saw fit, which if I had my way I would never have to explain myself.

I turned to the remaining teachers. 'Seal the entrances. Make sure the students are in their houses. We have work to do.' I said before taking my leave. They followed me through the door behind the staff table. 'Is it true, Minerva?' Pomona said quietly.

Yes, Pomona, I'm afraid it is. You-know-who wants to take Hogwarts as a sign that the Wizarding World is weak. Poppy, I request that you take care of Gryffindor house in my stead.' I said as the rest of the teaches broke away from the group. I didn't have to turn around to know that she had nodded her assent and left for Gryffindor tower.

Snape's POV

I stood in the Forbidden Forest awaiting the Dark Lord's arrival. I took a vial from my pocket and uncorked it before tossing it back. I grimaced as the potion took effect. I still hadn't believed that Minerva had drawn her wand on me and attacked.

I'd always known one day we would push each other too far and we would end up in a formal wizard's duel. I shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the past. Hogwarts and its residents were in danger and if that dunderhead Potter had managed to do the impossible, our world might just survive.

My only regret was not talking to Hermione when she appeared in the castle. I turned again as I heard the soft pops of apparation. Narcissa, Bella and Lucius stood closest to me. 'She is safe.' Narcissa said quietly. I nodded my thanks.

'Gather 'round my loyal followers. Today is the day that we will take Hogwarts and make the world bow to our will.' The Dark Lord said. 'Today, we will show the world that purebloods are stronger and more powerful than half bloods and mudbloods.' He said.

The crowd of Death Eaters cheered. I looked at Narcissa and Bella. 'The Death Eaters who were chosen to remain here as healer will remain under the control of Narcissa Malfoy, the rest of you, follow me.' The Dark Lord said.

'Severus.' Lucius said. 'Brother.' I said putting my hand on his shoulder. 'Draco is still in the castle. He's the only one that will carry on my line.' He said, his voice cracking on the word 'son.' 'Minerva will protect him and all of the students within the castle. I will make sure that Draco is safely returned to you and Narcissa.' I said. He nodded.

'Be strong my brother.' He said. I nodded. We followed the rest of the Death Eaters to the edge of the forest. I watched as the Dark Lord pointed the Elder Wand at the force field surrounding Hogwarts and began the process to dissolve it.

'Hogwarts is going to fall.' I thought. Aurors stood on the edge of the boundaries. 'I have no interest in prisoners. If they refuse to join, kill them.' The Dark Lord said to his followers. 'I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.' He said his voice magically amplified by the Sonorus charm. The Aurors stood firm. 'No? Then you have chosen death for all those involved.' He said. The Death Eaters cheered as they began the march toward what was sure to be the end of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Aurors took their stances from within the boundaries and prepared for their fight to the death. The battle began with curses flying from Death. I heard Bella cackle from somewhere near the castle. It was impossible to miss in any event.

Curses flew left and right. I ducked as a stunner came my way. I turned to see Minerva had flung it at me. 'Curse you Minerva.' I muttered under my breath. 'Traitor! Murderer! Liar!' She said as she threw various curses at me. 'Damn it Minerva! I don't want to harm you but so help me Merlin I will stun you if you don't stop!' I said as I deflected each spell with barely a flick of my wand.

'Fight me you evil dungeon bat! Or do you only kill unarmed old people?' She shrieked as she threw a killing curse at me. I cast 'Protego' in the nick of time, as I ducked to avoid it. Minerva deflected a curse that had been sent her way by one of the other Death Eaters.

'NO!' I roared as I disarmed the witch that had attacked Minerva and bound her. I turned to Minerva. 'Now, do you believe me?" as I cast the shielding charm again. 'You murdered Dumbledore why should I trust you?' She said as she glared at me.

'Because I just saved your life, and though I ended Albus', it was on HIS own orders. Now for once in your life, get over your Scottish and Gryffindor pride, listen to me and do as I say. Get out of here and protect the school and Potter as well.' I growled. She looked at me, understanding dawned in her eyes and she nodded. I dropped the protection spell and watched her take off towards the Great Hall.

I watched as students, Aurors, teachers and friends fall to the Earth in death. I cringed. 'If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste… I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour…. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you… I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray, myself Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman and child who have tried to conceal you from me. One hour' The Dark Lord's voice said. And so the cease fire began.

I held my wand in front of me as I walked backwards into the Forbidden Forest. As I entered, I felt a burn in my arm. '_Severusssss….._' The Dark Lord's voice hissed in my head. I nodded and dissapparated on the spot, thankful that I still had the power to do so.

I appeared before the Dark Lord with my head bowed. 'Severus. The Elder Wand is not functioning properly.'

Realization dawned on me and I shuddered as I thought to myself, 'Oh shit…'

"What do you mean, my Lord? You took the wand from Dumbledore's tomb." I spoke as I watched Voldemort approach me, Nagini following close behind.

"The wand isn't as powerful as it should be. It seems to be rejecting my power." He said as he demonstrated by sending the Cruciatus Curse my way. The pain was there, but it seemed as the pain was lesser than when he used his own wand. I began to understand where this was going.

"You see, Severusssss, although I stole the wand from Dumbledore's tomb, you were the one to kill him, making YOU the wand's true master."

I simply stood there not saying anything as he stopped circling me though Nagini continued to.

"It's a shame, Severus; you were one of my best Death Eaters, always loyal to me. Pity, you must die. But I must be in control of the Elder Wand if I am to kill Harry Potter." He took a few steps back, whispered something to Nagini in Parseltongue who then lunged toward me fangs barred.

I felt a stabbing pain in my neck as felt her fangs penetrate the skin as she latched onto my neck for dear life and I fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. I screamed in agony for what seemed like hours until Voldemort approached and summoned Nagini off me. I vaguely heard him whisper "Legillimens" and all my memories laid bare before him. He saw Lily, every moment I tried to save Harry and to my dismay, the night I shared with Hermione and the fight we had about her..our child.

"Ah I see my suspicions were right all along. Lusting after my whore have we, Severus?" he chastised me as I lay dying by his goddamn snake's hand. The coward couldn't even finish me off himself.

"She is such a fiery young thing, isn't she? What a shame she will have to suffer for your mistakes." He said as he came to stand above me.

Had I been well, I would have crucio'd his snakelike ass for even mentioning her name, but all I could do was twitch in agony as Nagini's venom began to take effect. Voldemort stood above me again and said to Nagini, "Finish him". She lunged, attacked, and my world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**So, in the last chapter we said that this one will be the last chapter...we kinda lied lol. After writing this chapter LadySeverusSnape and I decided that we are going to break this chapter into 2 because we still have to write the confrontation between Bellatrix and Molly and we have to do the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. That being said, it'll take a couple days to write the next chapter so please be patient! :) After we bring this story to a close, we will begin the process of editing and revising because we have noticed a lot of plot holes. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this story thus far and hope you'll continue to feed the comment box...it's been getting hungry and it makes us sad when it's hungry.**

**Slytherinchick123 and LadySeverusSnape1105 **

Chapter 21

Hermione's POV

I stood looking out the window near Syria's cradle. A messenger had come from Tom himself to tell me about the one hour cease fire. I was wringing my hands as I stared out over the rolling hills of the Manor's grounds. My friends were in danger. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Bella, Cissy, they were all in danger and I was hiding like a coward.

'Tibby!' I called. A sharp crack sounded as the little house elf appeared before me. Syria let out a whimper but was otherwise unaffected by the house elf's appearance. 'Mistress is calling Tibby?' the house elf asked. 'Yes Tibby. I need you to watch my daughter. She'll be safe here.' I said as I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my shoulders. I grabbed my wand and knocked on the door.

The guard opened it and I silently stunned him and caught him before he could fall and make any noise. 'One down, 4 to go.' I thought as I dragged him into the room and closed the door behind me. I had to get out of the manor and to the apparation point as soon as I could. One name kept flashing through my mind as I found and stunned the death eaters that were guarding the Manor. I could only pray that he was all right and as far from Voldemort as humanly possible.

I thought about Hogwarts and the grounds surrounding it. I turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp crack. I only hoped I wasn't too late.

I arrived somewhere near the Great Hall dodging students frantically running left and right. "Harry!" I called out as I spotted him, Ron and Ginny heading toward the Ravenclaw common room. He turned when he heard my voice and came running down to encase me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mione, I'm so sorry I was such a git." He said as his arms wrapped around my small frame. "I've lost too many people in my life and even though you're in love with the greasy- I mean Snape, I won't let this make me lose you too. You're the sister I never had and I love you."

I stifled a sob as I listened to Harry's apology and hugged him back full force.

"I love you too Harry. Thank you for that, it really means a lot." I said trying not to cry. He released me and I turned toward Ginny and Ron who moments later hugged me with the same force.

Ron let me go moments later and to my surprise said, "I never meant to say any of the things I said to you, and I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Mione. I know you're still mad at me, you have every right to be, but I love you, Mione. I'll always love you and if that great bat hurts you, he'll have to answer to me!" Ginny nodded in approval and came to stand beside me before I enveloped her in a hug as well. 'Thank you for telling them for me. I don't think I would have let them live if I had told them myself.' I whispered to her.

I broke away from the group and looked toward Harry asking where they were headed. He told me about Hufflepuff's cup and Ron mentioned the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk fang to destroy it. As much as I wanted to help, I knew I had to find Severus before it was too late.

I turned as Ginny grabbed my arm. 'I'm sure he's fine. You'll find him.' She said. I nodded. 'Take care of them for me.' I said as she turned toward the boys. She handed me my beaded bag before looking back at the pair. 'Ginny, go help the DA. Ron and I will find the horcrux.' Harry said. I watched as Ginny kissed Harry and then took off up the stairs while Ron and Harry ran towards Ravenclaw tower. I took my wand out of my sleeve and quickly changed the long velvet dress into a pair of jeans and jumper before I took off down the stairs at a dead run dodging hexes and curses along the way.

I scanned each of the faces as I continued to run. 'Look out!' a male voice yelled as I was pulled to the ground. I looked up to see Draco hovering over me. 'You shouldn't be here. You just gave birth.' He said as he cast a protection spell around us.

'I have to know everyone is alright. I have to do my part to end this war.' I said as a curse rebounded off the shield. 'Is he alright?' I asked. 'I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since the start of this battle.' He said. He helped me up and deflected an oncoming Cruciatus curse.

We both paused when we heard Bella's cackle raise above the din of the battle. 'Seems like Aunt Bella is enjoying herself a bit too much.' He said. 'At least she is still with us.' I said. 'Mother is hidden deep in the forbidden forest with the rest of the healers and I just saw father a little while ago. No sign of Potter or his sidekick the Flying Weasel.' He said.

I smothered a giggle. 'I just saw them both a little while ago.' I said as I deflected a stunner. 'Oh good, Saint Potter here to save the day.' He said. 'I need to find Severus, Draco.' I said as I continued to deflect curses. I cried out when my arm got sliced open.

I healed it as best I could. 'Keep an eye on everyone.' I said as I turned away from him. 'Be careful 'Mione.' He said as we parted ways. 'I will.' I said as I watched him take off through the battle. I ducked behind a toppled statue, held my wand in my hands, and cleared my mind.

'Point Me.' I said quietly with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to find my wand had shifted to point towards the Black Lake. I shrugged before I poked my head from behind my hiding spot and ducked back down again.

'Crucio!' A female voice cried. 'How dare you! How dare you show your ugly mudblood face here!' She screamed as she cast Sectumsempra.

'I really don't have time for this.' I thought as I narrowly avoided that curse. 'Alecto, you have no idea who you are dealing with!' I said as I cast incarcerous. She managed to dodge it and threw another Sectumsempra at me.

I watched as it sliced through my left arm. I looked down and saw that my arm was still intact albeit bleeding heavily. 'Crucio!' I screamed and watched as my curse hit its mark and Alecto fell to the ground writhing. 'Incarcerous!' I shouted as she attempted to get back to her feet.

'You have no bloody idea who the hell you were dealing with Alecto and I hope the dementors find you before I have a chance to come back.' I said as I walked by her. I stunned her before continuing towards the Black Lake. That little duel had cost me precious moments.

I took off towards the stairs and saw that Harry and Ron had already made it down to the dock. I reached them as I heard Voldemort instructed his vile snake to attack Severus. I made to enter the house but Ron and Harry grabbed my arms.

'If you go in there now, you'll be making Syria an orphan.' Ron hissed. I looked at him pleading to let me go to Severus. I heard the pop of apparation and yanked my arms from Ron and Harry's grasp. I wrenched open the door to the boathouse and pulled out my wand.

'Lumos.' I muttered. I wished I hadn't lit my wand. Blood covered a good portion of the floor. 'Severus!' I cried as I fell to my knees, rolled him over, and looked at him. I pressed my hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. 'Hermione?' He asked as he opened his eyes.

I shushed him. 'I'm going to stop the bleeding and then we can talk.' I said as I began to cast different healing spells. 'It's….not going to….work…. Too much….blood…..loss.' He gasped out as Harry kneeled on his other side.

'Take them.' Snape said looking at Harry. He gestured to his face where milky white tears were rolling down his cheeks. 'Hermione. I need a vial, a flask…anything.' He said as he held out his hand. I dug through the bag, pulled a small vial from the bag, and handed it to him. I then started a frantic search for something, anything that might save Severus' life.

I watched as three tears rolled into the vial and collected at the bottom. 'Take them….to the pensieve. Look….at…me.' He said as he struggled to breathe. 'You have your mother's eyes…'He said before he exhaled and his entire body relaxed. I felt my heart break as I realized that he had just taken his last breath.

'No!' I said as I grabbed the potion I had been looking for and uncorked it. I dumped it down his throat before Harry or Ron could tell me it was no use. 'You will not die on me Severus Snape! You will not leave my daughter without a father!' I said as I tried to revive him. I watched his body for any signs of movement while I kept my hand pressed to his neck.

'Hermione….Hermione! Stop! It's no use. He's gone.' Harry said as he shook my shoulder. 'I can still save him! He can't be gone!' I said as I grabbed my potions again and went to administer them. I didn't want to admit to myself that he was gone. It would be like saying Voldemort had won the war and that would happen over my dead, lifeless corpse. 'Hermione, he's gone. We can't bring him back.' Harry said as he stilled my hands. I looked up at him then at Severus. I put my head in my hands and stated sobbing aloud.

'Voldemort is still out there.' Harry said. 'We have to finish this.' Ron said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I turned into him and cried. 'He's gone to a better place 'Mione. He'd want you to help Harry defeat Voldemort.' Harry said.

I nodded as I sniffled. I closed Severus' eyes with my hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'I love you.' I said softly as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. It was the first and only time I would admit to him that I loved him and he wasn't even alive to hear it. I stood and took my wand from Ron. 'We have a job to do.' I said as I turned to face Harry.

I heard a sudden ringing in my ears before it became so loud that I clamped down on my ears to try to block out the sound. 'You have all fought valiantly… I do not wish to continue this bloodshed….Every drop of magical blood lost is a waste. I speak to you Harry Potter. Surrender to me. Do not allow your friends and family to continue risking their lives when it can be settled between you and I. I shall be waiting in the Forbidden Forest. Don't not allow your friends to be slaughtered while you hide like a coward.' Voldemort's voice said. I looked at Harry. 'We don't have much time.' I said. Ron and Harry nodded.

Together we left the boathouse but not before, I looked back at Severus' still form. As a group, we walked towards the remains of the Great Hall. Bodies mixed with the rubble. No one I knew was there although there were several students and Aurors were laying with their eyes unseeing towards the darkening sky.

We entered the hall and began looking for any signs that our family was still alive. Ron took off towards their family. All members of the Weasley family were standing around two of the fallen. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the sobs.

'Poor Teddy.' Ginny said she threw her arms around Harry and cried. I turned into Ron and sobbed. I'd lost someone who had been like a sister to me and I had lost the father of my child. I sniffled as Ron put his hand on my shoulder. 'Come with me.' He said.

I held my hand back for a moment before I put my hand in his. He led me from the Great Hall where all of the bodies had been placed while the cease fire was going on. We took a seat on the steps near the Great Hall and looked at the ruins around us.

'This is pointless. He's destroying the one place we've ever felt safe, just so he can get to Harry.' Ron said. I nodded. 'Hermione, look at me.' He said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. 'I know I can never replace Snape, but if you ever need anything….' He said. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 'I know Ron.' I said quietly.

I put my head on his shoulder and we sat there like this for what seemed like hours before footsteps coming down the stairs broke us out of our reverie. 'Where have you been?' I asked as I stood. 'We thought you went to the forest.' Ron said even though I knew we had not been thinking at all since we sat down. 'I'm going there now.' Harry said solemnly.

I almost burst out crying. 'I'll come with you.' I said as I choked down a sob. 'No…No kill the snake, then it's just him.' He said. I flung my arms around him and cried. I cursed Voldemort. He had killed Severus, he'd killed Remus and Tonks, and he was about to kill Harry too. Harry passed me back to Ron and continued down the stairs.

'Come on, we have to tell McGonagall.' Ron said pulling my arm towards the Great Hall. We split up upon entering the Hall. I passed the bodies of Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, Tonks, Remus, and Mundungus as I approached Professor McGonagall.

I explained to her what was going on and watched as her face twisted into a grimace. 'That foolish, entirely to brave for his own good, stupid boy.' She muttered. I allowed myself a small smile at her words. I turned from her as she went to gather the remaining Order members for a final stand.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Severus' POV

I opened my eyes to see the lake that I had spent many summers at near Spinner's End. I looked around. I hadn't been here in years, since before my 5th year at Hogwarts. I heard the water splash nearby and I reached into my sleeve to draw my wand, only to realize that I no longer had one in my possession.

I cautiously approached the source of the sound and watched as a young woman continued throw rocks in an attempt to make them skip. 'I know you're there Severus.' The woman said as she continued. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'You honestly don't remember the sound of my voice?' She said as she turned to face me.

I swear I felt my jaw drop to the floor. 'Lily.' I whispered. 'Severus, it's been so long.' She said as she hugged me. I stiffened for a moment before I returned the hug. I had half expected her to slap me instead of welcoming me like an old friend.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' I asked when she backed away from me and smiled. 'Almost 20 years gives one a lot of time to think about the past.' She said as she held out her hand for me to take. I took it and allowed her to lead me towards the tree we used to sit under when we were children.

I could always count on her to find me there when I was hiding from my drunken father and his tantrums. I sat down on the grass and waited for her to join me. As I waited for her to do something, I relived the day that she had defended me and I had called her a mudblood.

'Did you ever think about what happened if our 5th year had gone differently?' She asked as she turned to face the lake once more, a serene look on her face. 'I'd like to think that we would have remained friends.' I said as I watched her. 'I've never regretted my decisions until that year. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself and apologize. I shouldn't have permanently cut you out of my life.' She said.

'I shouldn't have called you a….well that word in the first place. If I hadn't….our lives might have turned out much differently.' I said as I stood. She shook her head. 'No, you'd already taken the mark by then or at least were getting ready to. Calling me a mudblood was just the final crack in the iceberg.' She said as she turned back to face me.

'I never meant to hurt you like that. The people who had taken me as their friend were there. I was being held to a certain standard. I am sorry Lily.' I said. I looked down at my feet. I felt ashamed even after all these years. 'It's in the past Severus. I forgave you long before Harry was born. I know that I loved James when I married him, but I love you too. I want you to stay here with me.' She said.

I smiled. But then I thought about Hermione. My last conscious memory was of her sobbing her eyes out as I lay dying in that wretched boathouse. I looked at Lily once again. I realized that I loved her, but not in the same way I had when we in school.

I thought back to that last day. Her green eyes had flashed with so much anger and hurt. I realized then that it had been a childhood crush. I only thought I loved her then because she was the only one who thought I mattered. Then I thought about Hermione and how I watched watched her grow up into the woman I had come to love with all my heart, what's left of it anyway.

I thought of Syria. My daughter. I was leaving her fatherless if I remained here with Lily. 'Hermione.' I whispered. 'Come again?' Lily said. I shook my head. 'You love her.' She said as more of a statement than a question. I closed my eyes and nodded. 'But you love me to.' She said as she put her hand on my face. 'I don't know anymore. I did when we were in school, but a lot has changed.' I said.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. 'Explain.' She said before turning from me. 'I loved you Lily Evans. I could be a bastard and say it was a childhood obsession. The truth is you were my best friend. The only girl who cared more about getting to know me than seeing me as an orphan with unwashed hair and clothes that were two sizes too small.' I said.

She turned back to me, tears shinning in her eyes. 'If you love her, go to her. Think of this as your second chance.' She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. 'I'll always be here for you.' She said as she started to disappear.

'Lily?' I said as my eyesight started to go black. 'Take care of her.' She said as everything disappeared and I knew no more.

Hermione's POV

I stood next to Ron as the Death Eaters approached. 'Dad? Who is that? Who is that Hagrid is carrying?' Ginny said. Somehow, I already knew the answer but I refused to believe it. 'Harry Potter is dead!' Voldemort proclaimed.

'No!' Ginny said as she tried to run to Hagrid, to Harry. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around her waist and held her at bay. 'Silly girl.' Voldemort said as his followers cheered. I turned into Ron as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and put his face in my hair.

'We may be able to find a place for those of you who wish to join our ranks.' Voldemort said. 'Draco.' Lucius said quietly. I looked up at Draco and then back at Bella and Cissy. 'Draco, come.' Cissy said. I looked at him and shook my head.

_'I must._' Draco's voice said in my head when I met his eyes. I watched as he crossed the courtyard and met Voldemort in the middle. 'Ah Draco.' Voldemort said and he hugged Draco. '_Why is he hugging me?' _Draco thought. I stifled a giggle at his thought.

'Where is Hermione Granger?' Voldemort asked as he turned away from Draco. I looked at Draco, Cissy, Bella and finally Ron. 'This is it.' I thought as I moved away from Ron. I came forward. 'It is obvious that you knew I was here.' I said.

'But of course my little traitor, I knew you would not really leave your home to it's destruction without fighting for it.' He said as he stared me down. 'I suppose that the cat is out of the bag.' He said when I didn't say anything.

'What do you want me to say, _my lord_? I served you, yes. I slept with you, yes as much as it disgusts me to say so. I am marked as one of yours but I never was one of you. You may kill me, but know this. I was not the only one who strived within your ranks to bring you to your knees and with my dying breath I hope that you meet a horrible and painful end.' I said as I took my wand from my sleeve and prepared to duel for my life.

I looked at Voldemort as he started clapping slowly. 'A inspiring performance Hermione.' He said as he grinned. I shied away from him. He was planning something. 'I've already killed one traitor. I saw his memories before he took his final breath. I know that Elladora is not mine. I know that you slept with Severus and that like the whore you are, you got yourself pregnant by him. You are nothing more that a whore who used her talents to bring two men to their knees. But unlike Snape, I began to suspect your dishonesty.' He said as he rolled his wand through his fingers.

'Why drag it out Tom? You obviously felt something for me. And when you found out that I felt absolutely nothing for you and that I had screwed your most faithful male follower you decided that something must be done to make an example of me and now I'm afraid we are at an impasse.' I said still clutching my wand.

'Crucio!' A voice screamed. I fell to my knees screaming. I bowed my head and bit my lip in an attempt to quiet my screams. I breath deeply and stood as soon as the curse was broken. I looked up to see that Yaxley had been the one to cast the spell.

'She is mine to deal with Yaxley! Crucio!' Voldemort said. I almost smiled at his actions. He did feel something for me. It wasn't love, I knew that much. 'Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall said as she came beside me. 'Step aside Minerva McGonagall.' Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at me, murderous intent in his eyes.

'If you think I will step aside while you kill the one person I've always thought of as a daughter, you have another thing coming Tom Riddle.' McGonagall said as she brandished her wand and prepared to duel to the death.

'So be it!' Voldemort said. 'Avada-' He started as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and pointed his wand at Nagini and screamed 'Incendio!' and took off running towards the shelter of what was left of the castle. 'POTTER!' Voldemort screamed as the battle recommenced.

I ducked as curses flew left and right at me. 'Get out of here Hermione. It's not safe for you and you have your daughter to think about.' McGonagall said. 'Not without making sure he dies tonight.' I said over the sounds of the battle.

'It's not worth risking your life Miss Granger. As your headmistress, I'm ordering you to get out of here while you are still alive to do so.' She said. 'I'm afraid I can't do that Headmistress.' I said as I ran towards Ron. 'You remember what Harry said? Kill the snake.' He said.

I nodded as I took the basilisk fang from my beaded bag and held it in my hand. 'You draw it's attention and I'll kill it while it's trained on you.' He said. 'Don't miss.' I said. 'I don't plan to.' He said. Ron went to the top of the stairs while I hid behind a column as Nagini followed him.

I kneeled down, picked up several pieces of rock, and weighed them in my hands. I turned and chucked one at Nagini's head and watched as she turned on me. I backed up towards the nearest door. I gulped and took a breath to steady my nerves making sure to keep my eyes on her. '_Do it Ronald!' _I screamed in my head.

Nagini turned at the last second and made to bite Ron's arm but he moved out of the way. I ran past her, took his arm, and pulled him away from the great snake. I kept Ron running. 'How are we going to kill that thing?' Ron yelled as we ran into the hall and he cast an incendio spell. I didn't answer as I was too busy watching Ginny duel Bella. I flung my wand forward as a Sectumsempra spell fell from Bella's lips. 'Protego!' I screamed in my head, intending to protect Ginny from it.

I watched as Molly got up on the table and pointed her wand at Bella. I'd seen my tiger give her prey the same look. 'Not my daughter, you bitch!' Molly said as they started to duel. I broke away from Ron and ran headlong towards the dueling witches. I cast a protego charm as I threw myself in front of Bella as Molly cast the killing curse. I put all my magic behind the spell just to protect the both of us as I pulled Bella to the floor.

'Molly! No!' I said as she raised her wand again. 'Bella is doing what she must to protect her cover. She's been keeping me and my daughter safe.' I said as I held up my wand in show that I wasn't going to turn on her. 'She was going to kill Ginny, Hermione. She was going to kill your best friend.' Molly said.

'She was not throwing a killing curse at Ginny. I watched. She would have injured her yes, but never killed her.' I said. I looked back at Bella who merely smirked at me. 'I can't allow her to leave this place alive.' Molly said still pointing her wand at Bella's heart.

'You can and you will Molly. She saved my life on more that one occasion. Please. Spare her life.' I said begging quietly. 'Go Bellatrix. But if you put one toe out of line or threaten my family again, I will make sure you that you meet your end by my wand.' Molly said vehemently.

'Find Cissy and Lucius.' I said to Bella as she disappeared in a poof of gray smoke. 'Don't make me regret sparing her life Hermione. When this is over, you and I are going to talk.' Molly said before disappearing in a poof of white smoke. I smiled. Leave it to Molly Weasley to make you feel like you are 11 years old again.

I turned as a white light flew over my head. I faced Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow. 'Brilliant.' I said sarcastically. I drew my wand and deflected the oncoming curse. 'Expelliarmus.' I screamed. They deflected it and returned with a cruciatus and sectumsempra. 'I swear if I ever see Severus again, I'll kill him for creating that spell.' I thought as I threw a reducto spell at them.

'Bombarda maxima!' I screamed, as they each threw a stunner at me. 'You think that you can openly defy our lord and get away with it? You think you deserve to live after betraying him?' Amycus yelled. 'Oh go preach to somebody else about your lord! He never has, nor will he ever be mine!' I yelled. 'Incarcerous!' A new voice screamed. I turned to see Ginny standing beside me.

'This isn't your fight blood traitor!' Amycus screamed. 'No, but she is my sister. That makes it my fight, you evil git!' She said as she blocked a cruciatus curse and countered with Confringo. I took a deep breath. If I didn't do something soon, Ginny was going to get seriously hurt or killed.

I did the only thing I could think of. I gathered up every emotion I felt and threw it behind the spell I was about to cast. 'Avada Kedavra!' I screamed as I pointed my wand at Antonin. His face dropped as the light left his eyes. 'Pertificus Totalus!' Ginny said.

I didn't look at Antonin's corpse. 'You had to do it. He was going to kill you.' I told myself. I didn't look at Ginny. I continued to deflect and return various curses and spells. All at once the battle stopped. I looked at Ginny then at Ron who had been fighting on the other side of the hall.

'Harry.' Ginny and I said at the same time. She and I ran to the entrance to the hall just in time to see the killing curse rebound off of Harry and hit Voldemort directly in the chest. 'It's over.' Ginny said quietly. I nodded. She ran to Harry who caught her mid-leap and kissed her soundly. Ron went over to his family who was gathered over an unconscious twin, although which one I did not know. It appeared that he was still breathing, so I didn't worry that another person would die for the war efforts.

I turned to take in the remains of Hogwarts Castle. It would take time to rebuild; we knew that going into this war. I watched as people searched for loved ones. The remaining Aurors went to round up the death eaters who had not been killed in the battle. Several were already bound and set to be port-keyed to Azkaban where they would await trial. I watched as Kingsley and a few other Aurors arrested Lucius, Cissy, Bella and Draco.

'No!' I said as I approached Kingsley. 'Hermione, three of the four of them are marked as Death Eaters.' He said. 'Then you should arrest me too. I am marked as a Mistress of the Dark Lord.' I said holding my hands out. 'You redeemed yourself by helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord.' He said. 'I would not have been able to if not for Lucius Malfoy, his wife and son and his sister in law. I would have been dead within the first week. I will provide memories if it will keep them from Azkaban.' I said.

'A simple act does not absolve someone of a lifetime of wickedness. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Neville's parents to insanity. Draco attempted to kill Albus. Lucius tried to kill Ginny. I can't in good conscious let them remain free.' He said.

'They kept me alive to help Harry. They protected me when the Order couldn't. They made sure I delivered my daughter safely. They passed along information that I was not privy to as a mistress. They deflected. They came to the side of the light. If they didn't, they would not be able to produce a patronus charm.' I said.

I nodded to Draco who raised his wand. 'Expecto Patronum.' He said. A silver ferret appeared from the end of his wand. 'It's fitting don't you think?' I asked him. 'Oh shut up Hermione.' He said with a smile. Narcissa stepped forward and produced a silver swan that waddled elegantly around her legs. Lucius was able to produce a silver panther after two tries and breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked to Bella. She looked serenely at me even though I knew she was nervous. 'Expecto Patronum.' She said quietly and gasped in amazement when a silver fox shot forth from her wand. 'I haven't produced the patronus in years.' She said. I looked expectantly at Kingsley. 'Provide the proper memories and I'll be sure they get a fair trial.' He said. I smiled and nodded. 'Thank you Hermione.' Cissy said hugging me. 'It's the least I could have done since you protected me for the better part of 2 years.' I said as I hugged Bella next. Bella nodded and then turned to her sister and gave her a hug.

I left them to reconnect as a family and walked through the hall. Almost 8 years ago I'd walked through this hall as a first year. Now I walked through it as a war survivor. I walked until I couldn't anymore and when I finally looked up, I saw that I was standing in what remained of the Headmaster's office.

'My, my Miss Granger.' A voice said. I turned to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at me. 'You.' I growled. 'I realize you have a lot to say to me.' He said. 'You are bloody right I do! You used me. You used him. And we let you! All that I was told to, no scratch that, ordered to do was supposed to be for our side. Instead I was forced to seduce an utterly repulsive man, become a mother at 18, and lose the only man that I ever truly loved! What you asked of me was suicide and you knew it! Just like you knew that Severus would not survive this war!' I said with my hands on my hips.

'We came to an understanding Miss Granger. I would not knowingly put Minerva McGonagall's favorite student in danger without some protection.' He said with a twinkle in his eye. 'You knew that I would be spying in the middle of Voldemort's camp. You even knew I would be tasked with seducing him. The only thing that you didn't factor in was me falling in love with your Potions Master.' I said.

'What do you wish me to say Miss Granger? That I should not have allowed you to become a spy for the Order? I pleaded with you to remain at Hogwarts with Harry and Mr. Weasley.' He asked with his hands folded on his lap. 'I expect no apology from you. I know you hold no regrets for what has happened to me and to the Order but know this you owe me Albus Dumbledore. Bring him back.' I said. 'I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Granger.' He said. 'I don't believe you heard me Professor. I said BRING. HIM. BACK.' I said close to tears. 'I am afraid Miss Granger, that it is entirely out of my hands. If I could bring him back, I would do so for you and the sake of your daughter.' He said.

I let out a frustrated sound. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Dumbledore was mercifully silent. I cursed the old man. 'Fine. I'll take care of this myself.' I said when I had collected myself and wiped away the tears. 'Miss Granger?' Dumbledore said. I didn't bother answering him. I was done being a puppet for his whims. It was time for me to take my destiny in my own hands.

I spun on my heel and marched out of the office, heading for the dungeons and began the trek down to the dungeons with only one thing on my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Hermione's POV

'How dare he deny me? After everything, he has put me through. How dare he!' I muttered to myself as I marched through the destroyed corridors. Most of the Great Hall and it's surrounding corridors had been demolished during the battle. Somehow, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers had remained intact as well as the Astronomy tower and were now housing the displaced Hufflepuffs as their common room near the kitchens had caved in on them.

I violently kicked a softball size rock down the hallway. Hogwarts was my home. I had done everything I could to protect it and my family. I had removed every memory of me from my parents' mind, I had become a mistress for the cruelest, most vile human being in this world, and I had become a mother through my Potions Professor. The very same man that I thought was only capable of being sarcastic and unfair.

I ran a hand through my hair, the ponytail I had put it in at the beginning of the battle had long since been lost. I continued my descent into the bowels of the castle. Very few people would have questioned my being there. Not that there was anyone to really do any questioning.

The Weasleys were all in the Hospital Wing keeping an eye on Fred. Harry and Luna had disappeared to either Gryffindor Tower or Ravenclaw tower since the Room of Requirement had been destroyed. Draco had disappeared up to the hospital wing as soon an Auror had cleared him.

And I felt dreadfully alone. I could have returned to my daughter at Malfoy Manor, but everyone I cared about and loved was here.

'Miss Granger!' a voice called. I turned to see Madam Pomfrey walking swiftly towards me. 'Madam Pomfrey, I'm in something of a hurry.' I said barely slowing down 'Miss Granger, you must have this.' She said handing me a vial.

I looked at it in confusion. 'It's an anti-venom potion. Mr. Weasley informed me that both you and himself had been in contact with that murderous snake and this is only a precaution.' She said before bustling off to help the next unfortunate victim of the war.

I looked at the potion in my hand before I uncorked it and drunk the potion down. I stuffed the vial in my pocket before I started down the stairs to the dungeon. I had only one thing on my mind and that was bringing my daughter's father home.

Ginny's POV

I looked up as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and head come to rest on my shoulder. 'I can't believe that it's finally over.' I whispered knowing that Draco was standing behind me. 'It feels so surreal. I mean we've been fighting this war most of our lives.' He said in agreement.

I nodded before turning to look at Fred. He'd been knocked unconscious when Amycus Carrow had decided to blow up half of the Great Hall. 'How is he?' Draco asked. 'The Healer said he has a bit of a concussion and that he just has to wake up on his own. George hasn't left his side since.' I said quietly and took Draco's hand in mine and he squeezed.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' He said. 'What about your family? Did everyone survive?' I asked. He nodded. 'They were going to haul the lot of us off to Azkaban before Hermione stepped in to help. I'm not sure what would have happened if Father and Aunt Bella had been forced to go back.' He said. This time I nodded. I'd heard stories from Dad about witches and wizards that had been there. How they lost who they were and had gone insane, before the verdict was read and sentencing was carried out.

I leaned back against his shoulder and looked into his silver eyes. 'I was hoping I wouldn't lose you.' I said as he kissed my cheek. 'You would have never lost me, not really.' He said as a moan sounded from the bed. 'Freddie?' George said his eyes shining with hope as our brother started to move for the first time in hours.

'I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks.' He said as he tried to sit up. 'You did Freddie.' George said making his twin lay back down. 'Oh, then that explains the splitting headache.' He said holding his head with his hand. I shook my head and looked across the bed at Ron. I looked back at Draco who released me. I went around the bed and wrapped my arms around my youngest older brother.

'I'm sorry Ron.' I said hugging him. 'I'm alright Gin.' He said hugging me back. I looked back at Draco who suddenly looked out of place amongst my loud, overly affectionate, loveable family. 'Get over here Draco.' I said beckoning him to come over.

'I don't care what you have to do, but you two will at the very least call a truce between you.' I said as I crossed my arms. They both muttered. 'Truce Ferret?' Ron asked offering his hand to Draco. 'Truce Flying Weasel.' Draco said taking it. 'Good.' I said kissing Ron's cheek and then kissing Draco.

'Do you know where your lips have been woman?' Draco said breaking the kiss suddenly. I smirked and rolled my eyes as Ron muttered 'My face is clean.' I slapped him lightly on the arm before jumping on Fred's bed.

'Oi! Knock that off.' Fred said. 'Don't you ever do that to me again.' I said hugging him fiercely. 'I won't little sister.' He said hugging me back. I didn't realize I'd started crying until Fred wiped a tear away. I sniffled then laughed. 'How is Harry feeling after defeating the noseless terror?' Fred asked smiling.

'I don't know actually. He and Luna disappeared after they carted Voldemort's body away and made sure you were still breathing.' I said. 'Must be in need of post war sexual tension relief.' George said. 'I agree Georgie.' Fred said. I rolled my eyes. It was good to have my brothers back right where they belonged.

Hermione's POV

I stood in the boathouse staring at the pool of blood that Severus had died in. 'It makes no sense Elena.' I said looking around for any signs that he had been dragged off, even a short distance. The tiger sniffed at me and then looked at the blood pool.

'He's gone Elena and now I can't even give him a proper burial.' I said falling to my knees. What I didn't notice was that a familiar dark figure hovered in the shadows before disappearing with a crack.

I turned to see who had apparated or disapparated but there was no one there. 'Come Elena, we have to prepare Severus' chambers for the night and Syria will need a crib.' I said petting my tiger's head. I stood and dusted of the knees of my jeans before turning away from place where my teacher, my friend and my lover had drew his last breath. 'I love you.' I murmured to the empty room before exiting.

I held my wand loosely in my hand as I trudged back up the steps towards the castle. The vials of potions that I had intended to revive Severus clanked solemnly in the bag that hung from Elena's side. I didn't say a word nor did I slow my pace as I entered the remains of the Great Hall and made my way towards Severus' private rooms.

Severus' POV

I listened to Hermione as she spoke to her familiar. She did care about me. I watched for a few moments and shook my head when the tiger looked back to see me. It sniffed then turned back to its mistress. I allowed myself a few precious moments before I attempted to apparate into my chambers without splinching myself.

I reappeared in the middle of the living space and immediately fell to my knees. I pressed my hand to the open wound on my neck and pulled it away. It was soaked in blood. 'Bravo Severus, you've managed to make yourself bleed out.' I thought as I attempted to get back to my feet long enough to reach my lab in the next room and the potions I would need to save my skin.

Unfortunately, my body did not seem to want to cooperate and I promptly fell to my knees again. 'Bugger.' I thought as I slid to the floor and laid there staring at the ceiling.

I'm not sure how long I laid there. I only roused into a the weakest form of consciousness as cold hands pressed to my face and neck. I felt liquid being poured down my throat as the counter-curse to my own foolish spell was whispered.

'Severus, you can't possibly be here. Are you real?' She muttered as she continued to pour different potions down my throat. 'No, I'm a glittering fairy princess. Of course I am real you daft girl.' I said as I almost choked on the potion she had been ready to pour down my throat.

I felt her tears as they fell on my face and rolled away. I stilled her hand before sitting up, pulling her tightly to be, and kissing her soundly. 'You insufferable, foolish, irresponsible, wonderful, brilliant, ingenious girl. Do you think I would willingly leave you and our daughter alone without protection?' I asked as she cried into my robes.

'I thought I had lost you. I saw you take your last breath.' She sobbed. I pressed a kiss to her head. She tilted her head back and looked into my eyes. 'I knew Syria was mine from that night you tried to tell me. I wasn't about to leave this earth without knowing that both of you would be taken care of.' I said. 'You won't ever leave me because if you do, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth.' She said.

'And whom may I ask would look after our daughter?' I asked. 'Draco, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron, of course.' She said simply. 'You would leave her in the hands of those dunderheads?' I asked with an eyebrow raised. 'May I remind you that one of those dunderheads is your godson?' She said. I rolled my eyes.

'We should let Minerva know that you are alive and well.' She said getting up. I groaned. 'Can it not wait until morning? It has been an exceedingly long and tiring day.' I said as she helped me up. I leaned heavily on her shoulder at first before trying to stand on my own.

'Where is our daughter by the way?' I asked as we slowly made our way to the bedroom. Almost as if to answer me, a squeal and a cry erupted from behind the door to my bedroom. 'Cissy must have sent Tibby along with her.' Hermione said as we entered the room to see our daughter lying in a conjured crib. Hermione helped me to the bed and allowed me to take a seat before going to the crib and picking her up and bringing her closer.

'Severus. I would like to meet our daughter, Syria Abigail Snape.' She said as she handed me the swaddled infant. I took the baby gingerly and held her close to me. The little girl opened her eyes to stare up at me and blinked.

'She has your eyes as you can see.' Hermione said as she stood watching us. 'Why did you name her Syria?' I asked quietly as I gently stroked my daughter's cheek. 'It's the name of the brightest star in the sky.' She said quietly. 'You know most pureblood families name their children after constellations, correct? Look at Draco and Bella.' I said as I stroked the little girl's cheek.

She had the beginnings of dark black hair a top her head but her eyes revealed that she was indeed her mother's daughter. 'And to think, I was hoping that I would not live the see the end of the war.' I thought as I held little Syria in my arms.

I looked up to notice that Hermione had laid down on the other the side of the bed and fallen asleep. I chuckled under my breath. 'I do believe your mummy has been worn out. What do you think little one? Should we follow her example?' I asked the little one. Almost as if to answer my inquiry, she gave a yawn and snuggled deep within her blanket.

'An excellent notion.' I said as I stood, crossed the room and gently placed Syria in her crib. 'Sleep little one.' I said before crawling into bed before gathering Hermione in my arms and promptly falling asleep.

The next morning – Hermione's POV

I heard Severus curse as he sat up to answer the somewhat loud and persistent knocking at the door to his private rooms. Syria 'Mr. Potter, I can assure you that Miss Granger and her daughter are well. If you hadn't noticed Potter, the war is over and some of us would like to recover from it.' Severus said snidely.

'I want to see Hermione and speak to her.' Harry said stubbornly. 'It's alright Severus.' I said as I came up behind him. 'Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office as soon as you are rested and able.' Harry said. 'Potter, if that was all you wanted to say, it could have waited until after dawn.' Severus said crossly.

I gave Severus a pointed stare and nodded to Harry. 'Mrs. Weasley would also like to speak with you. Fred is awake so she's been preoccupied with him.' He said. 'I'll make sure I go see her. How's Luna?' I asked. 'Fine just fine. Xenophilius is resting in the Hospital wing, the Malfoys were able to release all the prisoners who were still alive.' Harry said before hanging his head.

'Go get some rest Harry. You look like you've been awake all night.' I said before giving him a hug. He nodded before turning away. 'Potter wait.' Severus said suddenly. I turned to see him reaching into the cabinet. He tossed something at Harry, who caught it.

'I trust you understand how addictive Dreamless Sleep potion can be and how you should use it sparingly?' He said with a raised eyebrow. 'Thank you Professor.' He said before turning around and leaving. I closed the door and turned to Severus.

'I think we should go and see what Professor McGonagall wants.' I said before starting towards his rooms. He grabbed the back of my shirt. 'It can wait until after we've had a shower. 'I'm sure Tibby can manage the baby on her own. She did for the battle.' Severus said as if reading my mind. I nodded.

Several hours later

'Miss Granger, you understand the gravity of your actions correct?' McGonagall said. 'Professor, I know gravity of the situation, but I do not regret making my decision for a single moment.' I said. We'd been arguing for more than an hour about the events of the last year.

'Miss Granger, you became a mother at only 18 and by your Potions Master no less! You were a mistress to one of the darkest wizards of all time. It is a miracle you even survived, much less maintained a strong foothold in the inner circle. I would like to know how and why you did it.' She said.

'The how's are not important. The why? I did what I had to help Harry survive. I was suckered into it by Professor Dumbledore, Merlin rest his soul, and while it started out as merely way to defeat Voldemort, it became much more than that when I realized there was something worthy fighting for.' I said looking at Severus.

'Am I to understand that you took the job as a spy because of Albus but the only reason you stayed was because of Severus?' She asked. 'Something like that Professor.' I said with a smile. 'Very well Miss Granger. Am I to assume that there is to be a wedding in the near future?' She asked.

'Wedding?' Severus and I asked. 'Come now Severus, you realize that Student-Professor relationships are frowned upon. What will the Board of Governors think when they find out that you have seduced, impregnated and refused to do right by a student?' Minerva said with a twinkle in her eye.

'Dear Merlin.' I thought. I looked at Severus. 'Will an autumn wedding be satisfactory for you Hermione?' He asked. 'Severus, are you serious about this?' I asked making sure that he was okay with this and not doing this because of McGonagall.

'It's high time I did something for myself, for once.' He said as he stood. He took my hand and I stood with him. 'Hermione, I'm broken. I'm sarcastic. I'm menacing when I want to be and above all I'm besotted by you.' He said with a smirk on his face.

'Marry me.' He whispered in my ear. I shivered. 'Yes, of course.' I said. 'Well, I don't think I'm going to get a better proposal out of him for you Hermione.' Minerva said from behind her desk. 'It's alright Headmistress. It was perfect just the way it was.' I said smiling as kissed Severus passionately. He pulled away to transfigure a quill into a simple ring and slipped it on my ring finger.

I smiled and kissed him again as Minerva sniffled. Severus picked me up and carried me from the office and it took me mere seconds to realize that he wanted some alone time.

10 years later - Hermione's POV

I sat at the staff table as Severus brought in the new first years. I smiled as he smirked up at me.

I turned my attention to Minerva as she stood and gave her speech. After she sat down, Severus began the sorting. I held my breath until he called 'Snape, Syria.'

I watched as my daughter walked nervously towards her father, much like I had all those years ago and sat down on the stool. It took the hat a few moments before it shouted 'Slytherin!' and Slytherin table erupted in cheers. I clapped as little Carina tapped my arm. 'Does this mean that Syria is in Dad's house?' She asked. I nodded. 'She is one of the students that your father will have to look after yes.' I said. 'Can I be in Dad's house too?' Her eyes wide with excitement.

'We will have to wait and see. You can be in any house you wish. The sorting hat does take your wishes into consideration.' I said. 'Really?' She asked. 'It did for your Uncle Harry.' I said as Severus kissed my cheek and sat down.

'How are you feeling today, my love?' He asked as Minerva laid down the ground rules for the first years. 'Tired, your son is awfully rambunctious today.' I said as I rubbed my stomach. 'That's my boy.' He chuckled as food appeared on our plates and Severus began cutting pieces of meat into smaller pieces for Carina.

As I ate, I reflected on the past 12 years. If given the choice, I know that I would not go back and change a single moment, because being able to spend these years in love with the man I married and our blooming family it was it was all about.

_FIN_

**We hope that you have enjoyed this story, DarkAngel1105 and I have enjoyed writing it and hope that you will show us the love in your reviews. It lets us know that we did a good job and that someone was actually reading the story. **

**CissyBella1905 and DarkAngel1105 **


End file.
